Demons
by Hoshikawa Mey
Summary: Karena manusia selalu memiliki topeng yang indah untuk menyembunyikan iblis di dalam hati.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 _Don't get too close, it's dark inside._

 _It's where my demons hide._

 _Imagine Dragon - Demons_

 **.**

 **Demons**

 **.**

 **Hoshikawa Mey**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit malam kian mengkelam, memberi noda hitam pada tempat-tempat yang tidak memiliki penerangan, menjadi saksi bisu atas semua hal terjadi pada naungan kegelapannya. Seolah tidak ingin ketinggalan, udara malam ikut berpartisipasi, berhembus nakal pada celah jendela yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup. Tanpa rasa malu menyeruak masuk menyibak tirai, mempertontonkan celah kecil tampilan dua insan yang saling menjamah diatas peraduan. Erangan tertahan dan bunyi nafas yang terputus bahkan seakan membenarkan tindakan nakal sang alam. Memperlihatkan semua tindakan yang terjadi hanya karena sebatas nafsu dan tuntutan.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Pria bersurai orange itu menggeram pelan, tubuh berototnya yang dihujani peluh gemetar halus. Tangan kanannya mencengkram kuat seprei dibawah genggaman tanggannya, menjadikan pertahanan terakhir sebelum tubuhnya betul-betul ambruk. Tubuh mungil dibawahnya juga tak kalah kelabakan. Seorang perempuan mungil, berkulit seputih susu berhiaskan manik keringat yang memantul terkena sorotan cahaya malam. Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, tekesiap kecil saat pandangan keduanya beradu.

Mungkin istilah mata adalah jendela dari ungkapan perasaan bisa mereka akui menjadi teori yang benar saat ini. Lewat tatapan, tak perlu lagi berkata-kata. Melalui mata, mereka sama-sama paham bahwa inilah puncak dari kewajiban pertama di malam resminya mereka menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

Yah—apa lagi yang dibutuhkan apabila dua keluarga bangsawan besar mengikatkan hubungan mereka dengan pernikahan salah satu anggota keluarga, sebagai formalitas kesepakatan diantara dua keluarga. Jawaban yang pastinya sudah tak perlu lagi dipertanyakan, tentu saja untuk memberikan simbolis terikatnya hubungan mereka—demi seorang pewaris.

Malang permasalahan tidak akan selesai hingga batas pewaris. Skenario terus berlanjut hingga pihak keluarga mana yang akan memangkan piala, memegang kendali pewaris berikutnya. Begitu ironis, namun begitulah fakta dari sebuah keluarga bangsawan. Mereka ada, menancapkan akar dengan kuat, dan memperluas kekayaan.

Menit berlalu, pria penyandang marga Kurosaki akhirnya meleguh pelan, disusul jeritan tertahan dari perempuan di bawahnya. Tubuhnya ambruk seketika, tak perduli tubuh yang begitu kecil menampung di bawah. Ia tahu perempuan itu juga tidak akan terlalu memprotes. Mereka butuh untuk mengatur nafas, meredakan segala kekacauan. Mengembalikan pemikiran untuk mengalir logis, menyusun rencana—apa langkah berikutnya yang harus ditempuh.

" _Namanya adalah Kuchiki Rukia."_

Ya, benar.

Sore hari sebelum adanya kesepakatan pernikahan Kurosaki Ichigo dipanggil menghadap ke kediaman utama. Tanpa basa-basi, tanpa perlu pula penjelasan panjang lebar—tetua dari keluarga Kurosaki mengeluarkan titah.

 _Kerutan permanen di dahi Ichigo bertambah, wajah cemberutnya menyerinyit. Tanda keberatan yang telampau ketara, namun tidak disuarakan._

 _Laki-laki tua yang duduk di seberang meja mendengus masam, asap mengepul dari cangkir teh di atas meja tampak tidak menarik lagi melihat wajah masam Kurosaki muda. Wajah pembangkang, tentu ia sudah tahu akan mendapat respon lebih buruk nantinya. "Bulan depan adalah upacara pernikahan kalian, persiapkan dirimu."_

 _Kurosaki muda mencibir halus. Meski seharusnya perilakunya menjadi daftar tindakan yang amat di cela dalam buku tata krama, ia tetap sengaja memunculkan ekspresi untuk memancing kekesalan kakek tua di hadapannya. "Tugas apa lagi yang harus kulakukan? Pernikahan? Kalian pasti bercanda."_

" _Ini akan menjadi hal serius kalau kau bisa menjalani dengan baik pernikahan dan memberi kami pewaris laki-laki, Kurosaki Ichigo. Dengan begitu keluarga Kuchiki akan berada dalam genggaman kita."_

 _Ah—pewaris laki-laki memang selalu menjadi alat untuk memperkokoh pohon keluarga._

" _Dan—"_

 _Dan?_

"— _ketika kau menikah dengannya, kau akan menempati hirarki tertinggi dalam deretan cucuku."_

 _Lagi-lagi tata krama Kurosaki perlu diperbaiki, pemuda itu mendengus mencela dengan terang-terangan. "Sejak dulu kau selalu meremehkanku, Genryu-ji. Apakah kau sudah mulai pikun?"_

 _Seperti kebal dengan perilaku yang sudah mendarah daging dari sang cucu, kakek tua tersebut tetap melanjutkan penjelasan dengan wajah datar. "Anggap ini sebagai kesempatan. Generasi Kuchiki akan menjadi menantu terbaik yang pernah ada dalam garis keluarga Kurosaki."_

 _Kurosaki Ichigo tertawa, ekpresi yang lagi-lagi terlampau ketara. Sejak pemuda bersurai orange itu mengenal dunia, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menerima cibiran dari setiap anggota keluarga. Dari semua sepupunya, ia adalah yang paling pembangkang. Tidak pernah menurut, menjalani aturan sendiri tanpa perduli dengan semua tata krama dan adat. Toh, apa perdulianya. Ia sudah terlanjur muak dijadikan boneka sejak lahir. Para tetua yang menjadikannya bidak catur untuk memperbanyak kekayaan. Meskipun begitu, ia juga tidak bisa lepas dari tuntutan keluarga mengingat anggota keluarganya sendiri juga menjadi bagian dari permainan para tetua._

" _Ah—ada satu pertanyaan, bolehkah?"_

 _Sang kakek mengangguk, masih berwajah datar dan tenang._

" _Kalau seandainya hanya ada pewaris perempuan—apa yang akan terjadi?"_

" _Kau boleh membuang perempuan Kuchiki itu. Dia sama sekali tidak berguna."_

 _Tawa singkat kembali mengisi kesunyian ruangan. Ternyata memang benar adanya, tidak perduli setua apapun manusia hidup di dunia, keserakahan akan selalu membayangi._

.

.

.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Perempuan bersurai hitam kelam itu terbangun disaat langit masih menunjukkan kegelapan pagi. Tubuh telanjangnya bersinggut duduk, terlebih dahulu membenahi posisi selimut yang tidak sepenuhnya menutupi tubuh suaminya sebelum benar-benar turun dari tempat tidur.

Iris violetnya mengerjap beberapa kali, membiasakan pengelihatan pada tata ruang yang sudah jauh berbeda dari kamarnya dulu. Satu hal yang belum mebuatnya terbiasa dengan lingkungan rumah suaminya adalah beberapa bagian dari rumah yang memiliki unsur gaya barat. Meskipun ia cukup memaklumi sejak gaya-gaya barat mulai populer tidak sedikit masyarakat yang mengikuti, namun ada beberapa keluarga yang bersikeras mempertahankan gaya tradisional seperti keluarganya, keluarga besar Kuchiki.

Helaan nafas mengawali pagi. Kini ia sudah menjadi menantu di keluarga Kurosaki. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus belajar menyesuaikan. Lagi pula—ia hanya menjalani hidup. Tidak masalah berada dimana, atau apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Hanya sampai pada titik itu. Karena dunia tidak ada lagi yang menarik lagi untuk dijalani.

" _Apapun yang terjadi, ambil semua apa yang bisa kau miliki dari keluarga Kurosaki."_

Begitulah manusia. Munafik, egois, dan serakah. Apapun akan dilakukan karena tidak pernah merasa cukup. Lalu—Kuchiki Rukia sendiri apa?

Perlukah orang-orang tahu siapa?

Kuchiki Rukia adalah bagian dari kepalsuan keluarga Kuchiki. Dia kosong. Apapun yang keluarga Kuchiki inginkan, ia jalankan. Bagai boneka yang terus digerakan dengan tali. Ia hanya akan bergerak apabila keluarga Kuchiki yang menggerakannya.

.

.

.

Dahi pemilik surai orange menyerinyit. Wajahnya percampuran antara horor dan bingung, iris hazelnya terus waspada memandang berbagai hidangan di atas meja makan. Mungkin tidak semewah biasa yang ia santap di pagi hari, namun setidaknya kali ini bisa dibilang mengagumkan dari bentuk dan aromanya."Kau bisa memasak?"

Perempuan yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya cuma tersenyum kecil, mengangguk pelan sembari menyerahkan sumpit pada si surai orange, mempersilahkan untuk menyantap makanan.

Lagi, Ichigo menyerinyit diambang dilema. Ayolah, bukan tanpa alasan ia berekspresi waspada. Bayangkan dengan logika, mungkinkah perempuan bangsawan dengan seribu pelayan melayani sepanjang hidupnya pernah dan bisa mendapat kesempatan menyentuh dapur? Mungkinkah itu?

Berbagai jenis pemikiran buruk tidak bisa dihindarkan. Mungkinkah istrinya hanya ingin menarik perhatiannya? Atau Kuchiki Rukia diberi tugas untuk meracuni Kurosaki Ichigo?

"Waktu kecil aku berteman dekat dengan pelayan di mansion Kuchiki, dan ketika semua anggota keluarga sibuk mengurung diri di kamar, aku bermain di dapur."perempuan bermarga Kuchiki bertutur pelan tanpa ada ekspresi tersinggung, penjelasannya seakan telah mampu membaca isi kepala Ichigo.

Satu suapan. Setelah memulai acara makan dengan perasaan ragu, akhirnya Ichigo mencicipi masakan sang istri. Ichigo tahu seharusnya ia memberi tanggapan untuk meperbaiki kesan awal ekspresinya sebelum mencicipi, tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Ia hanaya terus melanjutkan makan.

Rukia pun begitu. Tidak menuntut komentar apapun dari suaminya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil saat pemuda itu terus melanjutkan makan. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa masakannya bisa dimakan.

"Hentikan itu."

Iris Rukia mengerjap, kepalanya mendongak kembali pada suaminya. Terdiam, masih memasang wajah datar yang kaku. Pertahanan ala Kuchiki Rukia, tentu saja—tujuannya agar tidak mudah ditebak.

Ichigo mendengus, tampaknya ia mulai paham watak istrinya. Meskipun belum mengerti situasi, perempuan itu akan terus bungkam. Begitu pula emosi yang lain—marah, sedih, senang, tersinggung, tampaknya perempuan itu akan selalu memilih untuk diam lebih dulu.

"Mempersiapkan pakaianku, bersikap sopan, memasak sarapan. Aku tahu itu semua palsu. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot berperan sebagai istri yang baik."

Ada jeda sepersekian menit usai Ichigo dengan gamblang mengeluarkaan isi kepalanya. Mimik muka istrinya tampak seperti baru saja menelan bongkahan es. Seperti yang diharapkan, perkataan jujurnya mampu membuat Rukia shock. Dalam hati ia sendiri tersenyum miris, bisa saja pernikahan mereka tidak akan bertahan lebih dari satu tahun.

"Aku hanya melakukan kewajibanku."

Ichigo mengerutkan dahi. Berbeda dengan ekspresi beberapa detik sebelumnya, kali ini merasa sang istri bisa bergabung dalam panggung sandiwara kabuki untuk berpartisipasi memainkan peran. Ekspresi yang ditampilkan sungguh tampak meyakinkan. Sayang Rukia telah salah memilih mencari lawan main, pria yang menjadi suaminya itu sudah terlampau familiar dengan kepalsuan, terlebih lagi yang telah keluarganya ciptakan.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau ingin menganggapnya palsu."

Ah—tampaknya Rukia juga sudah mampu membaca ekspresi suaminya. Apakah itu artinya mereka sudah bisa saling memahami? Sungguh menggelikan.

"Selama statusku adalah istri seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, maka aku akan menjadi pendukung yang baik untukmu."

Makanan yang baru saja ditelan malah terasa menyangkut di tenggorokan. Pria pemilik iris kuning madu kontan menyeringai sinis, semua pembicaraan membuat ia semakin muak. "Pendukung, eh?"sumpit yang dipegang diletakan kembali ke meja. Tubuh pemilik marga Kurosaki itu lebih maju ke depan, memberi tatapan intimidasi pada iris violet dihadapannya, menantang agar sang lawan bisa tunduk."Dengarkan aku. Hanya karena pernikahan kita memberi keuntungan besar kepada kedua keluarga, bukan berarti kau berguna untuk mendukungku. Aku kenal persis perempuan seperti apa yang dihasilkan dari keluarga bangsawan sepertimu. Aku malah merasa apabila bisa diberi pilihan, kau pasti ingin menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai daripada menikah denganku."

Lagi—ekspresi beku sebagai pertahanan Rukia. Iris violetnya menatap lurus dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi, nyaris seperti boneka yang tidak ada kehidupan. "Kau—tenang saja, hatiku tidak akan pernah dimiliki pria lain." Setelah kebekuan, nada suara perempuan raven itu berubah melunak. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Bahkan kurasa hatiku juga tidak akan pernah kau miliki."

.

.

.

Seorang pelayan berjalan menuntun langkah. Kepala dan isyarat tubuhnya menunduk rendah, menunjukkan rasa hormat mendalam pada tamu majikan yang senantiasa mengikuti arah di belakang si pelayan. Hanya bunyi derit lantai rumah yang terbuat dari papan yang mengisi keheningan tanpa adanya perbincangan.

Entah karena aura atau sadar akan kasta yang berbeda, si pelayan merasa gelisah. Meski orang yang dituntunnya tidak sedikitpun mengajak berbincang ataupun mengeluarkan perintah, tidak juga bersikap kurang sopan, namun aura tidak menyenangkan itu terlampau ketara hingga mampu membuat keringat dingin mengalir di belakang punggung si pelayan.

"Cih!"

Sang pelayan sedikit terlonjak. Dengusan kekesalan yang muncul di suasana hening dari tamu sang majikan membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya baginya. Takut-takut mata si pelayan melirik ke belakang, mencuri lihat wajah pemuda bersurai orange yang masih terus mengikuti meski garis wajahnya semakin berekrut keruh.

"Tidak akan pernah memiliki hatinya? Dasar perempuan angkuh, memangnya dia pikir aku akan tertarik padanya."

Mungkin hanya gerutuan pelan disertai sumpah serapah, namun setidaknya hal tersebut sudah cukup membuat sang pelayan bernafas lega. Ia tahu tamu majikannya ini sedang kesal, tapi setidaknya kekesalan itu bukan tertuju padanya. Yah—sayang ia harus bersabar menuntun tamu majikan berwajah masam ini sampai ke ruang dimana majikannyaa menunggu.

.

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo—sedang kesal.

Seperti baru saja memakan jamur beracun, perutnya terus melilit dipenuhi rasa dongkol. Ia perlu udara segar, waktu yang cukup untuk mengembalikan logikanya agar tidak lagi terpengaruh oleh perbincangan dengan istrinya tadi perlu diragukan lagi, Kuchiki Rukia adalah satu paket lengkap perempuan dingin yang mampu memancing kekesalan. Sayang—tampaknya ia dikutuk hari ini, kali ini adalah giliran ketua klan keluarga yang merecoki hidupnya.

"Bagaimana istrimu?"

Kurosaki Genryusai.

Salah satu tetua yang paling di hormati di garis keturunan Kurosaki. Tidak hanya klan Kurosaki, namun beberapa klan juga telah tunduk pada seorang kakek tua yang fisiknya saja tampak tidak meyakinkan. Mereka bergabung, membangun sebuah aliansi dalam ikatan kekeluargaan yang kokoh.

Tidak langsung menjawab, Kurosaki Ichigo mendengus terlebih dahulu. Membahas istrinya semakin membuat perut melilit tak karuan. "Kakek tenang saja, kami bergaul dengan baik. Aku bahkan sudah menidurinya tadi malam."

Hampir terbiasa dengan bahasa kurang sopan cucunya, Genryusai tidak menunjukkan ekspresi terganggunya. Ia harus lebih bijak, mengkesampingkan sikap cucunya untuk mendapat klarifikasi bahwa prilaku si muda Kurosaki tidak memperburuk nama keluarga. "Ah—kau tidak memaksanya kan? Bisa lebih buruk kalau seandainya kau dilaporkan ke keluarganya karena sudah berbuat kasar padanya."

"Kakek tenang saja, apakah perlu kuceritakan berapa kali kami melakukannya? Atau perlukah aku menjelaskan seperti apa prosesnya—"

"Bicaramu terlalu vulgar, Kurosaki Ichigo!" suara sang tetua meninggi, mengejutkan beberapa ekor burung yang sedang bermain di teras luar hingga terbang menjauh ketakutan. Ichigo tidak mengambil pusing, nampak acuh membuang muka keluar memandang mengikuti arah terbang burung kecil yang melarikan diri terbang ke langit tadi.

"Tidak perlu marah, Genryu- _ji_. Bukankah kau memanggilku hanya ingin bertanya tentang itu?"

Kurosaki Genryusai menggeram halus. "Kau sungguh manusia yang paling angkuh dan tidak tahu sopan santun."

Terbiasa dengan makian dan sumpah serapah, Kurosaki Ichigo tidak sedikitpun menaruh perhatian pada makian sang tetua. Memicu nyengat panas darah sang tetua hingga ke ubun-ubun, menciptakan emosi yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir, kau hanya beruntung terlahir sebagai lelaki." Kurosaki Genryusai menumpahkan racunnya. Mungkin Ichigo masih terlihat tidak mendengarkan, tapi Genryusai tahu, tidak ada pembicaraan yang lebih menyinggung perasaan sang cucu selain tentang tua itu telah hidup jauh lebih lama dan sudah amat paham dengan tabiat semua cucunya.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi kalau seandainya saat itu ibumu melahirkan seorang anak perempuan." Kurosaki Ichigo masih bersidekap di depan dada, tapi wajah masam pemuda itu telah kembali menatap tidak suka pada sang Genryusai terkembang, mulutnya telah membuka untuk menyempurnakan racun yang telah ia keluarkan. "Nah—tampaknya kau sudah paham. Pastinya kau akan lebih cerdas untuk memberikan pewaris laki-laki."

.

.

.

"Tu,tu—an... maafkan, saya." Seorang pelayanan malang bersimpuh ketakutan. Ia tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. Ia hanya berjalan di koridor, namun tiba-tiba sosok sang majikan muncul menabrak dirinya hingga terdorong jatuh. Meskipun ia yang terjatuh, tanpa banyak pikir ia langsung bersimpuh meminta maaf begitu tahu siapa yang menjadi objek penabrak dirinya. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, wajahnya takut-takut mendongak dan mendapati sang majikan tampak tidak perduli dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Menggemakan langkah disepanjang koridor dengan hentakan kaki penuh emosi.

"Kau tidak apa?" seorang pelayan lain tampak bersimpati membantu si pelayan malang berdiri.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kurosaki- _sama_?" si pelayan malang berbisik penasaran, sedikit perasaan lega karena malaikat pencabut nyawa hanya sekilas lewat saja.

"Seperti Kurosaki- _sama_ sedang dalam suasana hati buruk. Sebaiknya kita jauh-jauh saja."

Si pelayan malang mengangguk mengerti. Meski belum begitu lama bekerja di rumah besar Kurosaki Ichigo, ia sudah tahu dari pelayan lain yang suka bergosip bahwa majikan mereka punya temprament yang buruk.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa!"

Itu mungkin bukan pertanyaan, tapi hanya bentuk protes yang disertai jeritan ketika tubuh mungil Rukia dilemparkan tidak hormat ke atas tempat tidur. Merasa frustasi bercampur emosi bersinggut untuk duduk di pinggiran ranjang namun tidak terlalu berhasil karena tubuhnya kembali diterjang oleh tubuh yang dua kali lebih besar ukurannya milik sang suami. Putus asa menggerayangi serta menarik-narik bawahan kimono yang dikenakan Rukia.

Beberapa saat lalu Rukia sedang berdiskusi dengan juru masak tentang menu-menu apa saja yang disukai oleh suaminya. Pembicaraan masih berjalan serius sampai ia melihat kedatangan suaminya, semakin mendekat dengan wajah merah padam. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya Rukia sudah berada dalam gendongan suaminya.

"Bicara padaku, Ichigo. Kau kenapa?" susah payah tangan mungil Rukia mendorong dada si pria pemilik surai orange, menghindari kecupan brutal pada persimpangan lehernya. Namun jangankan menjauh, tangan suaminya itu malah sudah berhasil menarik lepas ikatan obi kimononya. Jangan lagi bertanya apakah Rukia paham dengan isyarat jelas dari suaminya, tentu ia tahu. Tapi Rukia belum siap. Ia tahu Ichigo hanya ingin melampiaskan emosi, ia tahu tubuhnya hanya sebagai alasan. Dan Rukia juga tahu—tubuhnya tidak akan siap bila harus mengulang lagi pengalaman pertamanya tadi malam.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, Ichigo. Jangan lakukan sekarang," Rukia menghindar, mendorong, serta menggeliat kesana-kemari—mengerahkan segala cara. Pokoknya mereka belum bisa melakukannya untuk waktu sekarang. Dan bunyi dentingan ikat pinggang dari stelan pakaian ala barat yang dikenakan suaminya membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya semakin kencang. "Kau tidak boleh—"

Dan—ada jeritan.

Pernah mendengar bahwa ular yang dipukul ekornya akan melompat menggigit balik sang pemukul? Ular itu merasakan sakit, secara insting ia akan melakukan pertahanan diri dengan cara yang menakutkan. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Rukia.

Tubuh Rukia lekas mengambil posisi duduk, nafasnya tidak teratur, sudut bibirnya memperlihatkan ada noda darah. Matanya masih tidak fokus menatap jejak bercak darah di sprei putih, mengikuti arah tetesan sampai pada tangan suaminya yang meneteskan darah segar.

Mata kuning madu milik suaminya berkilat keemasan, menampilkan ekspresi horor menahan amarah. "Kau menggigitku, perempuan gila?"

Ya, benar. Rukia menggigit tangan suaminya.

Semua tejadi di luar kendali. Ia hanya tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukan saat Ichigo tidak menghiraukan perkataannya, lalu semakin tidak terkendali saat suaminya mencoba menyatukan tubuh mereka. Ia marah, merasa tidak dihargai, dan muak. Seharusnya tidak hanya menggigit, Rukia juga ingin memukulkan lampu meja pada kepala suaminya hingga pemuda itu tidak bernyawa. Tapi—itu tidak diperbolehkan bukan? Terlebih lagi ia adalah seorang Kuchiki, dan juga—istri Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ma,maafkan aku," Rukia berbisik pelan, membungkukkan badan. Berkebalikan dengan semua isi kepalanya yang memikirkan sejuta cara membunuh sosok jingga dihadapannya, telah memilih hukum dasar yang selalu keluarganya katakan dalam hirarki rumah tangga, apabila seorang suami melakukan kesalahan—itu adalah karena kesalahan seorang istri.

Ichigo mendengus mencemooh, memandang jijik pada perempuan kanibal yang sudah dinikahinya. Haruskah mereka bercerai saja? Ichigo cukup ngeri membayangkan masa depan pernikahan yang tampak suram kedepannya. "Maaf?"

"Ya," suara perempuan pemilik surai hitam mulai terdengar serak dan bergetar. "Maafkan aku karena menikah denganmu belum pernah disentuh pria manapun."

"..."

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." Rukia membungkuk terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya turun dari ranjang. Sebaik mungkin membenarkan kimono yang tampak mengerikan meskipun jalannya sedikit tertatih.

Awalnya perkataan Rukia terdengar ambigu. Ichigo merasa perempuan itu yang bersalah karena sudah membuat tangannya berdarah. Namun kenyataan di depan mata tidak bisa ia abaikan saat melihat cara berjalan istrinya yang sedikit aneh. Membuat mulut Ichigo terkatup rapat dihantui rasa bersalah. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan kesalahan yang amat fatal? Lupa bahwa Rukia tidak sama dengan perempuan-perempuan penghibur yang kadang ditidurinya di luar sana. Perempuan itu seharusnya masih merasakan sakit dari pengalaman pertama di malam pengantin mereka.

Terbersit kenginginan kecil untuk mengejar, meminta maaf atas tindakan yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan, namun logika dengan tegas menolak. Karena sejak awal pernikahan mereka bukan atas keinginannya, maka tidak masalah kan perempuan itu menerima akibatnya—tidak akan dicintai.

Benarkah begitu?

Ah—apakah sebentar lagi keluarga Kuchiki dan Kurosaki akan menghakimi Kurosaki Ichigo?

.

.

.

Langkah kecil Rukia berjalan memasuki ruang istirahat di ujung koridor gedung bagian barat. Berjalan anggun memainkan lakon sebagaimana rutinitas harian seorang nyonya bangsawan, seolah tidak pernah terjadi masalah pada dirinya.

Beberapa orang pelayan telah heboh menatap saat keluar dari kamar peristirahatan dimana sang suami membawanya tadi. Mereka sudah mencoba menutupi, namun rasa penasaran masih terlihat membayangi wajah mereka satu per satu. Beberapa mungkin juga menatap prihatin, tidak sedikit juga yang mencibir. Berani bertaruh mereka pasti mendengar pertengkaran dirinya dengan Ichigo, terlebih lagi pada saat meninggalkan kamar kondisi Rukia terbilang cukup mengerikan. Tentunya dengan gampang para pelayan menyimpulkan nyonya mereka telah menjadi korban amukan kemaran si Kurosaki muda.

"Ini tehnya, Nyonya."

Rukia mengangguk sekilas, refleks merubah ekspresi muram menjadi senyum. Mungkin saja ekspresinya tidak akan dilihat sama sekali, Rukia juga tidak perduli. Ia hanya terbiasa membuat semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Orang menyebutnya tidak berperasaan, tapi Rukia lebih setuju menganggapnya sebagai pertahanan diri. Karena di dunia ini kita hanya hidup untuk diri sendiri, tidak perduli sebanyak apapun orang yang mengelilingi, itu semua hanya ilusi.

"Tolong antarkan obat luka ke kamar Ichigo,"

"Ya?" si pelayan tersentak terkejut, sedikit tidak menduga bahwa akan mendengar suara nyonya rumah yang seharusnya masih shock.

Rukia tersenyum kecil, mengabaikan ekspresi kebingungan pelayan. Tangan kecilnya meraih cangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan asap, menyeruput ringan seolah sedang menikmati waktu santai yang damai. "Tangannya terluka. Tidak perlu mengajaknya berbicara kalau kau takut. Cukup tinggalkan saja kotak obat itu di kamar kami."

Meski sedikit enggan dan dikuasai kebingungan, sang pelayan menjawab dengan anggukan patuh. Membantah perintah majikan bukan bagian dari tugasnya. Jadinya ia hanya patuh dan keluar dari ruangan setelah memastikan majikannya tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi.

Sejenak setelah kepergian sang pelayan, Rukia meletakan kembali cangkir teh agar tidak terlepas dari pegangan. Angin dingin menyusup ke pori-pori kulitnya, tubuh kecil yang tampak tenang mulai gemetar halus. Emosi yang sedari tadi disimpan meguar sekujur tubuh. Segaris aliran terbentuk dari sudut mata mengalir ke ujung dagu, memberi tetesan kecil saat jatuh terbawa gravitasi.

Inilah alasan kenapa semua bisa menjadi palsu. Setiap hari ia hidup demi keuntungan orang lain, membunuh rasa dengan masuk jurang yang gelap, mengunci diri dengan semua sisi tergelap dirinya. Oh—tenang saja, tidak perlu repot mengakhawatirkan dirinya, dia baik-baik saja. Karena Rukia selalu menjadi seorang iblis menakutkan, tidak berperasaan dan tidak bernyawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **Demons**

 **.**

 **Hoshikawa Mey**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengusan masam, kerutan permanen.

Tidak perduli seindah apapun bintang menghiasi langit malam di luar, tidak perduli kerlap-kerlip lampu taman menyemarakan keindahan deretan bonsai di taman indah nan luas di Kurosaki mansion—semua hanya sampah. Onggokan tampilan perusak mata yang tidak akan memperbaiki suasana hati.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Pemuda gagah yang namanya kini tengah naik daun dideretan keluarga Kurosaki berdiri suram di pinggiran teras taman. Beberapa orang sepupu ataupun keluarganya sendiri telah mencoba mengajaknya berbincang beberapa menit lalu, namun mereka menyerah saat tanggapan sinis atau dengusan masam diperoleh sebagai jawaban. Tidak masalah. Seharusnya sejak awal mereka sudah tahu kepribadian Ichigo jauh dari kata menyenangkan, toh—Ichigo sudah tahu kemunculan mereka hanya karena penasaran mengorek informasi bagaimana orang pembangkan seperti dirinya bisa mendapatkan Kuchiki Rukia sebagai menantu keluarga Kurosaki. Mereka hanya iri, mereka ingin mencari celah kelemahan, lalu memperoloknya untuk dipertontonkan. Karena itu—berbincang dengan mereka tidak ada gunanya.

"Hai, Ichigo."

Ichigo memaki pelan, mengutuk kemunculan seorang pria yang ia kenal sebagai salah seorang sepupunya. Entah siapa namanya, Ichigo bahkan tidak ingat. Namun ada satu hal yang tidak disukai Ichigo, karena orang itu adalah salah satu sepupunya yang paling menyebalkan.

"Tidak perlu bersikap seolah tidak melihatku, Sepupu."

Tubuh Ichigo berbalik, menatap arah lain dari pemandangan taman mansion, matanya masih melirik sinis pada orang disampingnya. Terkutuklah pesta bulanan keluarga Kurosaki yang membuanya dipertemukan dengan semua anggota keluarga.

"Kudengar kau baru menikah, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat." pemuda itu tersenyum manis menepuk pundak Ichigo, tidak perduli tatapan si surai orange menusuk sinis. Ichigo tahu pemuda itu tidak akan mudah diusir. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong aku belum melihat istrimu. Dan sejak tadi kulihat kau datang sendiri. Apakah kalian bertengkar?"

Nah—benar bukan? Orang ini sungguh menyebalkan.

Kenapa semua orang selalu menanyakan keberadaan istrinya disaat ia bisa melakukan kegiatan sendiri. Memang saat ini adalah acara keluarga, sudah seharusnya Ichigo lebih mengakrabkan perempuan yang baru dinikahinya pada semua anggota keluarga besar. Tapi perlu dicatat, itu bukan kesalahannya. Mereka memang sedang dalam hubungan yang kurang baik, tapi perlu untuk diketahui—mereka masih dalam rutinitas komunikasi yang normal. Meski tidak sama dengan hari-hari sebelum terjadi percekcokan di antara mereka, tetap saja Ichigo sudah dengan terpaksa berbincang dengan istrinya untuk membuat perempuan itu ikut serta dalam acara keluarga Kurosaki. Dan sekali lagi—jangan salahkan dirinya ketika Rukia langsung menolak sopan dengan mengatakan tidak bisa pergi dengan dirinya karena sudah memiliki rencana lain.

Lihat betapa liciknya perempuan itu.

Perempuan kanibal itu mungkin masih dendam pada dirinya dan sengaja membalas dendam, mempermalukan Ichigo dengan tidak ikut mendampingi diacara keluarga perdana Rukia semenjak menjadi seorang menantu keluarga Kurosaki. Oh—jangan dikira Ichigo akan tinggal diam atas perlakuan tidak menyenangkan yang diperolehnya, nanti ada saatnya ia akan buat perhitungan pada Rukia. Nanti. Pasti.

"Oh—ayolah, Ichigo. Ceritakan sesuatu tentang istrimu. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat wajahnya, apakah dia cant—wow!"

Ichigo bernafas tenang, sedikit lega tampaknya ada hal lain yang mengalihkan perhatian sepupunya dari topik pembicaraan tentang istrinya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang cukup spektakuler, karena beberapa orang sepupunya yang lain bergumam kagum pada objek yang arahnya berlawanan dengan tatapan mata kuning madu Ichigo. Yah—Ichigo tidak terlalu ambil peduli, ia juga tidak berminat dengan semua hal yang menarik perhatian para sepupunya.

"Hei, Ichigo."

Ichigo berdecak pelan, tangan sepupunya terus menarik-narik lengan jasnya. Sepupunya itu seperti tidak bosan mengganggu.

"Apakah perempuan itu akan menjadi calon menantu keluarga Kurosaki berikutnya? Lihat dia, sangat cantik."

Setengah hati badan Ichigo membalik, memfokuskan mata mengikuti arah telunjuk sepupunya mengacung. Awalnya ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan, namun lambat laun irisnya menangkap sesosok perempuan yang duduk di teras taman bersama beberapa orang tetua. Wajah manisnya terus tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa merespon ucapan dari sang tetua, dan ada kalanya di jeda percakapan ia akan menuangkan teh pada cangkir sang tetua. Tampilan perempuan itu begitu sempurna dan berkilau bagi setiap mata memandang. Bahkan keindahan lampu taman yang telah sengaja tertata cantik tenggelam oleh keindahan perempuan itu.

"Uwaa... perempuan itu tersenyum kearah sini, Ichigo." tangan sepupu Ichigo menggapai-gapai mencari lengan Ichigo, namun wajahnya berkerut bingung saat tidak meraih apapun. Matanya melirik kesamping, hanya kosong yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang berdiri sendiri. "Lho, kemana Ichigo pergi?"

.

.

.

Air kolam pemandian air panas sedikit beriak, memunculkan gelombang kecil ketika airnya yang mengepulkan uap hangat dimasuki oleh badan Ichigo.

Pemuda itu menyandarkan diri pada batuan kolam, mencari posisi ternyaman untuk mengistirahatkan sejenak isi kepala karena terlalu banyak dipenuhi pemikiran yang membuatnya berdenyut menyakitkan. Sejak menikah, ia begitu berlebihan mempekerjakan otaknya akhir-akhir ini. Apakah seharusnya ia tidak memilih jalan pintas dengan menikahi putri bangsawan Kuchiki untuk membuatnya dihargai anggota keluarga lain? Tapi—kalau ia tidak melakukannya, tentu ia masih akan dipandang hina oleh yang lain. Lahir dari ibu seorang Kurosaki dan ayah seorang Shiba, tapi malah mendapat gelar kehormatan marga Kurosaki. Bayangkan bagaimana tidak cemburunya para anggota keluarga lain yang sudah susah payah melahirkan keturunan laki-laki Kurosaki demi mendapatkan nama. Hanya karena Kurosaki Masaki putri kesayangan di keluarga Kurosaki, hanya karena Kurosaki Ichigo seorang laki-laki, selebihnya tidak ada hal yang seharusnya bisa membuat Ichigo menjadi seorang Kurosaki. Karena itu dia dibenci, anggota keluarganya sendiri yang membuatnya menjadi manusia tidak memiliki tata krama seperti sekarang.

"Bukankah acara belum selesai sama sekali."

Ichigo tersentak terkejut, kepalanya mendongak mendapati seorang perempuan duduk manis di samping pinggiran batu kolam tempat Ichigo bersandar. Perempuan itu tidak lagi terbalut kimono indah seperti beberapa menit lalu, kini hanya mengenakan yukata sederhana dengan membawa nampan berisi sake berserta cawan.

"Kau tampaknya menikmati berbicara dengan para tetua," tubuh Ichigo bergerak santai, lebih memilih mengalihkan padangan kearah sisi lain kolam ketimbang menatap kembali perempuan disampingnya. Meski tidak melirik, ia tahu perempuan itu tengah tersenyum saat sedang menuangkan sake.

"Bukankah aku harus terlihat mengagumkan di hadapan keluargamu?" tangan perempuan itu menyerahkan cawan kecil terisi yang langsung di sambut Ichigo. "Semua orang akan berkata istri Kurosaki Ichigo mengesankan, lalu mereka mulai berpikir bagaiman seorang Kurosaki Ichigo mendapatkan istri sehebat itu. Bukankah yang seperti itu akan membuat namamu tampak hebat? Benar bukan?"

Mendengus kasar, dalam satu tegukan sake habis. Dahi Ichigo menyerinyit kecil saat nuansa alkohol merangsa indra. "Tampaknya kau pandai bermain peran."

"Aku hanya mencoba menikmati. Mau tambah lagi?"

Tangan Ichigo mengulurkan cawan kosong, menunggu untuk diisi kembali. Namun mendadak telapak tangannya merasakan sensasi lembut menyentuh permukaan kulit. Cawan kosong terabaikan, tergantikan oleh tangan perempuan bersurai hitam yang menyentuh jejak garis luka pada tangannya.

"Apakah masih sakit?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Entah karena sake atau karena uap air kolam yang hangat, sentuhan pada kulit Ichigo memberikan stimulus yang berbeda padanya. Karena itu tanpa peringatan, dalam satu tarikan perempuan yang berada di pinggiran kolam ikut masuk bergabung menikmati hangatnya air kolam tanpa harus repot-repot melepas yukata.

"Ichigo?"

"Abaikan tetang itu," tangan Ichigo meraih pinggang mungil milik perempuan itu, menciptakan kontak lebih dekat hingga nafas mereka berhembus dalam jarak yang dekat. "Sekarang aku yang lebih ingin tahu, apakah kau—masih sakit?"

Perempuan itu mengulum senyum. Kata 'sakit' yang mereka sebut masing-masing memiliki arti yang berbeda, namun ia tahu 'sakit' yang suaminya maksud jauh lebih menjadi fokus utama untuk mereka bahas. "Kau menginginkan tubuhku?"

"Karena kau yang merayuku."

Senyum penuh arti terkembang dari pemilik surai hitam, matanya terus mengerjap menampilkan iris violet yang menyimpan nafsu yang sama. "Bukankah ini pemandian campur di rumahmu? Bagaimana kalau ada anggota keluarga Kurosaki yang memilih beristirahat lebih dulu dan masuk kesini?"

Tahu bahwa iris mata istrinya juga memancarkan kilatan yang sama, Ichigo tidak membuang banyak waktu. Percakapan hanya membuat waktu terulur sia-sia. Karena itu tangannya tanpa harus dikomandoi sudah meraih gundukan halus di depan dada istrinya lewat celah yukata yang tersingkap. "Tampaknya kau sudah lupa, Rukia. Kita masih punya tugas yang jauh lebih penting, memberi mereka pewaris."

Mata Rukia mengerjap, menerima sensai nikmat dari perlakuan suaminya. Bibirnya sudah mengeluarkan desahan kecil hasil respon tangan-tangan terampil menjamah tubuh. "Jadi—jika aku menolakmu sekarang, apakah kau akan mencari perempuan lain untuk menggantikanku."

Surai orange itu menggeleng, sedikit menggelitik tengkuk saat menyeruak ke persimpangan leher Rukia. Tangan Ichigo kini jauh lebih gigih menyingkap yukata di dalam air, menjelajahi baigan tersensitif milik istrinya. Ada rasa bangga saat perempuan itu terkesiap kecil dan mencengkram lengannya lebih ketat. "Kau tidak akan menolakku, Rukia. Kau adalah istri yang penurut."

"Lalu—" Rukia terkesiap, pahanya telah dibuka dengan lebar, celana dalamnya juga sudah dirampas sejak tadi. "—kenapa kau masih bertanya meskipun sudah tahu—ahhm."

Nafas Rukia tertahan, mengetatkan cengkraman pada lengan Ichigo, ia butuh peganggan sebelum berlangsung menjadi lebih gila bersama suaminya yang kini makin menenggelamkan wajah pada persimpangan lehernya. Ada geraman halus dari bibir pemuda itu sebelumnya, Rukia tahu bahwa pemuda itu juga sedang merasa sensasi luar biasa dari penyatuan mereka.

"Kau tahu, kau terlalu banyak bicara."

Rukia tertawa ringan meski nafas tidak beraturan, mulai mengikuti irama hentakan pinggul suaminya. "Kalau begitu, buatlah aku menjeritkan namamu."

Kepala Ichigo tidak lagi berada di persimpangan leher, kini mata mereka tengah beradu dengan kilatan penuh nafsu. Apakah ini tantangan baginya? Kalau memang benar, Ichigo tidak lagi menyia-nyiakan waktu. Mengambil irama menggila dan membungkam bibir istrinya ketika desahan semakin terdengar liar. Menikmati suasana uap air yang kian memanaskan gairah.

.

.

.

"Hei, apakah kalian tahu? Sepupu kita kemarin datang sendiri?" percakapan ringan sebagai awal pagi anggota keluarga Kurosaki. Mereka bisa saja memuji, atau bahkan merendahkan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka, sayang nyatanya mereka tidak perduli. Selagi semua informasi masih layak dan terbilang menyenangkan untuk dibicarakan, mereka akan tetap melanjutkan meski terkadang akan menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Terlebih lagi yang mereka bicarakan adalah sepepu tercinta mereka, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ah, benarkah?" salah satu menyahuti. "Pantas saja dia kembali lebih cepat ke kamar tadi malam. Apakah dia malu pada kita?" lanjutnya dengan tawa puas.

"Kasihan sekali. Kalau bukan karena sikapnya yang kasar pada istri, bisa saja wajah istrinya yang dipilihkan Genryu- _ji_ sangat jelek. Makanya dia tidak bisa membawa istrinya di hadapan kita."

"Tapi kudengar dari ayahku yang menghadiri pernikahannya, istrinya adalah seorang Kuchiki. Kalian pernah lihat Kuchiki Byakuya kan? Mana mungkin wajah anggota keluarga Kuchiki jelek."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, bukankah kau kemarin datang di acara pernikahan Ichigo?"

Yang ditanyai menggeleng, membalas tatapan penuh tanya dari wajah-wajah Kurosaki. "Wajah istrinya ditutupi, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas."

"Kenapa kalian tidak mendatangi kamarnya saja. Istrinya sudah tiba disini kemarin sore."

Wajah-wajah penuh rasa penasaran berubah memucat mendengar suara serak khas yang begitu mereka kenal sejak dilahirkan di dunia. Tentu saja, bahkan hampir banyak orang mengenali pemilik suara itu karena orang itu adalah tetua yang paling dihormati di keluarga Kurosaki, Kurosaki Genryusai.

Tampaknya tidak baik melanjutkan pembicaraan pagi. Walau sang tetua sudah tahu dengan kebiasaan cucu-cucunya, tapi sebagai generasi pewaris tidak sepantasnya mereka memperbincangkan rumah tangga sepupu mereka di hadapan sang tetua. Kembali pada sikap sopan dan penuh tata krama satu per satu anggota keluarga Kurosaki duduk memenuhi meja makan tanpa ada lagi percakapan yang di lontarkan. Mereka malu karena ketahuan berbicara buruk, tapi mereka tidak menyesal. Itulah buruknya mereka.

Sang tetua—Kurosaki Genryusai berdehem keras, tampak sengaja untuk memperlihatkan kharismanya. Matanya memandang satu per satu wajah generasi pewarisnya, mencari sosok yang ingin dilihat. "Mana Ichigo?"

Pertanyaan dari sang tetua membuat yang lainmencibir. Alasan kenapa Kurosaki Ichigo menjadi yang paling dibenci diantara semua deretan pewaris, karena pemuda itu layak mendapatkannya. Seberapapun tak pantasnya pemuda itu menjadi pewaris, sang tetua tetap menjadi orang yang paling menyayangi dan pelindung pemuda tidak tahu sopan santun itu. Meski pemuda itu tidak pernah tahu karena kurangnya rasa peka atau memang tidak perduli, tapi anggota keluarga yang lain cukup sadar dengan gelagat pilih kasih dari sang tetua. Buktinya saja diantara semua pewaris, hanya Ichigo yang dipilihkan calon istri yang terbaik dari keluarga bangsawan terkemuka.

"Ahh.. mungkin dia kurang sehat, Genryu- _ji_. Aku lihat dia kembali lebih awal ke kamarnya tadi malam." salah seorang menyahut. "Dan—kenapa Genryu- _ji_ sarapan pagi disini? Bukankah pelayan sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Genryu- _ji_ di ruang makan utama?"

"Aku bosan sarapan dengan orang tua kalian. Sesekali aku ingin melihat wajah menantu keluarga ini."

Semua orang yang ada di meja makan tersenyum, terlebih lagi mereka yang sudah memiliki pasangan. Pasangan adalah sebagai modal utama untuk bersaing, semakin berada ataupun semakin berbudipekerti yang baik maka akan semakin menyanjung nama mereka. Tampil terbaik adalah kewajiban bukan selingan, karena dalam hal persaingan tidak pernah mengenal kata akhir.

"Kakek sarapan pagi disini?"

Wajah-wajah senyum di meja makan mendongak menatap sumber suara yang tidak begitu familiar namun terasa bersahabat. Bukan hanya suaranya, namun kehadirannya bagai sebuah magnet yang membuat mata tidak bisa lepas darinya. Sosoknya yang terbalut kimono begitu anggun dan menawan, amat manis dan menggoda. Jelas dialah yang masih menjadi misteri atas kemunculannya tadi malam. Tidak ada yang sempat berinteraksi dengannya selain para tetua, karena itulah kemunculannya di Kurosaki Mansion dipagi hari semakin memunculkan banyak pertanyaan. Apakah perempuan itu seorang menantu, atau—seorang calon menantu berikutnya?

Pemikiran terakhir membuat pewaris-pewaris Kurosaki yang masih melajang membusungkan dada, membuat lebih tegap berwibawa untuk mudah lebih terlihat, berharap mendapatkan hadiah manis di pagi hari.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kurosaki Genryusai tersenyum dibalik deretan kumisnya yang sudah memutih, terlihat terhibur dengan kemunculan perempuan berkimono sederhana tapi anggun, namun mata sang tetua mengerut melihat pemandangan yang tak lazim. Dihadapannya perempuan itu membawa nampan berisi teh yang asapnya masih mengepul. "Kenapa kau membawa nampan teh? Pelayan mana yang bersikap kurang ajar membiarkanmu melakukan kegiatan dapur seperti itu?"

Perempuan itu tertawa menyenangkan. Teguran dari sang tetua malah terdengar seperti rasa perduli daripada amarah. "Ini hanya teh, Kakek. Dirumah aku juga sudah biasa melakukannya setiap pagi. Lagi pula aku melakukannya karena keinginanku, bukan karena—"

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri? Kakek tidak suka ada orang yang berdiri ketika sedang berbincang dengannya."

Lagi-lagi suasana berubah drastis. Seperti cuaca yang berubah sejuk karena kemunculan si perempuan anggun, kali ini hawa berubah menjadi tidak menyenangkan saat sosok bersurai orange muncul seperti mengotori pemandangan para pewaris Kurosaki. Boleh disambut, dialah sang sepupu kesayangan—Kurosaki Ichigo.

Pemuda berwajah berkerut itu berjalan tanpa harus repot terpesona pada pusat magnet di ruangan, karena perempuan itu malah cepat mengikuti langkah Kurosaki muda seperti mangnet yang tertarik kutub yang cocok. "Aku membuatkanmu teh untuk berdamai. Kenapa kau malah masih terlihat marah padaku?" perempuan itu merengut, tapi malah terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

Tidak sadar seisi ruangan masih memperhatikan, Ichigo mendengus menatap tidak suka perempuan yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu pagi-pagi ketika kita sendiri baru tertidur pagi ini, kau tahu jam berapa kita baru selesai—" mulut Ichigo langsung di bekap tangan mungil, menghentikan semua kalimat agar tidak terjabarkan semua meski sudah terasa terlambat. Kalimat Ichigo secara garis besar hampir menjelaskan tentang aktivitas mereka di pemandian air panas kemarin berlanjut aktif ke tempat berikutnya.

Perempuan bersurai raven itu memerah, menunduk menyembunyikan rasa malu. Ekspresinya mengembalikan kesadaran Ichigo, baru teringat bahwa mereka berada di Kurosaki Mansion, bukan rumah pribadi mereka. Iris kuning madu itu akhirnya melempar pandang ke satu per satu wajah memerah sepupunya, dan disana ada Kurosaki Genryusai. Apakah—

Tawa Kurosaki Genryusai memecah keheningan. Garis-garis kerutan di pinggiran matanya semakin terlihat saat tawanya semakin kencang. "Perempuan ini adalah Kuchiki Rukia, istri sepupu kalian." ucapnya masih diselingi tawa. "Kalian lihat, seharusnya kehidupan pernikahan itu seperti mereka. Ahh—kalau seperti ini aku semakin tidak sabar menunggu pewaris laki-laki berikutnya."

Kalimat penjelas dari Kurosaki Genryusai benar-benar menambah masam di wajah para pewaris lain. Mereka sama sekali tidak bahagia, mereka cemburu, mereka juga tidak terima. Yah—karena inilah yang namanya kehidupan, mereka nyatanya masih memasang topeng wajah tersenyum meski kesal setengah mati.

.

.

.

"Sudah kukatakan, mereka suka melihat pertunjukan suami-istri bahagia. Kau tidak lihat wajah sepupumu seperti ingin memenggal kepalamu dan merebutku karena sangat cemburu."

Ichigo diam tidak menjawab. Matanya terus fokus menatap pemandangan luar dari balik jendela. Patut diakui ia menikmati bermain peran bersama Rukia pagi tadi. Walau sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan bukan karena dibuat-buat, itu hanya alami terjadi begitu saja, tapi ia cukup puas dengan hasil yang diperoleh.

Pagi sebelum sarapan pagi, mereka berdua sudah bangun. Benar mereka melakukan aktivitas malam hingga dini hari, tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi kebiasaan bangun mereka yang ternyata sama-sama disiplin—jam enam pagi. Malah mereka sempat melanjutkan kegiatan mereka saat mandi pagi bersama. Mau apa dikata, meski mereka menikah bukan karena cinta, tapi nafsu lebih memegang kendali penuh membangun koneksi di antara mereka berdua. Rukia adalah perempuan yang baru pertama kali merasa nikmatnya dijamah seorang laki-laki, tentu tidak akan menolak saat bisa terus mengulangi kenikmatan itu bersama seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dilarang untuk menyentuhnya. Dan Ichigo—tentu ia masih sama dengan laki-laki kebanyakan, ia juga akan menikmati tidur dengan seorang perempuan, terlebih lagi perempuan itu cukup menarik dan berada dalam jangkauan. Jadi mereka terus melakukannya dan disaat pergulatan telah selesai, mereka membicarakan tentang para sepupu Kurosaki Ichigo yang menyebalkan, yang beberapa malah meneteskan air liursaat melihat Rukia dan belum mengetahui bahwa perempuan itu adalah istri Ichigo. Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk Rukia yang tampil lebih dulu di ruang makan, lalu disusul oleh Ichigo. Dan—komentar positif Kurosaki Genryusai sebagai hadiah mereka karena sudah bermain peran dengan baik.

"Kau—sangat pandai berwajah cantik di hadapan mereka. Kau tidak pernah melakukannya dihadapanku sebelumnya." komentar Ichigo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela, memunculkan respon tawa dari sang istri.

Rukia terus tersenyum walau sorot matanya telah berubah, tidak lagi hidup dan ceria, tapi dingin dan datar. "Aku bersikap sesuai apa yang kau inginkan, Ichigo." Amat manis tangannya merangkul lengan suaminya, menyandarkan kepala saat tahu sang suami tidak keberatan sama sekali. "Hari pertama pernikahan kita kau berkata bahwa aku palsu dan tidak perlu bersikap manis, dan kau tahu—itu yang kulakukan saat dirumah. Dan kemarin saat aku bertemu dengan para tetua Kurosaki, aku tahu kau akan membutuhkan seorang istri yang luar biasa untuk membuatmu unggul diantara yang lain. Semua hanya permainan sederhana, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Lalu—kenapa kau datang? Bukankah kau bilang punya kesibukan yang lain?"

"Ohh—tentu saja aku sibuk. Kau tidak lihat para tetua begitu menikmati teh yang tersuguh untuk mereka kemarin malam? Kau pasti belum mencicipi tehnya bukan?"

"Memang apa bedanya?" komentar Ichigo masih tidak kurang minat. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai di rumah dan melanjutkan tidur yang masih terasa kurang, berbincang dengan istrinya hanya sebagai selingan pengisi waktu perjalanan. Sejujurnya ia bahkan hampir tidak menyimak semua perkataan istrinya.

"Tentu berbeda. Kau pikir siapa yang tengah hari sudah tiba di Kurosaki Mansion untuk meracik teh?"

Ungkapan terakhir Rukia menarik perhatian Ichigo, cepat-cepat menarik lengannya dari rangkulan, mengabaikan protes kecil karena langsung menatap ngeri iris violet istrinya. "Kau tidak—"

"Ya, aku melakukannya Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan kau harus percaya seperti aku percaya kau bisa saja meniduriku di sini sekarang meski supir masih menjalankan mobi di depan."

Mulut Ichigo menganga seperti kehilangan kata-kata, candaan Rukia sama sekali tidak membuat urat di lehernya merenggang santai, malah tatapannya semakin tajam. Satu fakta yang sudah tersebar ke khalayak umum, ketika orang asing memasuki Kurosaki Mansion—pastilah tidak akan ada yang berani karena sambutan tidak mengenakan dari para tetua. Kalau mereka bijak, seharusnya mereka membawa salah seorang anggota keluarga Kurosaki sebagai pendamping. Setidaknya hal itu dilakukan demi menghindari pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi—yang dilakukan oleh Rukia—istrinya, perempuan itu sudah mendatangi kandang singa sendiri. "Rukia..."

"Ya?"

"Kau—perempuan yang mengerikan."

"Jadi, kau ingin aku seperti itu?"

.

.

.

Setangkai bunga krisan putih dipotong ujungnya, sengaja dipotong dalam posisi diagonal, kemudian ditancapkan dengan manis ke dalam vas bunga. Rangkaian yang tampaknya masih setengah jadi melihat ada beberapa kekosongan disudut tertentu, tapi tetap saja indah dan memiliki garis seni.

"Wah... rangkaian yang indah, Nyonya. Benar-benar mencerminkan kepribadian yang merangkai."

Rukia tersenyum, tidak mengalihkan fokus pada bunga meski pelayan yang memuji baru menyuguhi teh. "Tapi Ichigo bilang aku mengerikan."

Sang pelayan terdiam. Seperti tersedak oleh kata-kata sendiri, sang pelayan tidak berani melanjutkan lagi percakapan karena perkataan majikannya mematikan kata.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, aku hanya bercanda."

"Ah, tentu saja saya tahu nyonya bercanda," sang pelayan tertawa kikuk. "Perempuan secantik nyonya tidak mungkin tuan sebut mengerikan."

Tidak memiliki respon apapun selain tawa dari nyonya Kurosaki, si pelayan hanya menunduk penuh rasa bersalah. Nyonya mereka adalah bentuk kutub kebalikan dari tuan besar mereka, perempuan yang menyenangkan dan tidak pernah mengkritik. Bahkan menjadi sosok perempuan mandiri yang serba bisa disaat para perempuan bangsawan terbiasa hidup dilayani. Alangkah sayang rasanya perempuan sesempurna itu terpaksa terkurung hidup bersama tuan besar mereka yang temperamen. Apakah mungkin itu alasan mengapa ada kalanya wajah nyonya mereka masih terlihat sedih? Perempuan itu tidak bahagia, tapi berpura-pura bahagia.

"Nyonya," takut-takut sang pelayan mengutarakan isi pemikiran, menahan sedikit sebelum diungkapkan sepenuhnya. "Saya yakin, suatu saat nanti—"

Iris violet Rukia terus mengerjap, menanti perkataan pelayan yang masih menggantung. Ia tidak akan mendesak, berbuat kasar dan angkuh pada pelayan tidak akan menghasilkan rasa hormat dari mereka. Itu hal yang Rukia pelajari dari kecil. Setidaknya pelayan lebih manusiawi daripada bangsawan. Ia pastinya—

Brakk!

Suara dari ruang depan menarik perhatian mereka, menyela pembicaraan hingga terlupakan. Bunyi kasar seperti pintu yang dibuka sembrono, lalu ada bunyi derap langkah menyusul. Mungkinkah Ichigo sudah kembali dalam keadaan emosi—lagi?

"Tuan, anda tidak boleh masuk." Terdengar suara pelayan menghadang di depan pintu. Kalau memang itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, seharusnya tidak ada daerah terbatas untuk pemuda itu. Rukia mencium firasat buruk saat dua orang bertampang berandal masuk menembus ruang istirahatnya.

Tampang bengis dengan tanda luka di wajah, mengertak penuh kengerian pada tiap pasang mata tanpa terkecuali si nyonya rumah. "Dimana Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Rukia diam. Memasang wajah dingin nan menusuk. Ia tidak menampilkan ekspresi takut, malah wajah cantiknya lebih terkesan menantang saat berdiri menghadapi para tamu yang tidak diharapkan kehadirannya. "Dia pergi ke luar."

"Dimana dia sekarang?" suara itu semakin meninggi dan membentak kuat, beberapa orang pelayan malah ada yang terkesiap ketakutan saling berlindung dibalik punggung sesama pelayan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mencarinya sendiri di luar daripada mengobrak-abrik tempat ini disaat orang yang kalian cari tidak berada disini?" Rukia tahu dimana suaminya berada, bahkan hingga sore nanti ia tahu kemana tujuan suaminya. Tapi tentunya tidak akan semudah itu mengorek informasi dari seorang Kuchiki Rukia.

Komentar pedas dari sang nyonya rumah memancing dengusan emosi dari dua orang berandal bertampang mengerikan itu. Salah satu dari mereka maju, menantang dengan tatapan intimidasi yang sama sekali tidak membuat Rukia gentar—tapi semakin membuat si berandal kesal. Tangannya mengepal dalam bentuk tinju, siap untuk dipergunankan bahkan untuk mematahkan tulang.

Brakk!

"Nyonya!" salah seorang pelayan menjerit histeris, saat itulah Rukia benar-benar menyalahkan suaminya yang tidak pernah mau menempatkan penjaga dirumah mereka.

.

.

.

Kurosaki Genryusai menghentakkan tongkat di lantai penuh amarah. Ia tidak bisa duduk tenang, bahkan untuk menarik nafas saja tetap tidak akan meredakan emosinya. Dari balik mata tuanya terus menatap bergantian wajah cucunya serta istrinya.

Seperti biasa, wajah Kurosaki muda tetap keras dan tidak bersahabat, sementara istrinya terus menunduk tanpa ekspresi. Kekesalan semakin memuncak melihat sudut bibir menantu keluarga Kurosaki favoritnya itu ada jejak darah yang mengering. Sungguh semua adalah kesalahan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Pagi masih terasa luar biasa saat Kurosaki Genryusai berbincang tentang perniagaan serta usaha yang semakin berkembang yang sedang mereka jalankan. Walau terkadang ada perkataan tidak sopan dari Kurosaki Ichigo, Genryusai tetap menikmatinya. Sayang hal-hal menyenangkan selalu berlangsung sebentar, ditengah perbincangan seorang pelayan menerobos masuk, membawa kabar tidak menyenangkan—menantu Kurosaki favoritnya diserang oleh orang bayaran pesaing mereka. Akhirnya tanpa membuang waktu mereka menuju kediaman Kurosaki muda. Sayang mereka terlambat karena saat tiba kondisi kediaman sudah berantakan, dan lebih buruk lagi ada tanda memar di wajah cantik perempuan yang sebelumnya bermarga Kuchiki itu.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak bermain dengan mereka, Ichigo. Kau tidak lihat apa yang sudah terjadi pada istrimu?"

"Tentu. Aku akan mengakhirnya. Tapi setelah mereka menerima pembalasan dariku."

"Sudah kukatakan, hentikan!" Genryusai membentak kuat, suara seraknya menggelegar bak petir menyambar tanah. Sayang selain beberapa orang pelayan yang menguping diluar yang terkejut takut, amukan Genryusai sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi ekspresi keras Ichigo. "Apa lagi yang ingin kau buktikan? Setiap kali kau ikut campur, pasti selalu terjadi masalah. Apakah kau masih tidak mengerti juga?"

Ichigo tersenyum sinis. Kenapa kakek tua Kurosaki itu tidak pernah mengerti kemarahan tidak akan pernah berhasil pada Kurosaki muda? Seharusnya kakek tua itu sudah bisa belajar dari pengalaman bahwa emosinya hanya akan mendapat balasan lebih hebat dari Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo muak di perintah, ia selalu menjadi orang yang dikendalikan, dan selalu—ia yang menjadi dipersalahkan pula. "Aku sudah saat mengerti, Genryu- _ji_. Aku mengerti bahwa kau menganggapku anak tidak berguna yang akan selalu menjadi masalah untukmu. Aku juga tahu seharusnya aku berprilaku baik sebagai rasa terimakasih karena sudah dibesarkan di keluarga Kurosaki."

"Cukup."

Itu belum cukup bagi Ichigo. Kalau kakeknya bisa, kenapa dia tidak boleh mengeluarkan racun yang sama? "Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku karena anak kesayanganmu meninggal karena bersikeras ingin melahirkanku. Seperti yang kau katakan, aku memang harus bersyukur karena terlahir sebagai laki-laki, setidaknya aku tidak akan menyusul ayahku yang begitu mudah kau singkirkan. Begitu kan yang ingin kau katakan—"

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Genryusai membentak marah. Sejak awal seharusnya ia tahu bahwa buah tidak akan jauh jatuhnya dari pohon. Meskipun putri kesayangannya—Kurosaki Masaki—memiliki sikap lembut, tentunya Kurosaki Ichigo bisa mewarisi sikap tidak tahu sopan santun Shiba Isshin.

Tanpa adanya pengendalian lagi tangan keriput Genryusai meraih cangkir teh yang terisi air panas di atas meja, menyiramkan tepat ke wajah Ichigo. Berharap wajah pemuda itu bisa berhenti menampilkan ekspresi sakit yang memuakkan. Kenapa cucunya itu selalu menyimpan rasa sakit itu? Sayang—sesaat kemudian ia menyesalinya. Air panas itu tidak akan pernah mengenainya kulit cucunya, seharusnya ia sadar sudah memilihkan istri terbaik untuk cucu tidak tahu diri itu. Yah—perempuan itu melindunginya, memeluk Ichigo sehingga air panas mengenai permukaan punggung kimono Rukia yang tebal. Melakukan tindakan persis seperti yang Masaki lakukan saat Genryusai mengusir Shiba Isshin dulu.

"Kakek, sudah cukup." Rukia akhirnya bersuara, menahan diri agar tidak merintih sakit karena air panas yang merembes hingga ke kulit. Tangannya masih memeluk wajah Ichigo, menyembunyikan wajah memuakkan pemuda orange dalam pelukan yang aman.

"Cih! Kau melindunginya." Genryusai memungut kembali tongkat yang sempat dijatuhkannya, berjalan tanpa emosi yang berkurang saat menuju pintu keluar. "Kau tahu kan Rukia, keluarga Kuchiki tidak akan tinggal diam atas peristiwa ini? Pastinya kau tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti."

.

.

.

Aliran air kolam bergemercik mengisi kekosongan malam, menjadi musik dikala sepi merasuk jiwa. Malam dingin tanpa semilir angin, menusuk rasa hingga ke tulang. Di lorong jalan Ichigo berjalan dengan langkah berat, terdiam kaku tanpa ekspresi. Dahinya memang masih memiliki kerutan permanen, tapi tetap saja wajah hampa lebih mendominasi. Lorong terlihat gelap dan suram, beberapa orang pelayan pasti sudah pergi tidur dan mematikan lampu-lampu yang tidak perlu dinyalakan untuk menerangi malam. Mereka tentu tidak perduli bahwa majikannya akan terjaga hingga tengah malam serta berkeliaran di lorong-lorong rumah, yah—Ichigo pun merasa tidak membutuhkan penerangan sama sekali.

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti di ambang kamar, tidak melangkah masuk meskipun sudah menggeser sedikit pintu. Lampu utama tidak lagi menyala, hanya lampu-lampu meja yang membuat iris kuning madunya bisa menangkap sosok istrinya yang juga masih terjaga. Perempuan itu tampak tidak menyadari kehadiran Ichigo, ia jauh lebih sibuk mengkompres kulit punggungnya yang terlihat berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Dalam hati Ichigo sedikit berpikir kenapa perempuan itu memilih melakukannya sendiri ketimbang harus meminta pelayan untuk melakukannya. Tentu tangan mungilnya tidak akan kesusahan menjangkau belakang punggung.

"Ah, kau sudah kembali?" perempuan itu tersadar, meletakan handuk putih di tangan pada mangkuk kecil di pinggir meja, menaikkan yukata dan mengikatnya dengan rapi. "Kau butuh sesuatu? Atau kau ingin berendam air hangat dulu sebelum tidur?"

Perempuan itu terus berceloteh, membuka lemari mencari-cari sesuatu yang Ichigo yakini adalah pakaian tidur milik Ichigo sendiri. Iris kuning madu Ichigo hanya terus mengamati, mengikuti setia gerak gerik punggung istrinya. Tubuh kecil dan begitu rentan, entah dari mana keberanian bisa datang dari perempuan sekecil itu? Dia tidak pernah mengeluh, menangis, ataupun lari saat hal-hal mengerikan mendekat. Perempuan itu akan selalu menantang balik, mempertahankan diri dengan semua harga diri dalam dirinya. Sungguh perempuan dingin.

Tapi—kenapa perempuan itu bisa memiliki pelukan yang begitu hangat?

Walaupun isi kepala menolak, Ichigo masih bisa mengingat dengan baik. Seluruh indra sudah merekam bagaimana Rukia begitu erat melindunginya di hadapan sang tetua. Apakah itu bagian kepalsuan dari perempuan itu juga? Ah—mungkin saja. Tapi, tidak. Ichigo ingin menyangkal logika, sejenak ia ingin percaya perempuan itu melakukan untuknya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia ingin merasakan perempuan itu.

"Ichigo?" mata Rukia mengerjap bingung, secara mendadak suaminya memeluk dengan ketat, menatap dengan tatapan yang membingungkan.

Mata mereka saling beradu pandang. Ichigo memang tidak bisa menembus masuk ataupun mencari arti dari tatapan istrinya, tapi biarlah. Ia hanya ingin memiliki perempuan itu saat ini, memeluk hingga matahari datang esok pagi. Meraskan rasa perempuan itu diseluruh indra, membagi kehangatan dari kulit ke kulit, menyatukan raga hingga menyedot habis apa yang ia butuhkan dari perempuan itu.

Ichigo menginginkannya.

"I,Ichi—mhh." desahan Rukia teredam oleh ciuman kuat. Jantungnya terus berpacu dengan hentakan lembut yang diberikan oleh Ichigo dibawah sana. Tubuh mereka telah bersatu, dengan irama yang tidak biasa. Keringat saling bercampur saat kulit saling bergesekan, menciptakan gaya tarik-menarik listrik statis.

Gairah terus membangun ke tingkat yang lebih intens. Pelukan Ichigo kian mengetat, mengunci dalam dekapan posesif. Pemuda bersurai orange itu akan menggeram saat ciuman mereka terlepas karena kurangnya pasukan oksigen, lalu kembali melahap bibir mungil Rukia meskipun jalur bernafasan mereka tidak berjalan normal.

"Rukiahh.."

Rukia terkesiap, tangan Ichigo mengeksplor seluruh tubuhnya seperti tangan-tangan setan. Menjamah hingga meniggalkan jejak disekujur tubuh, memaksa nyonya Kurosaki untuk tunduk pada penaklukan Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia tahu kenikmatan itu terus membangun, bagai balon air yang terus diisi dengan masa air yang lebih banyak, terus memenuhi hingga siap meledak. Nafas Rukia makin terputus-putus, tahu nirwana menanti di ambang. Ichigo pun begitu. Cengkraman posesif yang kian ketat, tubuh yang semkin gemetar mengejar nikmat, dia dekat dengan puncak kenikmatan.

"Berikan semua untukku, Rukia." nafas gemetar mengipasi leher Rukia, kecepatan pinggul Ichigo pun semakin menghentak cepat. "Semua untukku. Kau milikku, hanya milikku Ruki—mnnhhh"

Geraman kuat serta suara terkesiap yang disuarakan seirama solo menunjukkan baik Ichigo maupun Rukia sudah mencapai kenikmatan bersama. Tubuh mereka masih gemetar dengan nafas yang saling berlomba, pelukan Ichigo tidak pula melonggar meski nafas tidak teratur mereka sedang meredakan perasaan kesemutan yang masih terasa di sekujur tubuh. Rasa nikmat itu nyata, dan begitu menakjupkan. Dalam sekejap Ichigo memejamkan mata, menyerah pada rasa lelah atas penaklukan tubuh istrinya. Tidak perduli kulit berkeringatnya masih memeluk istrinya dengan ketat, ia sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskannya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya tertarik membentuk garis tersenyum. Benar-benar tidak mengetahui bahwa istrinya memiliki ekspresi yang berbeda saat ini.

Perempuan itu—Rukia—menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Iris violetnya sama sekali tidak secerah kuning madu milik suaminya. Hanya hampa tanpa isyarat apapun, kembali seperti boneka porselin pucat yang siap dikendalikan.

"Semuanya untukmu?" Rukia berguman sendiri, tahu suaminya sudah jatuh tertidur dari mendengar nafasnya yang berhembus teratur. Bibir Rukia kemudian membentuk senyum kaku seperti 'topeng noh', tinggal terserah orang bagaimana menafsirkannya bila melihat senyum itu. "Kau terlalu serakah, Kurosaki."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

Saya menikmatinya, libur 4 hari mengetik tanpa harus perduli dengan skripsi ataupun pekerjaan. Dan membaca review-review sebagai amunisi menambah semangat sebelum mengetik. Rasanya menyenangkan...

Tapi setelah chapter ini mari kembali ke realita, saya bisa saja akan terhambat update chapter berikutnya. Yah—libur sudah berakhir, skripsi masih belum selesai, dan lembur kerja menanti di depan...

Terimakasih reviewnya n.n

Meskipun ada yang hanya sempat membaca tapi belum sempat mereview, saya tetap senang n.n

Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya (entah kapan) XD

Oh ya—maaf kalau ada pertanyaan, saya tidak bisa menjawabnya kalalu acount itu tidak log in. Ini terjadi pada waktu review-review fanfic saya yang lain, ada seseorang yang meminta saya untuk menjawab reviewnya di update fanfic, tapi saya tidak bisa melakukannya—maaf. Hanya bertanya lewat account yang log in, saya pasti dengan senang hati menjawabnya (meski mungkin sedikit lama merespon karena sibuk) XD

Sekali lagi terimakasih reviewnya.. n.n

(ohh—tolong abaikan bahasa penutup saya yang formal ini )


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 _Aren't you something to admire_ _  
_ _'Cause your shine is something like a mirror_ _  
_ _And I can't help but notice_ _  
_ _You reflect in this heart of mine_

 _Justin Timberlake - Mirrors_

 **.**

 **Demons**

 **.**

 **Hoshikawa Mey**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo terbangun saat silau cahaya matahari menusuk kelopak mata lewat celah tirai yang tersingkap. Kehangatan pagi yang menyeruak membuat Ichigo sadar matahari sudah berada cukup tinggi di langit untuk mengusir dingin. Masih mengantuk tubuhnya bergeser duduk di tepian ranjang, melirik ke sisi lain tempat tidur yang sudah kosong. Tempat itu sudah dingin, tanda bahwa orang yang biasa tidur disana sudah bangun cukup lama. Menguap sedikit, tangan kapalannya mengusap wajah berminyak dari bangun tidur, sedikit terkejut saat mendapati jarum jam menunjukkan pukul delapan.

Ahh—untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidup Kurosaki Ichigo bangun terlambat.

Sebenarnya ia sedikit enggan meninggalkan kehangatan tempat tidur, terlebih lagi aroma lili yang begitu khas masih terasa manis di indra penciumannya, membuatnya nyaman dan terbujuk untuk membungkus diri dalam selimut. Tapi ia harus bangun sekarang, pergi mandi dan segera menemui pemilik aroma itu agar paginya lebih nyata. Apakah ada yang tahu? Kurosaki Ichigo sedang tersenyum sekarang, dan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak sadar.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu seharusnya teh ini jangan diseduh dulu kalau airnya masih terlalu panas." Rukia menjajarkan satu per satu kantung kertas berisi berbagai teh dengan kualitas terbaik. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa para tetua di Kurosaki Mansion tidak pernah bisa menikmati rasa teh dari kualitas terbaik, pengetahuan dasar para pelayannya dalam penyajian teh sangat kurang. Beruntung dulu ia punya seorang teman yang mengajarinya dengan baik tentang berbagai macam jenis serta penyajian teh.

Tugas pagi sebagai seorang istri sudah ia lakukan dengan baik. Air hangat serta baju ganti untuk suaminya sudah disiapan ditempat dimana ia biasa menyiapkan semua, sarapan pagi juga sudah selesai dibuat, hanya tinggal menunggu suaminya untuk bangun. Rukia tahu suaminya masih lelah karena perdebatan dengan sang tetua tadi malam, bukan lelah fisik—tapi psikis. Karena itu membiarkan pemuda itu mengambil waktu tidur sebanyak mungkin, tidak akan mengusik hingga suaminya benar-benar pulih.

"Wah—nyonya hebat sekali. Rasanya sangat berbeda ketika nyonya yang membuatnya."

Rukia tertawa kecil, tersadar bahwa ada seorang pelayan muda duduk disebelahnya saat ini. Pelayan itu baru saja memuji setelah mencicipi teh yang Rukia racik, mungkin bisa saja sedang membual untuk menarik simpatinya. Tapi Rukia tahu perkataannya tulus, dari gerak-gerik dan ekspresi. Tentu tidak sulit menebak isi kepala seorang pelayan yang lugu. "Kau harus memperhatikanku dengan baik, dan jangan lupa ajarkan hal yang sama pada teman-temanmu."

"Baik, Nyonya. Saya yakin dengan keahlian yang nyonya ajarakan bisa—" kata-kata sang pelayan terhenti, wajahnya langsung tertunduk. Ia membukuk berpamitan, lekas berdiri dari bantal duduk meninggalkan ruangan. Ia tidak berani, dan sungguh—ia begitu lucu sampai-sampai merasa sangat malu menyaksikan saat tuan besarnya tiba-tiba muncul memeluk nyonya kesayangannya dari belakang.

Para pelayan yang lain nanti mungkin akan mengatainya bodoh karena tidak lebih lama menatap dan menceritakan apa saja yang majikan mereka lakukan setelahnya, biarlah. Itu tidak masalah untuknya. Ia tahu dimana tempatnya. Hanya saja ia tidak berhenti tersenyum ketika tahu tuan besarnya yang kasar memeluk nyonya kesayangannya dengan mesra.

Rukia diam tidak berkomentar. Tangannya sibuk membereskan kantung-kantung teh, seharusnya ia bisa meminta bantuan salah seorang pelayan, tapi untuk sekarang tidak mungkin lagi bukan? Disaat suaminya masih ketat memeluk dari belakang, saat kerah kimononya sudah turun hampir mengekspos sebagian besar lehernya karena perlakuan suaminya, tentunya Rukia masih punya rasa malu untuk menyimpan semua rapat-rapat dari mata para pelayan.

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali bangun pagi ini?"

Rukia mendengus, sedikit tidak suka saat Ichigo mendudukannya dalam pangkuan pemuda itu lalu kembali lanjut mengecup lehernya. "Kau yang bangun kesiangan."

Hanya komentar singkat, Rukia tidak ingin banyak percakapan ataupun merayu suaminya. Kantung-kantung teh yang sedang ia susun sama sekali belum beres, Rukia benar-benar tidak suka meninggalkan pekerjaan bila masih setengah selesai. Rukia hanya ingin lekas menyimpan kantung-kantung teh yang masih berantakan itu. Tapi suaminya tetap masih menjadi masalah. Tangan pemuda itu malah kian berani mencengkram dadanya dari balik kimono, bahkan sesekali akan menarik ujung bawahan kimono agar tersingkap menunjukkan kakinya sampai batas paha.

"Hentikan, Ichigo."

"Aku tidak mau." tangan Ichigo masih bersemangat, semakin lancang mengusap paha telanjang istrinya.

"Hentikan semua permainan ini dan kembalilah pada dirimu yang normal."

"Aku masih dalam keadaan normal, Rukia. Aku bahkan bisa menunjukkan sekarang." Ichigo tertawa singkat, nada suaranya kian sombong dan penuh kebanggaan. "Aku bahkan masih bisa membuatmu mendesah seperti tadi malam."

Rukia mendesah—pasrah, memilih menyerah. Menolak bukanlah cara terbaik, akan ada hal lebih buruk kalau ia nekad melakukannya. "Kau tahu, Ichigo?" Matanya jauh menerawang ke depan, membiarkan tangan suaminya aktif menggerayangi. "Aku pernah merasakan hal sama seperti ini."

Ada jejak merah di leher Rukia hasil perbuatan Ichigo. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Ichigo merasa senang melihat dengan jelas kulit istrinya menunjukkan reaksi saat kecupan yang ia berikan semakin bersemangat. "Tentu, kau harus merasakan—"

"Hampa dan kesepian."

Ichigo membeku. Kilatan gairah sirna, tergantikan oleh ekspresi dingin menyakitkan.

Bukan, bukan itu yang Ichigo maksud untuk dikatakan. Tapi perempuan itu mengatakannya. Kata-kata yang begitu menusuk dan mengembalikan Ichigo pada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan selama ini. Perkataan yang sukses membuat Ichigo berhenti menggerayangi tubuh istrinya, serta terdiam kaku saat perempuan bersurai hitam itu melepaskan diri dan membenahi kimononya.

"Kau menjadi aneh sekarang karena kau masih merasakan sakit." Rukia tahu mata Ichigo masih mengawasi dengan tatapan mata yang shock, namun ia mengabaikannya. Memilih membenarkan posisi obi kimononya, mengikat pada simpul yang sesuai. "Kau butuh pengalihan serta kenyamanan, karena itu kau bertindak seolah tidak bisa lepas dariku. Nah—" Rukia tersenyum puas pada hasil ikatannya, senyum lebarnya langsung beralih di hadiahkan pada suami tercintanya. "—sekarang kembalilah ke realita bahwa kita sedang menjalani pernikahan bahagia yang palsu. Aku palsu, dan kau tidak. Kita sudah sepakat begitu sejak awal bukan."

Perempuan itu sudah hendak berdiri membawa kantung-kantung tehnya, tapi ia sedikit menahannya. "Dan—oh, bukankah sekarang aku sudah tampak mengerikan?"

.

.

.

Jalanan padat kota ramai dipenuhi pejalan kaki ketimbang mobil-mobil antik yang lalu. Mobil masih menjadi barang yang mewah saat ini, jadi beruntunglah bagi Kurosaki Ichigo yang tergolong keluarga bangsawan bisa memiliki kendaraan yang dikirim dari luar negeri dalam edisi yang terbatas itu. Beberapa perempuan tua nampak sedang berbincang-bincang membawa keranjang belajaan dari pasar, di sisi lain jalan juga tampak gadis-gadis remaja tanggung memakai beraneka warna yukata. Mungkin untuk dipamerkan pada orang-orang, entahlah—Ichigo hanya tidak terlalu menaruh minat pada pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Matanya hanya terus memandang bosan, sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Isi kepalanya masih terus memutar ulang percakapan dengan Rukia. Sudah berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, ahh—tampaknya sudah lebih dari sebulan kejadiannya berlalu. Perbincangan singkat yang membuat logikanya kembali normal. Perempuan itu benar. Tidak seharusnya ia merasa terikat setelah melewati satu malam mencumbu penuh gairah istrinya. Meniduri istrinya—seharusnya sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Kalau ia ingin merasa terikat, kenapa tidak terjadi saat malam pertama mereka? Saat ia benar-benar untuk pertama kalinya mengambil keperawanan perempuan itu?

Ini pasti hanya ilusi. Tentu saja. Semua itu benar.

Ichigo menarik nafas mencoba meyakinkan logikanya yang paling benar. Memejamkan mata untuk lebih tenang. Tapi—saat iris kuning madu itu tenggelam dalam kelopak mata yang tertutup, isi kepalanya mulai membentuk gambar wajah istrinya. Memutar kembali malam hangat yang mereka lalui, menunjukkan betapa cantiknya perempuan itu saat berada dalam dekapan, menyebut namanya, mendesah untuknya. Perempuan itu—bohong bila Ichigo mengikari koneksi yang telah terbentuk untuk Rukia. Setelah malam itu, Ichigo semakin mendamba hangatnya dipelukan sang istri. Sayang hanya Ichigo yang merasakannya. Rukia akan selalu bersedia saat Ichigo menuntut menginginkan tubuh perempuan itu, membuatnya terdengar istimewa dan penuh makna. Sayang setelahnya Rukia akan melemparinya dengan kenyataan bahwa yang mereka lalui hanya untuk kesenangan, menghilangkan semua rasa menjadi hambar, membuatnya terasa seperti meniduri perempuan lain—bukan istrinya.

Meskipun begitu, kenapa Ichigo tidak bisa menghapus bayang-bayang istrinya? Atau mengganti dengan gambaran perempuan lain secara acak, tentu rasanya akan tetap sama. Ya, pemikiran Ichigo setuju seharusnya akan sama. Ahh—tampaknya logika Ichigo mencoba mengingkari. Dia sudah berbohong pada diri sendiri. Ichigo masih menginginkan istrinya, meskipun gambaran wajah istrinya, ataupun ia mengambil cara terekstrim dengan meniduri perempuan lain, tetap wajah istrinya yang terbentuk dalam kepala.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan?"

Ichigo tersentak, terkejut membuka mata untuk memelototi supir yang mengusik gambaran isi kepalanya. Ia tahu sang supir sudah bertindak bijak mengusir ide-ide buruk yang terlintas tadi, mencoba menghentikan racun menyebar lebih luas. Tapi—wajah cantik Rukia kembali terbayang.

"Tuan?"

Nafas Ichigo mulai terengah, menarik dasi serta kancing kerah paling atas untuk meredakan sesak yang mulai mendera. Perutnya melilit dengan kebutuhan, Ichigo tahu ia sudah mulai kehilangan kewarasan. Apakah harus ia mengambil keputusan tergila dalam hidupnya? Ayolah, dia Kurosaki Ichigo yang tegas dan tidak pernah salah mengambil keputusan. Haruskah ia tunduk pada insting? Untuk kali ini? Bukankah insting Kurosaki Ichigo tidak pernah meleset.

Ichigo meringis, membuat tatapan mata supir semakin khawatir.

"Cepat putar balik, kita harus kembali ke rumah."

"Tapi—" sang supir hendak protes ingin mengingatkan seberapa penting perjalanan bisnis majikannya kali ini, namun tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan saat mata kuning madu itu memelototi dengan tajam. Dengan pasrah sang sopir memutar arah. Mengikuti perintah majikan yang sudah membuat keputusan di dalam kepalanya.

Ya, Ichigo sudah memutuskan—ia ingin Rukia.

.

.

.

Ichigo merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Rasa sesak yang tadinya ia kira akan reda setelah tiba dirumah malah kian memburuk, perutnya pun semakin melilit meyakitkan. Ia salah besar sudah mengikuti instingnya, seharusnya—tidak! Keputusannya sudah benar. Apa yang sudah dipilih, dan apa yang sudah dilakukan. Kali ini bukan karena kesalahannya, itu semua karena istrinya.

Tangan Ichigo mencengkram kuat kertas putih di tangan kanannya, membuatnya remuk menjadi buntalan bola. Ia sudah membaca isinya beberapa menit yang lalu, dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat lagi—bahkan kalau perlu ia akan mencabik-cabik kertas itu nanti. "Sudah berapa lama dia pergi?"

Pelayan muda yang biasa mendampingi Rukia masih meneteskan air mata, terputus-putus menarik nafas karena tangisnya belum reda. "Pagi tadi—" tangan pelayan itu mengusap air mata yang jatuh, benar-benar mencoba untuk tidak terisak lagi. "—saat tuan baru berangkat kerja, nyonya langsung berpamitan dan menitipkan surat itu."

Vas bunga yang terpajang di atas meja terlempar membentur dinding, pelayan yang ada di ruangan menjerit kecil saat rangkaian hasil karya nyonya kesayangannya berserakan di lantai. Vas bunga tidak berdosa itu telah menjadi sasaran amukan Ichigo saat menjatuhkan diri menduduki meja kecil tempat vas itu terpajang. Menggeram kesal Ichigo mengusap wajah, susah payah meredakan emosi agar isi kepalanya bisa lebih berpikir jernih. Isi kertas yang berada di gengamannya sejak tadi terus meracuni, mengulang-ulang tiap kalimat berdengung di gendang telinga hingga rasanya mau pecah, membuat kepala pening, mengingatkan dengan jelas bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo sedang dicampakkan oleh istrinya.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo menggeram. Tiba-tiba diantara pening yang mendera, sebuah pemikiran terbersit di kepala. "Apakah ada yang tahu dimana kediaman paman Rukia?"

.

.

.

Mata kuning madu itu terus mengintai, auranya sudah seperti macan kumbang mengintai rusa buruan, terus mengikuti dari jauh dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah lepas. Sesekali iris kuningnya akan berkilat keemasan saat rusa incarannya menunjukkan gerak-gerik aneh. Rasa laparnya sudah mendesak untuk menerjang buruan, menyeretnya untuk dibawa pergi sebagai hadiah. Tapi ia menahannya, terus menggeram sesekali menahan cakar untuk tidak mencabik-cabik orang yang mengincar buruannya.

Kurosaki Ichigo duduk menggeram di atas bantal duduk. Seluruh tubuhnya merasa tidak nyaman, entah mungkin karena hakama yang ia kenakan—tidak, Ichigo tahu bukan karena itu. Meskipun ia sudah terbiasa memakai stelan ala barat, tapi ia juga bukan orang yang melupakan tradisi hingga tidak nyaman lagi mengenakan hakama. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menggunakan pedang saat memakai hakama—ohh, ayolah. Memakai pedang tidak mengherankan untuk orang sepertinya. Sepupunya yang patuh peraturan mungkin saja menolak belajar pedang karena menganggapnya sebagai kekerasan, tapi tentu pendapat berbeda pada Ichigo. Percaya atau tidak, ilmu pedang sangat berguna untuknya, itu juga salah satu alasan ia lebih memakai hakama ketimbang kimono untuk menyusup di acara minum teh sekarang ini.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh dari tengah hari hingga sore, Ichigo berhasil masuk ke salah satu acara minum teh kediaman bangsawan besar—dengan menyuap penjaga pintu terlebih dahulu dengan bayaran besar tentunya. Memilih bergerak tenang berbaur dengan yang lain, membuat ia tidak terlalu mencolok tanpa harus terlibat perbincangan dengan tamu lain. Berbincang hanya akan membuatnya semakin terlihat kalau bukan berada dari klan yang sama. Dan setelah lama disibukan memutari sudut-sudut taman yang luas, akhirnya ia menemukan buruan yang dicari sejak tadi—Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo menemukan perempuan itu saat sedang berjalan anggun mengikuti langkah pelayan yang menghantarkannya pada seorang tamu. Sejenak Ichigo sedikit terpana melihat perempuan yang dibalut kimono merah marun dengan motif bunga sakura putih dibeberapa sudut yang diuntai dengan benang-benang keemasan, amat serasi dengan senyum cerah yang menonjolkan wajah cantiknya. Sayang keterpukauan itu langsung sirna saat pelayan yang menuntun membawa perempuan itu pada seorang pria yang memakai kimono elegan pula.

Wajah pria itu merona saat dihadiahi senyum menawan sang perempuan berkimono marun, dan Ichigo berharap bisa memenggal kepala pria itu terpisah dari badan.

"Kau terlihat cantik dari yang kulihat di lukisan, Kuchiki- _san_." pria itu menyapa halus, semakin tersipu melihat tawa perempuan dihadapannya.

"Pujianmu terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Aku bahkan mendengar cerita yang lebih luar biasa tentangmu dari pamanku."

"Ah—begitu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyesal menerima tawaran pamanmu untuk bertemu denganmu. Seperti yang dia katakan, Kuchiki Rukia benar-benar cantik."

Perempuan itu—Rukia—tertawa lagi, membiarkan setiap pasang mata hanyut pada wajah cantiknya yang memikat. Bukan pula ia sengaja melakukannya, seperti biasa—itu terjadi secara alami. Kemanapun ia bersosialisasi, secara alami ia akan merubah diri menjadi seperti yang diinginkan oleh keadaan yang dihadapi, benar-benar seperti bunglon.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Kuchiki- _san_. Aku benar-benar tidak akan menyesal memiliki istri secantik dirimu."

"Sayang kau harus membuang keinginan itu jauh-jauh."

Komentar sinis dan dingin, pria yang sedang berbincang dengan Rukia menyerinyit tidak suka. Merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran seorang pria dengan warna rambut menyakitkan mata menyerobot masuk, orang itu terus melangkah hingga berdiri lebih maju menyembunyikan sosok Kuchiki Rukia di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau sebaiknya pergi, urusanmu dengannya sudah selesai." tutur pemuda orange begitu angkuh.

"Maaf?" lawan bicara Rukia sebelumnya mendengus sinis, wajahnya sudah tampak berkerut kesal. "Siapa kau?" ucapnya terganggu.

Si surai orange menggelengkan kepala, langkahnya semakin maju dengan tatapan horror. "Aku—"

"Dia suamiku." Rukia menahan lengan pemuda bersurai orange sebelum terjadi keributan yang tampaknya akan terjadi. Karena itu ia memotong pembicaraan dua orang laki-laki yang tampaknya sedang berkompetisi meperebutkannya, mengambil posisi ditengah sebagai pemisah.

"Tapi—Kuchiki- _san_ , pamanmu bilang kau akan bercerai dengan suamimu?"

"Kami tidak akan bercerai!" si surai orange menggeram, menyalak seperti anjing hendak menerkam pencuri.

Lagi Rukia menarik si surai orange untuk mundur, sesegera mungkin mereka memang harus dipisahkan. "Maaf, sepertinya pembicaraan kita dilanjutkan kapan-kapan saja."

Si surai orange melotot jijik, nampak rasa ketidak setujuan membuntuti amarah. Kalau seandainya dia adalah samurai sungguhan, pasti sebuah pedang sudah teracung siap menebas. "Tidak ada kapan-kapan—"

"Ichigo!" Rukia membentak kuat dibalas pelototan marah dari suaminya. Perempuan itu bersikap dingin sebagai respon, lalu memberikan senyum pada tamunya tadi sembari membungkuk sebagai permintaan maaf sebelum menarik suaminya pergi.

Nanti mungkin akan ada masalah besar yang harus ia tangani, namun mengatasi suaminya jelas harus dilakukan terlebih dahulu mengingat tempramen pemuda itu yang tidak terkontrol. Pemuda itu sedang marah, dan Rukia lelah harus menghadapinya terus.

Tangan Rukia terus menarik ujung lengan hakaman suaminya, memaksa pemuda itu untuk mengikuti langkah menelusuri lorong-lorong _mansion_. Beberapa orang pelayan sudah terkesiap terkejut melihatnya menyeret seorang pria, tapi Rukia terus memasang wajah datar. Mengabaikan wajah keheranan yang nantinya akan menyebar gosip keseluruh _mansion_. Pemberhentian mereka tiba pada sebuah kamar di ujung lorong, tanpa berbicara apapun Rukia membawa suaminya masuk lalu menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Ichigo?"

Ichigo mengusap wajah lelah. Antara ingin meneriaki atau langsung menarik istrinya pulang, akhirnya Ichigo memilih mengambil langkah maju dan melingkarkan tangan di pinggang istrinya. Perempuan itu sama sekali tidak menolak, hanya memasang wajah datar. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Kita akan bercerai, kau tidak membaca tulisan itu disurat?"

Ichigo menggeleng. Bukan karena ia tidak pernah membaca baris kalimat yang sukses membuat nafasnya masih sesak hingga sekarang, gelengan itu hanya sebagai tanda penolakan bahwa yang ditulis istrinya dalam surat tidak pernah ada. Mata kuning madu mencari-cari iris violet Rukia, memberi tatapan membujuk meski sorot mata istrinya masih terlihat datar. "Ayo pulang, Rukia."

Rukia mendesah lelah, membuang muka agar tidak terus menatap iris kuning madu suaminya yang terus memancarkan kemarahan. Ia tahu sekian persen sebenarnya adalah bujukan, tapi Rukia juga tahu sisanya masih terlalu banyak kemarahan disana. Tentu saja seharusnya begitu, bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Ichigo saat tahu istrinya pergi dan berpamitan hanya lewat surat. "Kau pasti lupa lagi dengan perkataanku di awal pernikahan."

Dahi Ichigo berkerut, wajahnya semakin jengkel dengan tingkah istrinya yang selalu membuatnya terjebak dalam kata-kata hingga membuatnya seperti orang yang mudah melupakan sesuatu. "Memangnya apa lagi masalah pernikahan kita?"

"Kau tidak tahu—aku pergi karena kesalahanmu sendiri."

Tatapan mata Ichigo semakin horror, sebelah alisnya terangkat penuh tanda tanya. "Aku?"

"Pamanku mengetahui bagaimana kondisimu yang tidak diakui di keluarga Kurosaki, belum lagi sikap pembangkangmu pada anggota keluargga sendiri, dan yang lebih parah—pamanku semakin tidak bisa bersabar saat tahu aku diserang beberapa minggu lalu. Dengan semua itu pamanku sudah bisa memutuskan bahwa kau lemah. Aku tidak diizinkan hidup bersama orang yang tidak bisa melindungiku."

Oh—apakah Rukia tidak tahu kalau mengatai Kurosaki Ichigo lemah adalah suatu kesalahan?

Kemarahan yang tadinya bisa dikontrol Ichigo kini mulai mengepulkan asap panas, seperti lava panas wajahnya memerah. Sejak dulu Ichigo benci dengan kata-kata itu, bahkan ia bisa menghajar habis-habisan orang yang melontarkan kata-kata keramat itu padanya. Dan—apakah Rukia lupa apa yang terjadi di depan mata perempuan itu saat tetua keluarga Kurosaki menyepelekan Kurosaki muda?

"Aku bisa melindungimu! Aku tidak lemah!"

Rukia hendak membalas bantahan Ichigo, ia juga tampaknya kesal dengan sikap keras kepala suaminya itu. Tapi akhirnya perempuan itu mengalah lagi, membiarkan pendapat sepihak dari Ichigo yang lebih menang. Rukia pun merasa tidak ada perlunya mendebatkan hal spele baginya. Perempuan itu menghela nafas, menyentuh pipi kaku Ichigo agar suaminya bisa lebih tenang. "Kau tahu Ichigo—aku bisa menjadi pendukung yang hebat, karena itu banyak keluarga bangsawan yang menginginkanku. Tapi lihatlah kenyataannya sekarang, aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat kau sendiri tidak bisa mempertahankanku."

Entah racun mematikan seperti apa yang Rukia berikan, Ichigo merasa hidup dengan perempuan yang begitu mengerikan. Perempuan itu selalu tidak terbaca, bisa berubah-ubah menjadi hangat maupun dingin, dan yang Ichigo tidak suka—perempuan itu selalu bisa memprovokasinya. Menggeram kesal Ichigo mendorong Rukia, tidak perlu khawatir tenaganya terlalu kuat karena lengan pemuda itu masih melilit aman melindungi punggung, menjepit tubuh kecil Rukia antara dirinya dengan dinding.

Nafas Ichigo terus terengah-engah menahan emosi, dadanya masih merasakan sakit karena sesak. Mulutnya sudah terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sedetik kemudian bukan kalimat yang ia suarakan, melainkan ciuman kuat penuh rasa putus asa menerjang bibir Rukia yang belum sempat protes. Suara perempuan itu jelas sudah ditelan hasrat sang Kurosaki muda, berharap untuk bisa menaklukan Rukia. Ciuman bujuk amarah, sebagai usaha untuk menjerat lawannya tunduk.

"Ichigo," suara Rukia berbisik pelan saat ciumannya terlepas, nafas meresa saling mengipasai wajah masing-masing. Tangannya meraih kedua sisi wajah suaminya, berharap emosi itu masih bisa diredakan, mengambil antisipasi bila sewaktu-waktu suaminya akan menciumnya lagi.

"Tolong—" nafas Ichigo tertarik, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa pengendalian untuk kembali berbicara, "—hanya ikut saja, Rukia. Jangan katakan apapun lagi," perkataan itu serius. Ichigo bukan ahli dalam merangkai kata-kata, seratus persen ia akan kalah bila perdebatan terus mereka lanjutkan. Dia tidak bisa membela diri ataupun menjelaskan segalanya pada Rukia, dia hanya bisa meminta perempuan itu menunggu dan bersabar di sisinya.

Lagi—pemuda bersurai orange itu menautkan bibirnya pada istrinya, kali ini jauh lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Emosinya mungkin sudah berkurang karena tidak ada perlawanan apapun yang ditunjukkan Rukia. Istrinya masih menjadi sosok yang penurut seperti sudah mengenal keinginan Ichigo, hingga pemuda itu dapat mengingat kembali bahwa sekujur tubuhnya sakit karena merindukan perempuan yang sedang dalam pelukannya.

Tidak lagi meluapkan rindu dengan kemarahan, Ichigo kini mengekspresikannya dengan hujanan ciuman disepanjang garis wajah istrinya, beberapa kali ia mengganti objek pada persimpangan leher. Dan Ichigo mulai kehilangan kendali saat mendegar bibir mungil Rukia mendesah menyebut nama Ichigo. Perbuatan Rukia sukses menjadikan Ichigo lebih bersemangat, menyingkap belahan kimono bawah istrinya, menjelajahi kulit istrinya sejauh mana ia bisa menggapai. Seluruh tubuhnya telah dipanaskan gairah, Ichigo tahu tidak butuh waktu lama lagi untuk melucuti kimono istrinya dan tentu hakamanya akan menyusul.

Erangan Ichigo kian tidak tertahankan, tanpa menunggu istrinya setuju atau tidak tangan pemuda itu telah berebut mencari ikatan obi, sedikit mengutuk pakaian indah yang membalut istrinya diciptakan terlalu rumit. Saat kimono itu sudah tertanggal semua nanti, Ichigo berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Rukia kehilangan kontak dari kulit ke kulit dengannya dalam waktu yang lama.

"Beraninya kalian melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh di rumahku!"

Tangan Ichigo yang sudah menggapai-gapai nyaris menyentuh lebih dalam bagian bawah kimono Rukia berhenti bergerak, wajah berkerutnya bergerak mencari sumber suara pengganggu yang sudah menyela kegiatannya bersama Rukia.

Seorang pria dengan rambut bersurai hitam kelam, juga dengan iris kelabu yang menusuk seperti pedang perak bermata tajam. Sekilas Ichigo tidak begitu bisa menebak sosok pengganggu mereka, namun ia tersadar orang itu adalah bagian dari anggota keluarga Kuchiki saat melihat betapa miripnya wajah laki-laki itu dengan Rukia. Berat hati tangannya meninggalkan kulit lembut istrinya, melepaskan pelukan untuk memberi waktu perempuan itu membenahi diri dibelakang punggungnya yang bisa membuat tubuh kecil itu terlindung dari semua tatapan penasaran pelayan yang berdiri di belakang pria si perusak acara. Ichigo sedikit bersyukur Rukia adalah tipe tenang, meski anggota keluarga perempuan itu menemukan mereka dalam kondisi tidak menyenangkan, perempuan itu masih bisa mengendalikan diri dengan tidak berekspresi berlebihan selain diam membenahi diri.

"Rukia, aku hanya berniat mengenalkanmu pada calon suami baru yang terbaik, bukannya membawa pemuda asing ini bercumbu di kamarmu."

Komentar yang amat sinis dan menusuk, beberapa orang pelayan yang menonton pun berbisik mulai membentuk asumsi yang membuat peristiwa lebih dramatis dalam pemikiran mereka. Ichigo mendengus jijik, hendak maju menjelaskan situasi yang tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Rukia yang selesai membenahi kimono.

"Dia suamiku, Paman Byakuya. Bukan pemuda asing."

Si bangsawan pemilik _mansion_ —Kuchiki Byakuya menaikan sebelah alis, memberi tatapan menilai serta merendahkan secara bersamaan. Wajah dinginnya tersenyum sinis tanpa perlu repot mengalihkan tatapan tajam pada Ichigo. "Pemuda menyeramkan seperti ini? Para tetua tidak salah menerima lamaran kan?"

Urat-urat di leher Ichigo tertarik, perkataan Byakuya sangat ketara ingin menjatuhkannya. Kalau seandainya Rukia tidak memegang tangannya di belakang punggung perempuan itu, sejak tadi mungkin Ichigo sudah mencaci balik paman Rukia yang terhormat itu.

"Dia Kurosaki Ichigo yang para tetua katakan bulan lalu, Paman. Ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu paman karena paman tidak menghadiri pernikahanku."

"Tampaknya aku semakin yakin dengan keputusanku agar kau bercerai dengannya, dari perilakunya saja sudah terlihat dia orang tidak bisa patuh peraturan."

"Paman, Ichigo hanya—"

"Jangan memotong perkataanku, Rukia." Suara itu masih dingin dan jelas, tidak memberi sedikitpun celah Rukia memberi penjelasan. Perkataan Kuchiki Byakuya tampak mutlak, tidak ada bantahan. "Seharusnya dia tahu untuk tidak mendatangimu lagi. Benar-benar tidak tahu malu."

Wajah Rukia menunduk pasrah, tanpa sadar sedikit menunjukkan emosi dengan mencengkram kuat tangan Ichigo yang masih dalam genggaman. Tentu hal itu membuat Ichigo geram. Tidaklah sulit untuk meprovokasi pemuda yang memiliki tempramen tinggi itu, terlebih lagi apabila miliknya sedang diusik.

Mengambil satu langkah besar Ichigo menarik Rukia kembali bersembunya kebelakang punggungnya, menggenggam erat tangan istrinya yang semakin mendingin agar lebih hangat. "Mencoba meniduri istriku sendiri, aku tidak melihat ada yang salah disana. Terlebih lagi aku tidak memaksa istriku sama sekali."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk berbicara, Kurosaki."

"Tentu. Aku tidak perlu berbicara, aku hanya ingin menjemput istriku pulang."

"Dan aku melarangnya."

"Kalau Rukia bersedia?" Ichigo mengadu tatapan. Walau tatapan dingin Kuchiki Byakuya teramat mematikan, ia sama sekali tidak gentar. Pengalamannya bersikap angkuh pada orang yang lebih berkuasa darinya jauh lebih banyak. Apalagi orang sekelas Kuchiki Byakuya, yang sama sekali tidak bisa disejajarkan dengan para tetua.

Senyum Ichigo semakin tertarik kala wajah dingin Byakuya mulai mendongkol. Apa yang akan kali ini bangsawan Kuchiki itu akan keluarkan? Makian? Sindiran sinis? Atau menarik pedang yang sedari tadi bertengger di tangan kanannya? Permainan tampaknya semakin menarik.

"Rukia tidak akan—"

"Aku bersedia ikut, Paman."

Apakah ada yang mendengarnya? Ohh—kemenangan besar untuk Kurosaki Ichigo.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu—kau sudah salah menganggap pamanku tidak setara dengan para tetua." Rukia berbicara santai, sesekali tangannya akan menyentuh lengan atau sedikit mendorong dada bidang suaminya saat pergerakan pemuda bersurai orange tersebut terasa mengganggu. Tawa kecilnya akan sedikit menyelingi juga bila kecupan suaminya menyapu daerah-daerah sensitif seperti di punggung leher atau belakang telinganya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat, dan rasanya hampir tiga puluh menit lebih mereka menghabiskannya terkurung dalam kolam pemandian air panas di rumah pribadi mereka. Buku-buku jari Rukia sudah mengerut karena terlalu lama di dalam air, meskipun begitu suaminya masih tidak bisa lepas—memangkunya dalam pelukan erat, terus berpesta pada tubuh mungil Rukia meskipun beberapa menit lalu mereka sudah saling mencumbu.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku," Rukia memang sedang memprotes, tapi suara yang dihasilkan perempuan itu seperti tergelitik tertawa, membuat Ichigo semakin gemas dan bersemangat menikmati tubuh istrinya agar terus menghasilkan suara serupa. Suara itu terasa bermain begitu indah di telinga, membuat Ichigo hanyut dan bersikeras belum ingin tersadar dari mimpi sesaat.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, para tetua lah yang tunduk pada pamanku. Kita menikah juga karena persetujuan pamanku."

Ichigo hanya menggumam tidak jelas, lalu kembali sibuk menyapu bibirnya pada tubuh dalam pangkuan. Membahas Kuchiki Byakuya tidaklah penting lagi. Setelah Rukia berkata ia setuju untuk ikut bersama Ichigo, diluar dugaan bangsawan Kuchiki itu tidak banyak komentar. Selain diam dan berlalu pergi, tidak ada hal besar yang menyulitkan mereka.

"Ichigo—" Rukia kembali merengek kecil, meminta perhatian pemuda yang betul-betul sedang mabuk pada tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit kejam mengakhiri mimpi indah pemuda itu, tapi ia mulai merasa bosan dan rasanya sudah saatnya pemuda itu melakukan aktifitas lain. Tangan kecilnya meraih wajah Ichigo, membawa iris kuning madu untuk bertemu tatap dengan violet miliknya.

Mata mereka beradu pandang. Rukia tersenyum lebar bagai sosok yang sempurna, lalu Ichigo—pemuda itu seperti sudah bangun dari tidur. Wajahnya langsung mendengus berubah bosan. "Kau sengaja melakukannya."

"Apa?"

"Kemarin kau memprovokasiku. Berpura-pura takut untuk menilai seberapa berani aku merebutmu."

Rukia tertawa kecil, pemikiran Ichigo jauh dari bayangannya. Meskipun mabuk, pemuda itu tampaknya akan tetap memiliki akal sehat. "Apakah aku semudah itu ditebak?"

Perkataan Rukia membuat Ichigo meyakini asumsinya, menjadikan perutnya melilit menyakitkan. Merasa semangat dan gairahnya hilang, pemuda itu bergerak bangkit ke pinggiran kolam, berniat mengakhiri acara mandi yang terlampau lama. Di belakang punggung tawa Rukia terdengar, entah apa yang perempuan itu tertawakan, Ichigo mencoba tidak terusik dan menghapus pikiran untuk bergabung kembali ke dalam kolam.

"Karena kau sudah berhasil mendapatkanku sebagai piala, sekarang giliranmu melakukan segala usaha untuk membuatku bertahan mendukungmu. Oh ya, Ichigo—" awalnya Ichigo bersikeras meniggalkan perempuan yang berusaha merayunya sejak tadi, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat Rukia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

Tahu bahwa ia mendapatkan perhatian dari suaminya, senyum Rukia melebar sembari menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Kau ingin tipe istrinya seperti apa?" punggung Ichigo mulai terlihat tegang, ahh—Rukia benar-benar sudah melukai perasaan pemuda itu. "Apakah kau ingin aku yang periang seperti pagi ini? Atau—aku yang dingin, hmm—atau aku yang kau sebut menyeramkan?"

Tawa Rukia mengakhiri sebagai penutup. Suara indah seperti palu yang menghantam telinga, kini Ichigo seratus persen sadar bahwa mimpi indah itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Ia hanya terlalu memaksakan diri menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Rukia, lupa dengan sebuah fakta bahwa yang diperlihatkan perempuan itu selalu palsu. Apakah perempuan itu merasa sangat puas berhasil mempermainkan orang seperti Kurosaki Ichigo?

"Tuan, " suara seorang pelayan dari balik pintu menghentikan tawa Rukia, istri Kurosaki Ichigo tersebut memberi kesempatan untuk suaminya mendengarkan apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh pelayan mereka. "Tetua Kurosaki menunggu anda dan nyonya untuk berbicara.

Ahh—mereka lupa kalau bukan hanya harus menghadapi bangsawan Kuchiki, tapi juga kakek tua di keluarga Kurosaki.

.

.

.

Rukia selesai menyuguhkan teh untuk dua anggota keluarga Kurosaki dan juga seorang tamu lain yang di bawa oleh Kurosaki Genryusai. Setelah yakin terseduh dengan benar, ia kembali bersingkut duduk disamping suaminya.

Ada keheningan mengisi jeda, seperti memberi waktu uap di cangkit teh berkurang dan menjadi lebih dingin. Akhirnya sang tetua berdehem pelan. "Apakah sudah ada tanda-tanda kehamilan?"

Ichigo mendengus membuang muka, untungnya Rukia lebih bijak berinisiatif menanggapi. "Sepertinya masih terlalu dini, Kek. Aku akan lebih berusaha lagi agar cepat mengandung."

Jawaban Rukia bisa dibilang jawaban terbijak dari seorang menantu. Jawaban jelas dan tidak membebankan pada pihak-pihak lain, tentu saja Genryusai sudah memperkirakan hal tersebut. Karenanya ia tetap tenang menyeruput sedikit teh miliknya lalu meletakkan kembali ke meja.

"Ah—kau tak perlu repot, Rukia. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkanmu. Membuatmu mau menikah dengan Ichigo saja sudah membuatku senang. Karena itu pagi ini aku kesini untuk meringankan tugasmu."

Alis Rukia terangkat, dan tampaknya juga menarik perhatian Ichigo meski wajah pemuda itu masih menerawang ke taman luar. "Tugas?"

"Ya, karena kau belum juga mengandung—kuperkenalkan kau pada calon istri baru Ichigo."

Tangan Ichigo kuat memukul meja, matanya menatap tajam sang tetua yang masih tak bergeming. Garis wajah kakek tua itu tertarik kedalam bentuk senyum simpul. "Kau membuat seorang gadis muda terkejut, Ichigo."

"Jangan bercanda, Kakek Tua."

Seharusnya Ichigo sadar bukan tanpa alasan kakeknya datang pagi-pagi membawa seorang perempuan muda cantik yang sama sekali tidak pernah Ichigo kenal. Dan seharusnya juga ia tahu bahwa kakeknya terlalu baik membiarkannya lepas begitu saja setelah pertengkaran mereka sebulan yang lewat. Selamanya Kurosaki Genryusai akan selalu penuh tipu muslihat.

Wajahnya masih terus tersenyum pada Ichigo, membiarkan pelototan tajam cucunya terus membolongi isi kepalanya. Genryusai hanya mengabaikannya dan beralih menatap Rukia yang masih diam menunduk tanpa ekspresi. "Kau pikir aku juga tidak bisa bertindak, Kuchiki Rukia?"

Rukia masih tidak merespon. Perempuan itu kini memasang 'topeng noh' sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri, membuat Genryusai sedikit kagum akan ketanguhan si putri Kuchiki. Kalau seandainya keluarga Kuchiki tidak menantang lebih dulu, pastinya perempuan itu tidak akan ia usik sama sekali. Bagaimanapun juga Kuchiki Rukia adalah menantu keluarga Kurosaki yang paling terbaik. Tapi seperti kata kebanyakan orang, yang terbaik itu selalu sulit untuk menjadi sempurna. Kuchiki Rukia tidak akan begitu saja tunduk pada kekuasaan keluarga Kurosaki. Meskipun statusnya adalah menantu dari keluarga Kurosaki, namun darah yang mengalir masihlah Kuchiki. Karena darah lebih kental dari air, kalau Kuchiki Byakuya bisa mencari pengganti posisi cucunya sebagai seorang suami, kenapa Kurosaki Genryusai tidak boleh mencarikan istri kedua untuk cucunya? Bukankah mereka harus bermain adil?

"Sekarang hasil akhir tergantung padamu. Baik kau ataupun aku yang memenangkan permainan ini, kita lihat seberapa besar peruntunganmu. Rajin-rajin lah berdoa agar kau mengandung lebih dulu daripada perempuan yang kubawa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

Maafkan kalau ada typo ya...

Bukannya saya tidak serius mengetik ataupun tidak pernah memeriksa ulang, tapi saya hanya punya waktu mengetik ketika tidak terikat jam kerja atau tuntutan kuliah yang sedang saya abaikan.

Maaf juga saya hanya bertahan sampai chapter satu untuk bisa membalas review, tapi kalau ada pertanyaan—saya tidak akan mengabaikannya kok... 24 jam itu ternyata sangat tidak cukup untuk kerja, istirahat, dan mengejar tuntutan kuliah. Beruntung saya sudah mengetik setengah bagian chapter 3 di hari minggu kemarin, karena itu saya bisa update dalam waktu singkat.

Tapi—untuk chapter 4, saya benar-benar belum mengetik satu pun kalimat. Hanya bersabar mengunggu untuk chaper berikutnya, mungkin akan bernasib seperti fic saya yang lain yang diawetkan, atau mungkin saya juga bisa memberi kejutan tak terduga. Tapi kalau tidak ingin menunggu, tidak apa n.n

Se yaa next chap...

Terima kasih sekali reviewnya yang membuat saya seperti burung hantu tersenyum tengah malam di jam cinderella mengetik melanjutkan chapter n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **Demons**

 **.**

 **Hoshikawa Mey**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini adalah kamarmu," langkah kaki Rukia berhenti disebuah ruang kamar yang cukup besar, tangannya bergerak menyingkap tirai bambu agar udara luar lebih banyak masuk, lalu kembali berbalik pada tamu yang baru saja di bawa oleh tetua Kurosaki beberapa menit lalu. Perempuan itu masih memperhatikan isi ruangan dengan canggung, Rukia tersenyum mencoba membangun situasi yang lebih santai. "Kalau kau ingin bertemu Ichigo, kamar kami berada di bangunan sebelah barat, kau bisa datang kesana ketika sore hari. Aku tidak akan keberatan sama sekali."

Gadis itu membungkuk, mengucapkan terimakasih dengan suara membisu. Wajahnya tersenyum menampilkan garis-garis wajah yang cantik, Rukia setuju gadis itu bisa membuat pria manapun luluh. Tetua Kurosaki memang sangat pandai memilih. "Aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku—"

"Jangan." Rukia menolaknya. Tidak membentak ataupun meninggikan intonasi, hanya datar serta tegas menyela ucapan sang gadis. Badan mungilnya melintasi ruangan mencapai pintu, bersiap untuk meninggalkan si gadis cantik sendiri. "Aku tidak pernah ingin tahu nama-nama orang yang berkeliaran dirumahku."

Wajah cantik sang gadis muda jelas terlihat bingung, banyak pertanyaan seperti akan terlontar. "Tapi—"

"Itu bukan kepentinganku." Kembali Rukia menolak, memotong dengan tegas ucapan si nona muda sebelum sempat disurakan. "Aku tidak akan membatasi gerakmu disini, kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau suka. Dan kurasa kau bukan bagian dari keluarga atau kerbat dekatku, jadi kita tidak perlu saling mengenal bukan? Kuharap kau mengerti."

Singkat dan langsung mengena pada inti. Kuchiki Rukia sudah mengeluarkan bakatnya sebagai seorang Kuchiki sejati yang dingin dan berbisa. Tidak boleh dibantah, dan tidak bisa dipatahkan. Kuchiki adalah mutlak. Siapapun yang berani beradu argumen dengan orang-orang sekelas klan Kuchiki jangan pernah berharap memenangkan perdebatan dengan mudah. Yah—itulah Rukia.

Perempuan bangsawan berparas dingin itu hanya butuh sekali mendeklarasikan bahwa ada tembok pemisah yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilewati ataupun disentuh. Setelahnya dia tidak perlu repot-repot merangkai kata kembali, tahu bahwa perkataannya sudah lebih dari cukup. Karena itu Rukia bisa melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan si nona baru untuk menikmati tempat peristirahatan, tidak perlu perduli apakah perempuan itu sakit hati atau tersinggung atas ucapannya barusan.

Pelayan muda yang sedari tadi mengikuti Rukia melirik sekilas gadis berambut panjang yang masih berdiri terdiam di tengah ruangan, lalu bergegas mengejar sebelum langkahnya benar-benar tertingal oleh Rukia. Ada rasa iba melihat perempuan itu tidak berdaya.

Namanya adalah Cyang Shun-sun, seorang putri bangsawan yang tentunya pelayan rendahan sepertinya juga mengenal nanamnya. Berparas cantik dengan rambut hijau zaitun serta iris violet seperti nyonya kesayangannya. Untuk gadis bangsawan sekelas itu seharusnya Shun-sun layak mendapatkan calon suami yang lebih baik selain menjadi istri kedua. Dia pun merasa sikap nyonya kesayangannya agak keterlaluan saat menolak untuk mengetahui nama perempuan itu, tapi di lain sisi juga memahami pemikiran Rukia yang sudah berlapang dada menampung perempuan lain yang mungkin akan mengandung seorang calon pewaris dari Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ayolah—ketika posisi seorang istri keturunan bangsawan akan di gusur, tentu hal terbut amat menghina harga diri.

Hhh—hidup keluarga bangsawan sungguh begitu rumit.

.

.

.

Bergantian para pelayan membawa nampan berisi makanan, menyusun rapi di atas meja, menyajikan hidangan terbaik agar nikmat disantap. Tiap-tiap pelayan fokus pada apa yang akan mereka sajikan, berusaha tidak terusik atmosfer tidak menyenangkan yang menyebar ke setiap sudut ruangan. Belakangan suasana kediaman Kurosaki Ichigo memang sedikit berbeda, gosip sudah tersebar keseluruh telinga pelayan, bukan rahasia lagi bila Kurosaki Genryusai sedang mempersiapkan seorang perempuan sebagai nyonya kedua di kediaman Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan tampaknya berita tersebut benar-benar membuat rumah tangga Kurosaki Ichigo terlihat dingin.

"Hari ini kau tidak memasak?" Ichigo memulai lebih dulu, melihat para pelayan telah usai menata makanan dan menutup pintu memberikan privasi pada mereka.

Rukia tertawa singkat, sekilas melirik orang yang duduk dihadapanya lalu menyerahkan sumpit pada suami di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak ingin menjadikan orang lain bahan percobaan masakanku, aku merasa tidak enak kalau tiba-tiba pencernaannya jadi bermasalah."

Iris kuning madu Ichigo ikut melirik sekilas pada orang yang Rukia maksud, wajahnya semakin merengut melihat tamu mereka bisa mengunyah makannya dengan santai tanpa merasa terganggu. Sekalipun Ichigo tidak pernah menyapa ataupun mengajak perempuan itu berbicara. Bukannya Ichigo membencinya, hanya ada perasaan mengganggung bila perempuan itu hadir diantara dirinya dan Rukia. Sekali lagi, kakeknya perlu di acungi jempol dalam memilih orang untuk merecoki kehidupan pribadi Ichigo. Gadis yang diharapkan sang tetua dapat mengandung calon pewaris Kurosaki itu rupanya masih bisa tebal muka dan terus bertahan meskipun terus Ichigo abaikan. Dan Rukia—istrinya—sendiri tidak merasa terganggu, masih bisa makan dengan tenang meski gadis yang diharusksan tidur dengan suaminya duduk dalam satu meja yang sama. Awalnya Ichigo pikir Rukia akan marah, tersinggung dan merasa tidak dihargai atas perilaku sang tetua, namun nyatanya perempuan dingin itu hanya diam menerima dan benar-benar memperlakukan gadis yang dibawa sang tetua dengan amat sopan. Bayangkan bagaimana mengerikan sifat istrinya itu? Begitu sulit di tebak.

Terima kasih untuk Rukia. Berkat dirinya Ichigo merasa menjadi orang yang palin konyol sendiri. Ichigo perduli padanya, yah—sedikit dikoreksi bahwa Ichigo hanya tidak suka menjadi seperti pria tamak perempuan, untuk sekarang hanya cukup Rukia saja yang menyandang status sebagai istrinya. Karena itu Ichigo bersikap perduli. Tapi lihat istrinya, perempuan itu sekali lagi tetaplah perempuan es. Sungguh tidak berperasaan.

Semakin kesal karena hanyut dalam kekesalan sendiri, Ichigo mendengus—melemparkan sumpit yang diberi istrinya ke atas meja sampai terbuang ke dalam mangkuk sup hingga memercikan air di dalamnya. Kedua orang perempuan yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Ichigo berhenti makan, saling memberi tatapan tanda tanya ke arah Ichigo. Wajah kepala keluarga Kurosaki itu merengut, tiap-tiap garis wajahnya tertarik membentuk ekspresi anak kecil yang sedang marah karena sedang dipermainkan.

Sebagai sosok istri yang pengertian Rukia meletakan sumpit makan, lebih menaruh banyak perhatian pada sang suami. "Kau tidak suka dengan masakannya?"

Tidak suka?

Lagi, mendengus kasar. Pertama iris kuning madu Ichigo memandang istrinya, lalu beralih pada si pendatang baru. Keduanya terdiam menatap dengan serius. Kepura-puraan mereka semakin membuat Ichigo kesal, merasa dua orang perempuan itu bersandiwara mencoba terlihat peduli. Mendengus kembali, Ichigo memutuskan mengosongkan segala prasangka dan asumsi yang terus terbangun dalam kepala, mengambil gerakan tiba-tiba menerjang tubuh istrinya sampai terbaring rata di tatami.

"Ichigo!" itu bukan marah, Rukia hanya terkejut.

"Diam."

Akhirnya Rukia tidak mengeluarkan suara, perintah mutlak dari Ichigo membuat ia bungkam dan lebih bijak dalam mengambil keputusan. Kali ini tidak boleh ada lagi permasalahan baru cuma karena hal kecil yang bersangkutan emosi tak terkendali Ichigo. Rukia tahu suaminya masih marah dengan kelancangan tetua Kurosaki mengambil keputusan, Rukia juga tahu—si pemuda bersurai orange bukan orang-orang tipe verbal bila memiliki masalah. Suaminya akan lebih memilih bungkam seperti orang memiliki sakit sembelit, lalu saat kemarahan berada pada puncaknya—emosi itu akan meledak. Dan Rukia rasa, kali ini Ichigo sedang memasuki fase terakhir. Meledakkan semua emosi dengan cara tersendiri.

Pemuda bergelar bangsawan Kurosaki tersebut sedang berebut melucuti kimono Rukia. Brutal menghujani sang istri dengan kecupan tanpa repot-repot perduli ada orang lain yang menonton dalam ruangan. Ichigo sendiri juga sudah berpikir bila gadis itu tahu diri, ia pasti menjalankan akal sehatnya untuk tidak lama-lama berada dalam ruangan. Dan Ichigo benar—semenit kemudian terdengar pintu yang di buka kasar, membuat Ichigo tersenyum puas berhasil mengusir penganggu sekaligus dapat pula menikmati tubuh istrinya.

Rukia menggeliat kecil, menahani dada bidang suaminya agar tidak terlalu menjepit. Desahan yang sampai pada telinga Ichigo telah memicu pemuda itu bergerak akftif. Pemuda itu menggeram, tidak lagi perduli pada pakaian yang belum sepenuhnya tertanggalkan, hanya lebih fokus mencari cara agar tubuh mereka cepat menyatu.

Dalam hati Rukia sedikit kesal desahannya sudah disalah artikan sebagai ekspresi gairah. Pada kenyataannya suara yang berhasil memicu hasrat suaminya bisa muncul karena sebelumnya perempuan itu sedang memperhatikan ekspresi perempuan yang sedang menontoni mereka dengan muka memerah marah, karena kesal perempuan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka, menggeser pintu lebar-lebar dan lupa untuk menutupnya kembali. Rukia kesal, karena itu ia mendesah. Pintu yang tertinggal dalam keadaan terbuka akan membuat siapapun yang berjalan lewat dapat melihat aktivitas yang mereka lakukan di dalam. Sialnya selama beberapa waktu kedepan Ichigo tidak akan memikirkan hal tersebut dan akan terus fokus menjamah tubuhnya.

"Ichig—hmmn," Rukia mencoba untuk mengatakan, tapi Ichigo membungkam dengan ciuman. Kakinya membuka lebar kaki Rukia untuk tujuan yang jelas, mengajak agar mereka lebih fokus pada penyatuan tubuh mereka.

Kali ini Rukia tidak mungkin menahan desahannya. Meski kimononya masih menempel utuh—berkat keahlian suaminya menyingkap belahan bawah kimononya hingga terbuka lebar, tanpa susah payah tubuh mereka telah menyatu. Membawanya hampir hanyut terbawa nikmat, mendesah tidak teratur dari percampuran gairah dan rasa panik karena takut mereka akan ditemukan oleh para pelayan dalam keadaan tidak pantas. Dan jangan dikira reaksi Rukia tidak memberi dampak apapun pada Ichigo, pemuda bersurai orange itu kian menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan menggila, tersulut gairah merasa istrinya merasakan nikmat yang sama.

Rasa panik kian menjalar, Rukia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Matanya terus bergantian melirik pintu dan juga suaminya, mengantisipasi kapan Ichigo akan mengakhiri kegiatan mereka tanpa harus ditemukan oleh para pelayan.

"Ahmm!" jeritan Rukia tertelan dalam ciuman kala tangan Ichigo meraih sebelah kakinya, membukanya semakin lebar untuk akses yang lebih baik. Sebelah mata Rukia yang tertutup rapat mengitip wajah suaminya yang juga sedang memejamkan mata. Keringat semakin deras mengalir menuruni pelipis dari celah-celah surai orangenya, dahinya mengerut seperti sedang menahan sesuatu, urat-urat lehernya pun tertarik tegang. Rukia tahu pemuda itu sedang mengejar nikmat, sedikit menahan diri agar tidak lebih dulu daripada Rukia. Kecepatan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berkurang, hentakannnya semakin putus asa dan kuat.

"Hmmhhh..." kembali mata Rukia terpejam erat. Kali ini tidak lagi perduli dengan kekhawatiran akan ditemukan oleh para pelayan, desahan nikmat tertawan oleh ciuman Ichigo. Matanya terus terpejam menerima sensasi kesemutan yang amat familiar, berhasil diseret paksa sang suami menuju nirwana.

Tubuh Ichigo gemetar. Ciumannya terlepas saat jeritan Rukia benar-benar telah tertelan, wajahnya mengalihkan diri membenamkan pada persimpangan leher Rukia. Meskipun istrinya sudah mencapai kenikmatan, pinggul Ichigo masih bergerak menggila dengan nafas tidak teratur seperti pelari yang berusaha mencapai garis akhir. Dan pada saat cengkraman Rukia pada lengannya kembali mengetat dengan jeritan tertahan menyertai, Ichigo semakin dalam membenamkan wajahnya pada persimpangan leher Rukia. Menghentakkan pinggul untuk terakhir kali sebelum menggeram nikmat karena Rukia mencapai nirwana untuk kedua kali disertai dengan kenikmatan yang menjalar diseluruh tubuh.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk menghilangkan gemetar yang masih menguasai. Akhirnya tubuh Ichigo ambruk menindih badan mungil istrinya. Nafas mereka masih berpacu dengan detak jantung, merasa bulir-bulir keringat merembes pada pakaian. Ichigo baru sadar selain bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang sudah terbuka, selebihnya mereka masih memakai pakaian lengkap. Ia masih mengenakan yukata santai, dan Rukia—meskipun belahan bagian bawah kimononya sudah tersingkap sampai batas pinggul, tapi selebihnya kimono dan ikatan obinya masih utuh.

Terengah, tangan Rukia terangkat, mengusap sayang surai berkeringat Ichigo. Membiarkan laki-laki itu merasa nyaman pada sentuhan, membantunya untuk lebih santai dalam pelukan. Rukia pun tidak keberatan saat Ichigo lebih mengetatkan pelukan, tidak dapat dipungkiri tubuhnya juga menikmati berada dalam dekapan hangat suaminya. Meresapi kembali bagaimana nimatnya cumbuan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu, merasakan hangat dari bagian tubuhnya yang telah dipenuhi benih-benih sang Kurosaki muda. Apakah suatu saat nanti—atau mungkin sebentar lagi, bisakah dia mengandung seorang Kurosaki juga?

Mereka terlalu kacau.

Ah—Rukia tidak harus perduli dengan segala macam omong kosong mengenai seorang pewaris. Kalau memang sudah saatnya, nanti dia pasti akan mengandung. Seharusnya Rukia harus lebih khawatir—semoga tidak ada satupun pelayan berbisik tentang mereka esok hari.

.

.

.

Seorang pelayan duduk meringkuk disisi lain pintu yang berhasil ia tutup beberapa saat lalu. Matanya terpejam erat, tangannya menutup telinga rapat-rapat meskipun sama sekali tidak membantu meredam untuk tidak mendengar desahan dari dalam ruangan dibelakangnya. Jantungnya terus berdebar was-was, matanya akan sekali-kali melirik sisi kiri ataupun kanan dalam mode siaga.

Beberapa menit berlalu, sang pelayan ragu-ragu menurunkan tangan yang menyumbat pendengaran, tidak ada lagi desahan maupun jerit tertahan. Suasana di balik ruangan telah menjadi lebih hening, sayang masih jauh kontras dengan detak jantungnya yang tidak mau menurut untuk tidak berdetak kencang. Takut-takut matanya melirik pintu tertutup disebelahnya, memastikan situasi apakah sudah aman baginya untuk bergerak pergi. Tubuhnya sudah mantap mengambil ancang-ancang berdiri.

Sreeg!

Terjengkang tubuhnya terdorong terduduk di lantai. Nyaris ia terkesiap kaget, beruntung tangannya cepat refleks membekap mulut sendiri. Pintu disebelahnya bergeser terbuka, menampilkan sosok majikan bersurai orange yang tidak begitu menghiraukan keberadaan sang pelayan. Wajah tuan besarnya masih tetap arogan melintas lurus ke ujung lorong ruangan. Antara lega dan keheranan, si pelayan menghembuskan nafas menurunkan tangan tergeletak lemas disebelahnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Kali ini tangan si pelayan tidak berhasil menyelamatkan. Suara terkesiapnya berhasil lolos terdengar, mengalihkan fokus menghadapi sosok majikan satu lagi berdiri di ambang pintu menangkap basah dirinya.

Dikuasai rasa bersalah si pelayan langsung bersimpuh, membungkuk serendah mungkin pada lantai. "Maafkan saya, Nyonya. Saya bersumpah tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada yang lain."

Keringat dingin terus mengalir di pelipis, menanti penghakiman. Si pelayan pasrah. Apapun yang terjadi pada dirinyanya nanti, adalah akibat kelancangannya sebagai seorang pelayan yang berani terlibat dalam kegiatan majikannya. Sekarang tinggal menunggu nasib apa yang akan membawanya nanti.

Tawa rendah dari sang majikan membuat si pelayan melongo, memberanikan diri mengangkat wajah untuk mendapati wajah majikannya yang tertawa cantik. Suaranya masih sedikit serak, jangan tanya apa yang sudah terjadi hingga suara cantik itu bisa seperti itu. "Aku hanya bertanya siapa namamu. Kenapa kau malah ketakutan begitu?"

Ragu-ragu si pelayan membuka mulut, matanya sesekali sedikit lancang memperhatikan bahwa kimono sang majikan masih dalam keadaan kacau. "Kiyone, Nyonya."

.

.

.

Derit langkah seperti menjadi hal yang khas ketika seseorang melangkahkan kaki dalam bangunan mewah yang memiliki lantai kayu dibeberapa koridornya. Tidak perduli malam semakin dingin membuat permukaan lantai semakin mendingin, langkah kecil itu terus mantap menapaki tujuan.

Itu adalah Rukia.

Seorang perempuan bangsawan yang berkeliaran di malam hari mengenakan yukata santai setelah menanggalkan kimono indah yang akrab menjadi pesona si putri Kuchiki. Perempuan itu—Rukia berjalan pelan membawa nampan berisi sake yang sudah dipersiapkan khusus. Sebelah tangan yang tidak memegang nampan sengaja menarik ikatan pengunci yukata sedikit longgar, membuat tampilan tidak sengaja belahan kerah yukata yang sedikit mengekspos lebih banyak daerah leher. senyumnya tertarik begitu berhenti di depan pintu yang menghubungkan ke pemandian air panas di rumahnya. Bila seandainya informasi yang ia terima tidak salah, seharusnya suaminya sudah berada di dalam. Membuat Rukia tidak berhenti membayangkan wajah cemberut si surai orange yang masih setengah mati kesal padanya.

Usai mencumbu di ruang makan, Ichigo tidak mengatakan apapun selain membenahi pakaian sendiri dan berlalu pergi. Dengan begitu saja Rukia sudah bisa menebak kalau kekesalan Ichigo belum reda sama sekali. Ada kalanya laki-laki itu perlu dibujuk ketika sedang marah, dan inilah siasat Rukia—sama seperti saat ia membujuk si surai orange di Kurosaki _Mansion_ dulu. Siapa bilang menjalani kehidupan pernikahan tidak harus memakai rencana?

"Nyonya—" Rukia sudah hampir menggeser pintu, namun seorang pelayan yang baru Rukia ketahui namannya adalah Kiyone menyapa dengan nada suara ragu. Gadis muda itu terlihat bingung dan seperti sedang berdebat sesuatu di dalam kepalanya. "—nyonya yakin akan bergabung masuk ke dalam?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau pergi saja istirahat, aku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi."

Sikap Rukia sudah dibilang cukup pengertian, membiarkan pelayannya dan tidak terlalu banyak merepotkan untuk malam ini. Setelah jasa besar yang dilakukan Kiyone untuk menyelamatkannya dari rasa malu saat di ruang makan sebelumnya, Rukia tahu gadis muda itu butuh waktu menenangkan diri istirahat. Bisa saja pelayan muda itu masih shock dari menjaga pintu sementara di dalam majikannya sibuk mendesah.

Tapi sedetik kemudian Rukia merasa salah menerka sapaan sang pelayan barusan karena sedikitpun gadis itu tidak beranjak pergi, malah lebih gelisah menanti kepastian kapan Rukia akan membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ke pemandian. Ohh—jangan dikira Rukia tidak mengerti penyebab tingkah aneh Kiyone.

Rukia mendesah kalah, melirik sekilas pintu seakan dia bisa melihat tembus sampai kedalam, lalu kembali lagi pada Kiyone. "Sudah berapa lama mereka di dalam?"

Kiyone semakin salah tingkah. Tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan, akhirnya ia membungkuk merasa rasa bersalah yang amat besar. Ia tidak ingin jujur karena mungkin bisa menyakiti hati sang majikan, tapi kalau ia tidak mengatakan semua sama saja ia sudah menghianati nyonya kesayangannya. Menelan ludah susah payah, Kiyone terpaksa menjawab, "Sudah cukup lama, Nyonya."

"Kalau begitu—apakah kau bisa mengantarkan sake ini untuk mereka?"

"Nyonya—" Kiyone semakin dihantui rasa bersalah. Apakah majikannya ini terlalu baik atau naif? Kenapa respon yang ditunjukkan oleh Rukia selalu membuat perempuan itu berada di posisi yang dirugikan? Selalu tidak keberatan untuk disisihkan atau dirampas apapun miliknya.

"Sake ini adalah favorit Ichigo. Aku akan merasa sangat sayang kalau dia tidak meminumnya padahal aku sudah menyiapkannya. Dan—oh iya, apakah kau tidak keberatan membantuku lagi?"

.

.

.

"Kulit anda sangat halus, Nyonya."

Rukia tertawa kecil. Tampilan punggung telanjangnya menghadap keseluruhan ke arah Kiyone, kedua tangannya bertumpuk didepan dada menempelkan diri pada bak kayu berisi air hangat. Gadis muda itu kini tengah membantu menggosokkan rempah-rempah pada punggungnya, menyebarkan aroma khas percampuran yang segar. Rasanya begitu nyaman, membuat otot-otonya sedikit lebih rileks.

Sudah sejak lama ia tidak melakukan hal tersebut setelah menikah. Di rumah suaminya jelas awalnya tidak ada satupun pelayan yang bisa ia percaya untuk menyentuh kulitnya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau menanggung resiko diracuni atau dirusak kulitnya apabila pelayan yang ia mintai tolong adalah salah satu orang yang membencinya. Beruntung Rukia memiliki Kiyone sekarang. Awalnya Rukia tidak ingin perduli sama sekali pada gadis muda itu. Meskipun dia sering menempel, Rukia bahkan tidak mau repot menanyakan siapa namanya. Namun yang dilakukan Kiyone beberapa jam lalu merubah penilainnya. Pada saat di ruang makan, Rukia melihat perempuan itu shock saat menangkap basah sang majikan sedang melakukan aktivitas yang harusnya dilakukan pada ruang tertutup pribadi. Rukia berpikir mungkin setelahnya sang pelayan akan menyebarkan apa yang sudah dia lihat pada pelayan lain, namun yang dilakukan Kiyone selanjutnya membuat Rukia yakin bisa mempercayai gadis itu. Dengan baiknya pelayan lugu itu menutup pintu sepelan mungkin agar tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Setelah Ichigo selesai membenahi pakaian dan berlalu pergi, Rukia pikir Kiyone sudah tidak ada lagi di depan pintu. Karena terusik rasa penansaran, Rukia semakin dibuat terkjut mendapati si gadis pelayan masih dalam mode siaga menjaga pintu. Lihat betapa baiknya perempuan itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya—Rukia menanyakan nama seseorang yang tidak terlalu berkepentingan dalam hidupnya, mencoba percaya bahwa mereka bisa membangun ikatan yang baik.

Perlahan mata Rukia terpejam, menikmati sensasi nyaman pijatan. Garis bibirnya tertarik dalam bentuk senyum damai. Parcaya pada seseorang. Yah—semoga saja.

" _Kenapa kau begitu?" sosok Rukia yang masih menjadi nona kecil sedang cemberut bericara dengan seseorang berkulit pucat yang sudah teramat familiar. Berapa usianya saat itu? Sepuluh—atau mungkin dua belas, Rukia masih sedikit ragu. Meskipun itu adalah kejadian sudah lewat, Rukia masih ingat pula sikap kikuk orang itu._

" _Kuchiki-san."_

" _Sudah kukatakan, panggil namaku."_

" _Tapi—"_

 _Wajah orang itu semakin kikuk. Ia terlihat takut memenuhi permintaan Rukia kecil, tapi ia juga tidak ingin melukai hati si nona Kuchiki. Dengan helaan nafas pasrah, orang itu mengalah dan tersenyum. "Ru,Ru—ki,a"_

 _Sedikit kaku penglafalannya, tapi dengan segitu saja Rukia kecil tersenyum lebar. "Coba panggil lagi namaku."_

"Rukia?"

Segaris aliran air mata mengalir di sudut mata Rukia dalam kelopak mata yang menutup. Dadanya berdenyut menyakitan, senyum di wajah pudar sudah. Mimpi itu—dan semua perasaan yang diberikan, begitu indah—tapi menyakitkan.

"Jawab aku Rukia! Berhenti menagabaikanku!"

Sekejap Rukia merasakan sensasi kulit kapalan menyentuh lengan telanjangnya. Mata Rukia tersentak membuka, terkesiap terkejut membalikan badan menepis sentuhan pada pundaknya. Tidak perduli dada telanjangnya terekspos, matanya bergerak liar dengan ekspresi panik dan waspada. Pikirnya dimana Kiyone berada? Kenapa gadis pelayan itu membiarkan tubuhnya disentuh oleh orang asing? Rukia mungkin tidak begitu hafal dengan tekstur tangan pelayannya itu, tapi Rukia yakin dari sentuhan kasar yang diperolehnya, itu bukan tangan pelayannya.

"Rukia—"

Dan—Rukia mulai mengenali suara itu. Suara parau serta ada rasa cemas bercampur dalam nada suaranya. Itu Ichigo.

Mata Rukia mengerjap beberapa kali. Mengmbalikan fokus untuk mencerna situasi. Wajahnya menoleh ke samping, Kiyone ada disana, terlihat khawatir.

"—kau baik-baik saja Rukia?"

Wajah Ichigo menyerinyit, rasa kesal terlupakan melihat Rukia masih terlihat bingung dan sedang mencoba mencerna situasi. Ichigo masih ingat respon tidak biasa Rukia saat dia meluapkan rasa kesalnya meraih lengan istrinya untuk mendapat perhatian.

Semula Ichigo memasuki kamar mandi tempat Rukia hanya ingin meminta penjelasan atas tindakan istrinya yang memberikannya sake di ruang pemandian air hangat tanpa mau bergabung masuk menyelamatkannya dari perempuan baru yang dibawa sang tetua. Tapi Rukia tidak memberi jawaban apapun, tampak nyaman pada pijatan lembut pelayan pada punggungnya. Sekali—bahkan sampai lebih dua kali Ichigo menuntut penjelasan, Rukia masih tidak menjawab. Akhirnya mengabaikan perkataan pelayan yang meminta waktu agar majikannya diberi waktu untuk berpakaian terlebih dahulu, Ichigo meraih lengan istrinya.

Namun sedetik kemudian tangannya ditepis dan dihadiahi tatapan ngeri Rukia. Semula Ichigo berfikir perempuan itu akan berteriak marah, tapi sekejap kemudian ia sadar tatapan ngeri Rukia tidak ditujukan untuknya. Tatapan mata violet itu jelas telihat menerawang jauh, seperti percampuran rasa sakit dan hampa. Ichigo merasakan jantungnya berdenyut menyakitkan, mulutnya telah terbuka siap bertanya kembali, namun ekspresi Rukia berubah ke mode normal. Iris violetnya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum membentuk senyum kikuk.

"Ahh—aku sepertinya tertidur tadi," Rukia memberi isyarat pada pelayan untuk mengambilkannya handuk, lalu kembali fokus pada Ichigo. "Apakah kau sudah lama berada disini?"

Kembali Ichigo membuka mulutnya hendak bicara, namun sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas. Tangannya merebut handuk dari sang pelayan, menyelimuti sendiri istrinya lalu menggendong tubuh pucat itu dari bak mandi. Tanpa ada perlawanan Rukia menurut, menyilangkan tangan di leher Ichigo saat pemuda itu menggendongnya menuju kamar.

"Ichigo?"

"Diamlah. Ternyata kau sama lelahnya denganku." Mata Ichigo masih memandang lurus ke depan, dalam mode siaga apabila ada pelayan lewat yang berani menatap tubuh Rukia. Beruntung saat ini sudah jam malam, kecil kemungkinan para pelayan akan berkeliarana di lorong-lorong.

Rukia menghela nafas, kali ini ia merasa sependapat dengan suaminya. Ia memang sangat lelah. Rukia mebiarkan tangan kokoh Ichigo menggendong dengan erat, memilih membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang sang suami, menutup mata untuk mengenang lagi memori kejadian yang baru terjadi. Untuk beberapa saat lalu, Rukia merasa kenyamanan saat pelayan memijat tubuh lelahnya. Membuatnya diserang kantuk hingga tanpa sadar jatuh tertidur. Tidur singkat yang sudah berhasil membawa ke alam mimpi—ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya kenangan masa lalu.

" _Kenapa kau begitu?"_

Bayangan mimpi itu terulang. Mata Rukia makin terpejam ketat, membiarkan rasa sakit itu kembali mengalir. Membuat hatinya semakin mendingin untuk menolak rasa.

" _Sudah kukatakan panggil namaku."_

" _Ru,Ru—ki,a"_

Ahh—meskipun hati Rukia sudah mendingin, tampaknya ia tetap masih Rukia yang sama dengan yang dulu. Tubuhnya memang sudah tumbuh dewasa, tapi perasaannya masih terkurung dalam dirinya yang lama. Membentengi diri agar kenangan tersisa tidak dirampas, membekukan rasa agar tidak terluka lagi.

Hati kecil Rukia berbicara dengan jujur, ia merindukan masa-masa indah itu.

.

.

.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan."

Tangan Rukia sudah terangkat menemukan sudut terbaik untuk menyematkan bunga rangkaian, namun terhenti saat gadis muda yang sudah menjadi tamu dirumahnya duduk mendatangi, berbicara tanpa basa-basi.

Rukia masih berdiam diri, bersikap seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu seolah ada beberapa warna bunga yang tidak cocok dalam rangkaiannya. Alisnya menyerinyit, mendengus mencabut salah satu bunga untuk diganti dengan bunga warna lain. "Tidak usah bertanya apapun. Kalau kau menginkan sesuatu, lakukan saja."

Jari-jari cantik perempuan itu menyematkan helaian anak rambut berwarna zaitun dibelakang telinga, wajahnya tampak tidak terusik meski Rukia seperti sengaja mengabaikannya. Senyumnya tertarik ke atas memperhatikan gelagat si nyonya besar. "Kalau aku ingin kau memberikan ruang untuk suamimu agar terus bisa bersamaku, kau bersedia?"

Iris violet Rukia melirik sekilas perempuan cantik yang masih bertahan menunggu jawabannya, wajahnya terlihat tajam dan menunjukkan garis berbeda dari tampilan yang Rukia lihat sebelumnya. Rukia menghela nafas, menancapkan bunga krisan putih di vas. "Lakukan saja sesuka hatimu, aku tidak perduli."

"Kau serius?"

Rukia hampir menancapkan bunga krisan berikutnya, gerakan nyonya Kurosaki itu terhenti. Tangannya meletakan kembali bunga pada meja. Senyum dinginnya terkembang memberi perhatian penuh pada sang gadis. "Kalau kau bisa mendapatkannya, kenapa aku harus susah payah menghalangimu?"

Ada keheningan singkat diantara keduanya. Malas terjebak bersama perempuan yang bersikeras memiliki ambisi yang begitu besar itu, Rukia berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruangan. Seleranya merangkai bunga sudah hilang, ia muak harus menghadapi perempuan-perempuan pemilik topeng seperti gadis itu.

Tentu sejak awal Rukia tahu gadis itu hanya berpura-pura ramah padanya, karena itulah ia bisa menampilkan aura cantik. Bersikap lugu dan tidak berdosa seolah dialah yang tersakiti atas tindakan tetua Kurosaki yang menempatkannya di antara pernikahan cucunya, semua adalah palsu. Karena itu Rukia tidak terkejut mendapati perempuan itu sudah berani lancang memasuki pemandian air hangat yang selalu digunakan Rukia untuk menyiapkan tempat mandi Ichigo beberapa hari lalu.

Lelucon klasik—gadis rubah.

"Kiyone, tolong bereskan—" mata Rukia mengerjap sedikit, matanya mendadak sedikit kabur, dan bandannya terhuyung.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Nyonya?" Kiyone menahani lengan Rukia, penuh rasa khawatir yang tersirat dari wajahnya. "Apakah harus saya panggilkan dokter?"

"Tidak perlu, aku rasa ini hanya karena kelelahan saja."

"Tapi, nyonya—"

"Tidak apa, Kiyone."

"Nyonya—apakah mungkin anda sedang hamil?"

Dahi Rukia menyerinyit, tatapan matanya memandang geli Kiyone. "Aku tidak yakin itu benar. Jangan mengada-ada."

Rukia melepaskan diri dari peganggan Kiyone, tawa singkatnya meninggalkan ruangan. Membiarkan rasa geram pelayannya karena perkataan seriusnya dianggap candaan. Tanpa Rukia sadari, perempuan cantik yang ditinggalkannya tadi sedang duduk dengan marah menatap benci punggung sang nyonya muda.

.

.

.

Ichigo memasuki kamar dengan perasaan lelah. Mandi air hangat tidak sepenuhnya mengembalikan sendi-sendinya yang pegal. Hari berlalu dengan banyak kegiatannya memeriksa pekerjaan di luar. Bergerak kesana-kemari untuk membantu sang tetua mengumpulkan harta. Ichigo mendengus sinis pada pemikiran terakhir yang melintas di kepala. Sungguh ia muak dijadikan alat penghasil uang keluarga Kurosaki. Kapan seandainya ia bisa hidup bebas menikmati hidup tanpa harus dikendalikan oleh tetua.

Dia lemah—dan Ichigo tidak ingin itu.

Meski hidupnya masih dalam kendali sang tetua, Ichigo harus tetap kuat memegang menguasai alur permainan. Kalau dia lemah, banyak yang akan terampas darinya. Hak otoriternya, kekeuasannya, ahh—mungikin Ichigo tidak akan perduli dengan yang lain, tapi belakangan dia mulai berpikir ada sesuatu yang tidak boleh terampas darinya dari sekian banyak yang sudah dimiliki. Ichigo merasa itu adalah hak miliknya, karena itu tidak boleh dirampas. Dia pernah merasakan hampir kehilangan, dan Ichigo tidak ingin merasakan lagi.

Dahi Ichigo berkerut memasuki kamar yang hanya diterangi lilin-lilin indah di beberapa sudut. Karakternya yang tidak peka awalnya hendak mematikan semua lilin sebelum akhirnya mata kuning madunya melihat yukata tidur yang terlipat di ujung tempat tidur. Senyum Ichigo terkembang. Permainan kecil yang sudah bisa dia tebak alurnya.

Tawa rendah tidak bisa dicegah kemunculannya saat tubuh Ichigo naik ke tempat tidur, merangkak mendeketai tubuh tidur yang terbungkus selimut. Walau perempuan itu masih bersembunyi ketat dalam perlindungan, Ichigo tahu semua situasi yang terjadi dalam ruangan adalah bentuk dari sebuah undangan. Perempuan itu kali ini pasti ingin mengajaknya berbaikan.

Memang, hubungan mereka sungguh sangat tidak baik minggu ini. Terlalu banyak pertengkaran di antara mereka, dan tidak pernah ada yang terselesaikan. Perdebatan mereka akan selalu berakhir dengan Ichigo memiliki lava panas siap meledak di kepala, sementara Rukia akan memperburuk suasana dengan bersikap ambigu.

"Aku tahu kau berpura-pura tidur disana," Ichigo tertawa rendah, mengunci sosok dalam selimut dengan kurungan tangannya di sisi kiri dan kanan. Matanya terus mengintai, berisiap-siap melancarkan serangan saat perempuan yang ditunggunya keluar dari persembunyian.

Perempuan itu masih bersikeras, tampaknya malam ini ingin berperan sebagai gadis pemalu. Sedikit tidak sabar, Ichigo menurunkan wajahnya. Ujung hidungnya menelusuri bentuk tubuh perempuan itu dari balik selimut, mencari rasa untuk menyimpan aroma memabukan yang selalu membuatnya tergoda. Aroma itu lembut dan hangat, menjadikannya candu dengan aroma—mawar?

Dahi Ichigo menyerinyit, menarik diri sedikit menjauh. Isi pikirannya terus mencoba mencerna, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Hal itu tidak biasa, dan tidak bisa diabaikan karena begitu menganggu. Pasti ada yang salah. Ini bukan lagi isi pikirannya, namun instingnya sudah melibatkan diri.

Di saat Ichigo masih disibukkan dengan isi kepalanya, selimut tersingkap, menampilkan sosok cantik yang begitu familiar menerjang tubuh Ichigo sampai terbaring rata di tempat tidur. Perempuan itu tersenyum menggoda, membiarkan selimut terbuang di lantai memamerkan tubuh telanjangnya. Dengan begitu manisnya dia duduk diatas perut Ichigo, menarik-narik yukata tidur si pemuda Kurosaki.

"Bukankah tetua bilang aku harus segera mengandung anakmu?" senyum manis itu masih terus bertengger di wajah cantiknya, menggoda sang Kurosaki agar segera memulai langkah berikutnya. Dia bisa saja memulai lebih dulu, tapi pastinya perempuan itu ingin inisiatif dari Ichigo tentunya.

Ichigo menghela nafas, tangannya meraih helaian rambut perempuan di atasnya, punggung yang semula berbaring di rata bersinggut bangun—mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada persimpangan leher dewi cantik diatas pangkuan. Matanya terpejam, menarik sebanyak mungkin aroma perempuan itu untuk meracuni kewarasannya. Tidak menyentuh ataupun mengecup, hanya menikmati aromanya.

Perempuan itu mendesah, menjalankan jari-jari menangkup wajah Ichigo untuk bertemu tatap. Tersenyum menggoda, mengajak pemilik iris kuning madu tenggelam dalam tatapannya, membujuk pemuda itu untuk menyimpan gambaran dirinya secara menyeluruh.

Dan Ichigo melihatnya.

Iris violetnya yang memantulkan cahaya lilin, berbinar amat cantik dan menggoda. Senyumnya yang lebar dan sesekali menggigit ujung bibirnya karena gugup, sangat indah. Wajah itu—ribuan kali Ichigo menatapnya, sebanyak itu pula Ichigo ingin memilikinya. Menjaga untuk terus disisinya, menunggu sampai sorotan mata violet itu bisa terpantul dirinya di dalam sana. Bisakah Ichigo melihatnya suatu hari nanti?

"Ichigo?" perempuan itu berkedip karena si surai orange tak kunjung bergerak.

"Rukia." Ichigo bergumam lirih, memejamkan mata meresapi setiap kata hingga ke aliran darah.

Perempuan itu memasang mimik muka cemberut, tangannya meraih kembali wajah Ichigo untuk mendapatkan perhatian. "Aku bukan Rukia, namaku—"

Kelopak mata Ichigo terbuka, menampakan iris kuning madu yang menusuk hingga mengehentikan perkataan perempuan di atas pangkuannya. "Aku tidak ingin tahu siapa namamu."

"Kau harus tahu karena aku akan mengandung anakmu nanti."

Ichigo menyingkirkan kedua tangan yang masih menangkup kedua pipinya, mendorong tubuh itu kesamping agar tidak lagi berada di atas pangkuan. Wajah dinginnya terbentuk saat bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyentuhmu."

Kalau ada yang berpikir Ichigo tidak tergoda setelah apa yang sudah perempuan itu lakukan padanya beberapa saat yang lalu, itu adalah omong kosong besar. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki normal, tentu hal sekecil apapun yang dilakukan seorang perempuan akan membuat tubuhnnya bereaksi. Saat ini tubuhnya bahkan sudah panas akan kebutuhan, mendamba untuk menyentuh dan mendapat kepuasan dari menyentuh seorang perempuan. Hanya saja keinginan itu tidak tertuju pada perempuan yang sedang menggodanya.

Di awal Ichigo bahkan tidak ingin repot menolak godaan, mencoba hanyut untuk menikmati waktu. Lagi pula ini bukan pengalaman pertamanya untuk mencumbu perempuan secara acak. Terlebih lagi perempuan itu sangat cantik luar biasa fisiknya. Namun—saat mata Ichigo terpejam, gairah itu memang semakin bangkit, tapi bukanlah untuk perempuan itu. Gairah itu bisa muncul saat wajah Rukia terbentuk dalam kepala. Saat Ichigo menolak dan memandang lurus perempuan lain, bayang-bayang istrinya kembali terbentuk menggantikan siluet perempuan itu. Semakin Ichigo menolaknya, semakin jelas pula rupa perempuan mungil yang memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Ahh, haruskah Ichigo mencari perempuan itu segera? Yah—dia sedang mendamba tubuh istrinya. Tidak ada yang salah bila ingin menyentuh istri sendiri bukan?

Sependapat baik insting dengan logika. Gembira Ichigo bergerak meninggalkan Shun-sun, instingnya sudah berubah seperti navigator yang pasti bisa membawanya ke tempat Rukia bersembunyi saat ini. Dalam kepalanya sudah membangun berbagai rencana agar tubuh perempuan itu takluk dalam dekapannya hingga pagi.

"Kalau ku katakan istrimu yang menyuruhku, apakah kau terkejut?"

Langkah Ichigo terhenti.

Satu kalimat. Dan ya, gairah Ichigo yang berkobar sudah padam seketika seperti di siram seember air es.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

Chapter ini benar-benar ga sempat diperiksa, pasti banyak typo bertebaran... maaf sekali...

Dan ada satu lagi, saya benar-benar sibuk. Mengupdate atau mengetik cerita itu ga semudah membuat mie instan. Jadi saya minta maaf sekali ga bisa punya waktu terjadwal untuk mengupdate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **Demons**

 **.**

 **Hoshikawa Mey**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata kuning madu Ichigo memandang lurus ke depan. Warna rambutnya yang cerah tetap membuatnya mencolok meski dalam kegelapan. Mencoba mengambil posisi nyaman, tubuhnya menggeliat di kursi, mengganti arah tumpuan tangan ke sisi lain yang terabaikan. Tidak ada lagi kelembutan ataupun nuansa positif dari aura yang dipancarkan. Hanya kaku—titik.

Menghela nafas, Ichigo bergerak berdiri dari posisi nyaman. Membenahi ikatan yukata tidur yang semula tidak terikat rapi lalu mengambil langkah pelan menuju pintu. Tatapan matanya sempat melirik sekilas saat pintu bergeser terbuka, mencari sosok perempuan yang sudah terlelap tidur di atas ranjang. Tubuh telanjangnya tampak nyaman meski hanya terbungkus oleh selembar selimut. Mata kuning madunya kembali berubah kosong. Terlihat hampa meninggalkan kamar.

Tiga langkah menjauh dari pintu, pikirannya masih terasa mengambang tak karuan. Ichigo sama sekali tidak ingin menambah pening di kepala, namun isi kepalanya terus tersedot kosong hingga membuat gamang. Empat, lima, ahh—mungkin enam, tidak perlu memaksanya untuk berjalan lebih jauh, langkah Ichigo berhenti karena menemukan istrinya berdiri menunggu tidak jauh di hadapannya. Wajah cantik yang tetap dingin, tidak berekspresi namun kaku. Tapi tetap saja membuat orang seperti Ichigo berubah menjadi keras.

Perasaan dingin merayap. Menghantui seperti momok yang mengerikan. Rukia yang bergerak lebih dulu, mengambil beberapa langkah hingga wajahnya dan Ichigo hanya dipisahkan dalam jarak centimeter. Kedua mata saling beradu, memberi tatapan menusuk khas masing-masing klan.

Ichigo menyeringai kecil. Menjadi sedikit sadar beberapa saat sebelum mereka mengadu pandang, iris violet Rukia melirik kearah pintu kamar yang tertutup dengan tatapan ambigu. Dan yang Ichigo lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengikuti permainan istrinya. Mungkin akan terlihat sedikit kekanakan, tapi bila Rukia bisa membuatnya kesal, kenapa dia tidak bisa? Seharusnya ini menjadi permainan yang adil.

"Mendapat apa yang kau inginkan, Kuchiki?" nada mencemooh keluar dari pita suara Ichigo. Penuh penekanan dan menusuk.

Rukia diam.

Tangan kecilnya terangkat, lalu sekejap mata menampar keras di wajah Ichgio. Membuat kepala pemilik surai orange terpaling ke arah lain, memiliki tanda merah di pipi saat Rukia menurunkan tangan.

Ah—ternyata putri es bisa murka juga.

"Berani sekali kau meniduri perempuan lain di kamar yang sama dengan kamar yang kau pergunakan untuk menyentuhku."

Nyengat di pipi Ichigo belum reda sepenuhnya. Masih terasa panas meskipun ada rasa dingin dari ujung-ujung jari perempuan yang menamparnya. Wajahnya yang sempat terpaling karena kuatnya tamparan kembali mengarahkan tatapan ke Rukia, menunggu apakah akan ada tamparan berikutnya atau mungkin dia sendiri yang akan balas melukai perempuan itu. Ichigo tidak tahu mana yang akan dipilih, yang dia tahu hati kecilnya ingin membuat Rukia merasakan sakit yang sama.

"Mulai hari ini, jangan harap aku mau memasuki kamar itu—"

"Kau tidak perlu repot." Ichigo memotong lebih dulu, mengusap lembut pipi pucat Rukia seolah itu adalah jenis tamparan yang sama yang telah perempuan itu berikan beberapa saat lalu. "Aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu."

Rukia berjengit menarik nafas, sedikit terkejut pada sentuhan jemari kapalan di pipinya. Untuk sesaat Ichigo sedikit tergoda untuk memiliki tubuh perempuan itu, sadar bahwa sentuhannya menimbulkan reaksi pada permukaan kulit Rukia. Toh Ichigo juga tahu panas emosi yang mereka ciptakan bisa berubah menjadi gairah kalau mereka sudah ada kata sepakat. Sayang pemikiran itu hanya sekilas terlintas. Karena Rukia bukanlah Rukia kalau tidak bisa menututpi ekspresinya dengan cepat.

Wajah Rukia semakin mendingin. Membuat Ichigo mendesah, sedikit kecewa karena perempuan itu sudah memilih untuk masuk dalam persembunyian—menyembunyikan emosinya.

Ichigo menyerah.

Terkepal tanganya turun dari permukaan pipi istrinya. Mencengkram udara kosong terjepit di antara buku-buku jari, mengambil langkah sedikit menjauh. Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan istrinya berdiri kaku di lorong. Melawan keinginan terdalam untuk kembali serta merengkuh perempuan itu, mungkin dengan begitu Rukia bisa mengerti bahwa Ichigo tidak pernah suka setiap keputusan sepihak yang diberikan dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Atau setidaknya dia bisa tetap tinggal untuk tahu seberapa marah perempuan itu. Ahh—entahlah. Ichigo tidak tahu mana yang harus dia pilih selain meninggalkan perempuan itu untuk sementara.

.

.

.

Embun pagi belum sepenuhnya mengering, memiliki jejak basah pada daun hijau penghias taman. Cuaca pagi masih meremang, minim cahaya karena sang surya bersembunyi malu di balik awan. Tidak begitu banyak kegiatan menyemarakan selain burung-burung kecil melompat kesana kemari di teras. Tampak asyik bermain meski ada sesosok manusia duduk tidak jauh dari rombongan kecil burung-burung liar.

"Kau sudah memikirkannya baik-baik?" suara berat dan sedikit serak memecah keheningan.

Ichigo masih terpaku memandang kosong ke halaman luar. Meski tampak tidak memperhatikan, suara renta yang terlontar pemecah keheningan telah berhasil menyeretnya keluar dari lamunan.

"Ya, Kakek. Aku akan mengakhirinya."

Alis beruban milik sang tetua terangakat sebelah. Dibalik garis-garis mata yang telah mengeriput, tampak tatapan mencela yang begitu ketara dan tidak ingin ditutupi. "Kau tahu kan pernikahan kalian adalah prospek yang bagus di masa depan? Dan—kau yakin sedang dalam keadaan sadar mengajukan permintaan itu padaku?"

"Permainan sudah berakhir, Kek."

Benar.

Sudah saatnya Ichigo memegang kendali. Baginya sang tetua sudah lebih dari cukup mecampuri urusan rumah tangganya, kali ini adalah waktunya menunjukkan seperti apa cara Kurosaki Ichigo memegang kendali.

.

.

.

Rukia diam duduk di bantal duduk. Teh di atas meja sudah mendingin karena hanya disentuhnya sekali sejak disuguhkan. Sekilas matanya memandang kosong pada tanaman bonsai yang tertata rapi di luar, beberapa tukang kebun masih asyik menggunting sudut tanaman, membuat Rukia teringat pada pamannya yang memiliki hobi pada tanaman khas dari Jepang itu. Bisa dibilang kecintaan pamannya itu bisa ketingkat obsesif. Kata-kata Rukia boleh dipegang, bahkan bila ada yang penasaran dengan senang hati Rukia menantang siapapun itu untuk menghitung berapa banyak jumlah tanaman bonsai di kediaman pamannya. Bahkan dua jam saja tidak cukup untuk menghitung tanaman di bangunan selatan.

Tawa di ujung lorong berhasil mengalihkan Rukia pada lamunan lain, canda tawa pelayan menyelingi kegiatan mereka. Pemandangan yang tidaklah asing, begitu akrab tapi tak mengenakan. Bahagia rasanya melihat para pelayan bisa tertawa lepas, tapi menjadi menyakitkan karena diantara semua pelayan tidak ada yang mau membagi tawa bersama sang nyonya muda. Tetntu saja, siapa orang yang mau mendekati putri es seperti Rukia? Dingin dan tajam, sungguh terlalu banyak resiko.

Untuk kesekian kali Rukia menghela nafas, terlalu banyak yang memenuhi isi kepala sehingga dia tidak tahu mana yang harus dipecahkan lebih dulu. Kali ini tampaknya dia bermain dalam zona yang tidak aman.

Dia ahlinya mengelabui ataupun memanipulasi pikiran orang lain untuk menunjukkan wajah sebenarnya di balik topeng yang mereka miliki, Rukia selalu menikmati setiap momen dimana dia bisa membuktikan bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa tulus. Rukia selalu benar, dan mereka selalu menjadi pembohong. Karena itu Rukia selalu membalas mereka dengan bersikap yang sama seperti cara orang lain bertindak, selalu menjadi yang palsu diantara yang palsu. Nah—bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskannya teori itu.

"Nyonya, apakah anda mengkhawatirkan tuan?"

Rukia tersenyum, dia sudah terlalu sibuk melamun hingga lupa bahwa ada Kiyone yang selalu memperhatikan perubahan ekspresinya. "Apakah tidak ada yang tahu kemana Ichigo pergi?"

"Maafkaan saya, Nyonya. Penjaga malam hanya mengatakan tuan pergi tadi malam dan tidak pulang sampai sekarang."

Rukia kembali menghela nafas. Hati kecilnya sedikit merasa kasihan pada suaminya. Pemuda itu hanya korban dari rencana yang telah Rukia susun. Rukia sama sekali tidak ingin melibatkannya, namun tetap sebesar apapun usaha, memang haruslah ada yang terluka. Karena Rukia tidak akan membagi apapun pada orang lain, maka itu bukan salahnya bila Ichigo terseret arus permainan yang sebenarnya bukan pada aliran yang tepat. Dan inilah akibatnya, Ichigo marah padanya. Tidak lagi ingin berbicara, atau bertemu muka sejak Rukia tidak mengambil tindakan apapun pada perempuan yang bersikap kurang ajar memasuki kamar utama kediaman Kurosaki.

Sejujurnya Rukia tidak masalah bila Ichigo meniduri perempuan lain, tidak masalah pula kalau ada orang lain yang berhasil menarik perhatian suaminya. Hanya saja—Rukia merasa suaminya tipe kaku yang apabila sudah terjerat perangkap, maka tidak akan mudah lepas. Tapi—bukan salahnya lagi kan bila suaminya menjadi terikat padanya?

Rukia tidak pernah menggodanya, bahkan sudah memperingatkan di awal pernikahan bahwa tidak ada satupun dari dirinya yang bisa dijanjikan untuk dimiliki pemuda itu. Keberadaan Rukia di sisi Ichigo hanyalah sebuah kewajiban yang sedang di jalani. Rukia hanya melakukan tugas sebagai seorang istri, karena dia memiliki tanggung jawab membawa nama Kuchiki, maka itu Rukia sebaik mungkin mendukung suaminya untuk menjaga kehormatan darah Kuchiki.

"Kiyone."

"Ya, Nyonya."

"Kau yakin kan, Ichigo tidak tahu kalau aku memanggil dokter kerumah beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu selain saya, Nyonya. Nyonnya bisa percaya pada saya."

Lagi—Rukia menghela nafas. Menyerah pada perdebatan dalam batin, kembali merilekskan pikiran, berusaha menikmati pemandangan langit cerah di luar. Tukang kebun yang menata tanaman tidak terlihat lagi, beberapa orang pelayan yang sibuk mondar mandir merapikan rumah juga seperti hilang dari pandangan, menyisakan kesunyian di ruang santai tempat Rukia bernaung. "Ahh—kenapa tiba-tiba rumah ini menjadi sepi?"

"Eh, bukankah nyonya yang meminta mereka untuk tidak mendekat sampai nanti malam?"

"Aku?"

Kiyone mengangguk, wajahnya masih nampak polos dan jujur. "Kepala pelayan berbicara seperti itu pada kami beberapa saat yang lalu. Hanya saja saya masih merasa khawatir nyonya akan membutuhkan sesuatu, makanya saya masih berada disini."

Alis Rukia terangkat, ada perasaan tidak enak meskipun tahu pelayannya berkata dengan jujur. Seperti sesuatu yang besar sedang menanti, terlebih lagi suaminya sedang tidak berada disekitarnya. "Aku tidak pernah—"

Brakkk!

Tubuh Rukia terdorong mengenai meja kecil di hadapanya. Sedikit pening matanya melihat cangkir teh sudah terguling di sebelahnya menumpahkan isinya ke tatami. Mata Rukia beralih menatap punggung Kiyone yang gemetar berdiri di hadapannya. Merentangkan kedua tangan seperti sedang menghalau sesuatu.

"Berani kau melangkah maju, aku akan berteriak!"

"Silahkan saja, semua pelayan sudah kuberikan perintah palsu untuk pergi ke bangunan bagian timur menjauhi tempat nyonya kesayanganmu."

Ahh—dan ada perempuan itu.

Rukia mendengus menatap langit-langit ruangan. Tidak terlalu perduli bahwa Kiyone semakin gemetar ketakutan dan mulai menangis. Tidak juga perduli perempuan palsu itu membawa pisau dan sewaktu-waktu dapat menyerang. Kalau diingat lagi, bagaimana ia bisa terbaring lemas di lantai?

Ia hanya ingat ada yang mendorongnya dari belakang, dan setelah itu baru disadari seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas dan hampir lumpuh. Ahh—mungkinkah dia juga sudah dalam pengaruh obat bius? Seingat Rukia yang menyuguhkan teh tadi memang bukanlah Kiyone. Perempuan mengerikan itu kini betul-betul menunjukkan wujud aslinya. Dan selalu—Rukia yang benar, dan orang lain yang menjadi pembohong.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Kiyone. Kalau kau tidak ingin melihat nyonya kesayanganmu mati di depan matamu, aku bisa membunuhmu lebih dulu."

"Tuan besar pasti akan menghukummu." Ujung kaki Rukia terasa bersenggolan dengan tumit Kiyone, tampaknya pelayan muda itu semakin terpojok mundur karena langkah perempuan mengerikan itu semakin maju mendekat.

"Dia tidak akan melakukannya. Dia hanya akan menikahiku. Setelah kalian kubunuh, aku akan melukai diriku sendiri dan membuatnya percaya bahwa ada orang asing menyerang kita. Nah, Kiyone—"

Langkah Kiyone sudah buntu. Ia takut, ingin lari sejauhnya menghindar. Tapi ia tidak akan melakukannya. Seberapa takutnya dia, seberapa menyeramkan orang yang akan menyerang mereka. Kiyone tidak akan bergerak ataupun lari. Selangkah saja ia berpindah, nyonya kesayangannya yang sudah tidak berdaya bisa kehilangan nyawa.

"—tampaknya kau ingin menjadi yang pertama ya."

Bercucuran air mata, Kiyone menoleh kebelakang. Menatap penuh rasa bersalah tubuh Rukia yang masih memandang langit-langit. Jujur dia begitu menikmati kebersamaannya bersama nyonya Kurosaki tersebut. Kalau bisa, dia ingin mengabdikan waktunya lebih lama bersama perempuan itu. Mendapat perlindungan juga ilmu, mendapat perlakuan layak seperti manusia, bukan seperti pelayan rendahan. Tidak terasa kebersamaan mereka akan sesingkat ini. Memantapkan diri Kiyone mengeraskan hati, mengusir rasa takut merentangkan tangan lebih siaga. Kalau ini akan menjadi yang terakhir, maka biarlah tubuhnya menjadi tameng pelindung hingga tetes darah terakhir.

Perempuan cantik yang membawa pisau di tangan itu mengacungkan pisau, bersiap meghunus Kiyone. "Ini tidak akan sakit, aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat—"

"Kalau begitu kau dengan cepat juga kukirim ke neraka."

Si pemilik pisau—Sung-sun terkesiap. Tangan teracungnya dicekal kuat pada pergelangan tangan, panik matanya melirik ada orang lain yang berdiri diantara dirinya dengan Kiyone. Seorang yang begitu dikenalnyanya karena warna rambutnya yang mencolok menyakitkan mata.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Masih dengan wajah angkuhnya pewaris Kurosaki itu merebut pisau di tangan Sung-sun, lalu mendorong perempuan itu menjauh. Matanya memandang lurus pada pemilik surai hijau zaitun, membentuk garis kaku pada wajahnya. Ada ekspresi tidak terbaca meski mata kuning madunya terus berkilat memancarkan tatapan mengintimidasi. Mungkin rasa benci, atau bisa saja jijik. Sung-sun tidak tahu yang mana pastinya makna dari tatapannya, yang Shun-sun tahu tatapan itu bisa saja membunuhnya apabila dia salah bertindak.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Gadis muda?" langkah Kurosaki Genryusai mengikuti muncul di balik punggung Ichigo. Berjalan seirama dengan hentakan tongkat ditangan.

Tubuh Sung-sun membeku, tanpa sadar sudah jatuh lemas terduduk di tatami. Beberapa saat lalu mungkin dia memang merasa terancam dengan kehadiran Kurosaki Ichigo, tapi situasi semakin memburuk saat sang tetua muncul. Ketakutan merayapi, membuat tubuh pemilik suari hijau zaitun menggigil tanpa bisa di tahan. Shun-sun bahkan merasa hidupnya tidak akan lama.

Tak kalah shock kaki Kiyone juga berubah lemas, terduduk di lantai karena merasa lega sudah terbebas dari bahaya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuatnya pulih dari shock, sedetik kemudian dia sudah merangkak membantu tubuh Rukia penuh kehati-hatian untuk bisa duduk bersandar padanya. Nyonya kesayangannya masih sadar, meskipun tubuhnya lemah dalam rangkulan, tapi wajahnya tetap tenang dan dingin.

"Nyonya baik-baik saja?" Kiyone berbicara setengah berbisik, tidak ingin mengganggu tuan besarnya dan sang tetua yang masih berdiri di tengah ruangan menatap Cyang Sung-sun penuh penghakiman.

Rukia mengangguk lemah, kembali menatap lurus perempuan mengerikan yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya. Wajah Sung-sun terlihat ketakutan dan panik, tidak berani menatap semua anggota keluarga Kurosaki dan malah berakibat bertemu pandang dengan Rukia. Wajah cantiknya berubah marah dan benci membalas tatapan Rukia.

"Kau berbuat curang!" cercanya tidak perduli lagi dengan Ichigo maupun tetua Kurosaki, semakin mantap memberi tatapan membunuh pada Rukia. "Kau pasti mengatakan lebih dulu pada suamimu bahwa kau sedang mengandung kan? Karena itu suamimu tidak tertarik sama sekali saat kugoda."

Kelopak mata Rukia membuka dan menutup pelan, hampir sepenuhnya obat bius mulai bereaksi pada saraf-saraf indra. Tubuhnya sudah semakin lemas, telinganya juga mulai kebas dari pendengaran. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia tidak akan sadarkan diri, oh—tapi belum waktunya. Dia harus tetap bertahan karena seisi ruangan sudah terlanjur terdiam menunggu penjelasan, lagi pula Rukia belum mebalas perempuan mengerikan yang nyaris membunuhnya itu.

"Tolong hentikan. Aku—" Rukia memejamkan mata sebentar. Tidak—untuk beberapa menit dia harus terlihat kuat. Kelopak matanya lalu terbuka, memasang topeng dengan wajah dingin dan tegas. "—aku tidak hamil?"

"Bohong!" Sung-sun memekik sejadi-jadinya, tangannya sudah meraih cangkir teh yang berada di sebelahnya, melempar ke arah Rukia namun meleset mengenai dinding di belakangnya. Kebencian Sung-sun semakin bertambah karena sedikitpun sang nyonya Kurosaki tidak berkedip takut. "Kau perempuan mengerikan. Kau pasti sudah merencanakan semuanya. Kalau kau tidak hamil, tidak mungkin suamimu masih menginginkanmu meskipun mati-matian aku menghasutnya. Kalau kau tidak hamil, kau juga tidak akan memanggil dokter beberapa hari yang lalu."

Air mata terbentuk mengalir membasahi wajah cantik Sung-sun, mengeluarkan rasa sakit dan amarah pada perempuan yang sudah mengalahkannya dengan telak. Terus memaki hingga tidak ada satupun yang sadar bahwa Kiyone sedang menggigit bibir kuat, menunduk sedikit gemetar menyembunyikan kelopak mata yang mulai digenangin air mata.

"Hentikan..." suara itu gemetar dan amat halus, berbisik pelan diantara kemarahan Sung-sun. Masih—tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Hanya Rukia saja yang sadar. Nyonya muda itu penuh tanda tanya melirik perempuan yang masih memeganginya berdiri.

"Meskipun kau berada di ruang tertutup, kau pikir aku tidak bisa mencuri dengar kalau dokter itu menyebut-nyebut ada seorang bayi dalam kandunganmu. Kau pikir—"

"Nona, tolong hentikan sudah!" Mungkin Kiyone akan dianggap sebagai pelayan yang tidak tahu sopan santun. Tidak hanya menyela perkataan, tapi juga memberi nada tinggi pada seorang perempuan yang kastanya jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Namun segala emosi yang berkecamuk menarik keluar semua amarah yang di pendam. Tubuhnya gemetar penuh emosi, menunduk tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan tangisan. "Nyonya keguguran, Nona. Tolong hentikan."

Satu rahasia telah terbongkar.

Selalu.

Kuchiki Rukia akan selalu menjadi sosok yang tidak tertebak.

Seisi ruangan kembali terdiam. Entah mungkin sebuah ekspresi dari rasa duka, shock, atau mungkin kekecewaan. Tidak ada yang bereaksi selain membisu. Sorotan utama dalam kondisi menyedihkan kali ini bukan sang pelayan yang tangisnya pecah dan terus terisak setelah membongkar sebuah fakta yang ingin di tutupi. Pemeran utama selalu tidak pernah berubah, selalu—Rukia, karena yang lainnya adalah karakter pendukung. Mereka tidak akan bersuara kecuali tokoh utama memulai perannya. Sayang—tokoh utama yang mereka miliki bukanlah antagonis ataupun protagonis, melainkan hanya karakter kosong yang bisa berubah menjadi apapun. Seperti apapun kejadian yang berlangsung, wajahnya akan selalu datar setenang air. Tidak akan beriak meski sesuatu mengusik.

"Kenapa nona tidak mau berhenti menyakiti perasaan nyonya saya?" kembali suara tangisan Kiyone yang mengisi keheningan. Suaranya sudah hampir serak dengan kosa-kata tersendat karena tangisan, namun dia tetap bersikeras terus meluapkan amarahnya. Tidak perduli warna muka gadis bangsawan yang sedang dicercanya semakin pucat. "Nyonya tidak pernah keberatan meskipun nona meminta semua hak-hak yang seharusnya hanya boleh dimiliki oleh nyonya rumah ini. Kenapa nona tidak pernah merasa cukup dan terus membuat nyonya lelah? Nyonya yang melakukan semuanya untuk rumah ini, tapi kenapa nona begitu kejam? Apakah memang nona sengaja ingin membuat nyonya keguguran? Kenapa nona—"

"Cukup, Kiyone. Dimana letak sopan santunmu?" Rukia akhirnya buka suara, menyingkirkan tangan Kiyone yang memegangi lengannya. Matanya memandang kosong pada Sung-sun, tidak begitu perduli bahwa semua mata memandangnya. Rukia tidak tahu mana yang paling tersakiti diantara semua orang yang menatapnya. Apa mungkin tetua Kurosaki yang begitu mengharapkan seorang pewaris? Bukankah kakek tua itu terus gencar menekannya untuk memberikan pewaris? Atau mungkin—suaminya? Ah, benarkah pemuda itu mengingikan ada seorang bayi tumbuh dalam perutnya ketika hubungan mereka saja seperti serigala dan kelinci buruan? Atau bisa saja Kiyone yang hatinya begitu lembut?

Ahh—omong kosong.

Rukia tidak ingin mempercayai mereka. Hatinya sudah berhenti untuk memperdulikan perasaan orang lain. Orang-orang tidak akan hidup selamanya untuk dirinya, mereka juga tidak akan pernah bisa sepenuh hati berdiri bersamanya. Suatu saat mereka akan berpaling, lalu berbalik melukai.

Bibir Rukia bergerak hendak membentuk kalimat, tapi dalam sekejap mata pengelihatannya menggelap. Menyisakan tubuhnya yang terkulai lemas entah dalam rengkuhan siapa, serta beberapa suara yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

Untuk kali ini, Rukia sudah gagal memainkan perannya untuk terlihat kuat sampai akhir.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" mata Ichigo tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Rukia yang sudah memejamkan mata. Dokter sudah memeriksa kondisinya beberapa saat lalu, dan mungkin saja perempuan itu sudah jatuh tertidur karena pengaruh obat yang diberikan. Sayang Ichigo tidak bisa mendampingi Rukia saat pemeriksaan karena ada urusan yang harus Ichigo selesaikan bersama tetua Kurosaki. Terlebih lagi mereka harus secepatnya menyingkirkan Cyang Sung-sun dari rumahnya. Dan ketika urusannya sudah selesai, Rukia sudah jatuh tertidur dengan Kiyone yang setia menunggui di kamar.

"Dokter bilang nyonya hanya butuh istirahat, besok keadaannya akan pulih."

Ichigo mengangguk mengerti, memahami perkataan Kiyone dan menunjukan isyarat secara halus agar pelayan muda itu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sepi merayap menyisakan mereka dalam keheningan. Tubuh Ichigo bergerak lambat bergabung dalam selimut yang sama dengan Rukia. Gerakannya sengaja dibuat sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengusik tidur sang istri. Helaan nafas panjang ketika dia berhasil berbaring di sisi kanan. Banyak pikiran yang membayangi benaknya. Perasaannya masih berkecamuk dan tidak juga membaik setelah istrinya mengumumkan bahwa mereka sudah kehilangan bayi mereka.

Bayi mereka?

Kembali Ichigo mendengus. Itu hanya sebutan secara simbolis untuk segumpal daging bernyawa yang di dalam darahnya mengalir darah Kurosaki maupun Kuchiki. Tidak pantas rasanya dia menyebut itu adalah bayi mereka apabila setelah lahir akan menjadi boneka keluarga mereka. Bukankah lebih pantas disebut boneka pewaris? Saat besar anak itu akan mulai pergunakan semaksimal mungkin, lalu diberi tugas untuk memperkuat klan dengan mebentuk pewaris baru. Sungguh menyedihkan. Ichigo tentu tidak ingin anaknya nanti hidup dalam kesengsaraan serta merasakan sakit yang sama dengannya. Kalau seandainya nanti Rukia kembali mengandung dan melahirkan seorang pewaris, Ichigo akan melindunginya dengan segenap jiwa. Menjadikan mereka keluarga yang bahagia—eh?

Ichigo menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Kaku lehernya berpaling menatap wajah tidur istrinya. Kenapa sekarang dia sudah memikirkan hidup dalam jangka waktu panjang membangun sebuah keluarga bersama Rukia? Apakah dia benar-benar telah mantap menginginkan perempuan itu? Bukankah perasaan yang Ichigo rasakan hanya rasa ketertarikan biasa atas hasil bujuk rayu seorang Rukia?

Tidak.

Seharusnnya tidak akan semudah itu. Pikirannya sudah mulai bermasalah karena efek kelelahan. Semua seharusnya hal biasa ketika dia tertarik dengan seorang perempuan. Hal biasa ketika kepalanya terasa panas dengan emosi menggunung melihat Rukia hampir mati diserang. Hal biasa pula ketika dadanya semakin berdenyut menyakitkan melihat wajah hampa perempuan itu setelah tidak bersuara saat Kiyone mengatakan mereka sudah kehilangan bayi yang dikandung Rukia. Tentu—itu hal biasa.

 _Sial._

Ichigo mengelurkan kutukan pelan dalam gerakan bibir tanpa suara.

Terlalu banyak penyangkalan, Ichigo benci saat instingnya mencemooh logika yang berusaha membohongi diri sendiri. Suka ataupun tidak, Ichigo sadar betul rasa perdulinya pada Rukia sudah mulai ke tingkat tidak normal. Sungguh pertanda yang tidak baik. Tampaknya perempuan itu sudah melakukan matra-mantra gelap hingga Ichigo tidak bisa melewatkan satu hari tanpa memikirkan Rukia.

Ya, Rukia-nya.

Bukankah itu yang Ichigo pinta pada sang tetua pada saat ia melarikan diri untuk tidak bertemu istrinya beberapa saat?

" _Kau memintaku untuk menarik pergi gadis itu dari rumahmu?"_

" _Ya, Kakek. Untuk kali ini, biarkan aku hanya memiliki Kuchiki Rukia sebagai istriku."_

" _Kau tahu kan aku menempatkan perempuan lain dalam rumah tanggamu bukan tanpa rencana? Kau juga tahu kan kau tidak boleh kalah dalam permainan yang sedang keluarga Kuchiki mainkan dalam kehidupanmu? Saat ini kau dalam posisi rentan. Entah kau ataupun Kuchiki Rukia, suatu saat kalian pasti akan saling menghianati. Aku tidak ingin—"_

" _Kakek. Tolong, aku pasti akan menangani semua. Hanya biarkan aku mengambil alih Kuchiki Rukia. Dia milikku, tolong jangan kakek usik lagi."_

Yah—benar. Perempuan yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya adalah Rukia. Bukan Kuchiki Rukia si bidak catur keluarga Kuchiki, bukan juga batu lompatan tetua Kurosaki untuk meraih derajat tinggi. Hanya Rukia. Perempuan dingin yang akan selalu mempermainkan perasaan Ichigo, perempuan mengerikan yang selalu bisa mencari cara untuk membuat Ichigo merasa puas.

"Rukia?"

Ada gerakan pelan seperti disengaja dari perempuan yang sedang berbagi tempat tidur dengannya. Tubuh mungil yang perlahan bersinggut merapatkan diri, menyembunyikan wajah di dada bidang Ichigo yang menghadap ke perempuan itu. Tubuh Ichigo sedkiti menegang. Mungkin mereka sudah sering saling menjamah, menyentuh tiap bagian hingga ujung kaki ke kepala. Tapi untuk hanya sekedar memeluk tanpa embel-embel tindakan untuk memuaskan hasrat, Ichigo tidak terbiasa memperlakukan Rukia benar-benar seperti seorang istri yang harus di sayang. Hal itu terasa terlalu asing.

Ada isakan pelan saat tubuh Rukia merapatkan diri menyembunyian wajah di dada bidang Ichigo yang menghadap ke perempuan itu. Apakah kali ini Rukia berusaha membodohinya dengan menampilkan peran palsu? Bersikap lemah dan tidak berdaya, sungguhkah? Tapi kenapa Ichigo tidak bisa menipu diri bahwa suara itu terasa mengoyak batin. Ia tidak ingin suara itu adalah hasil ekspresi nyata.

Demi _Kami-sama,_ Ichigo lebih berharap Rukia sedang membohonginya ketimbang harus menerima bahwa perempuan itu terluka. Sungguh—Ichigo tidak ingin Rukia tersakiti.

Nafas Ichigo terasa berhenti. Hal berikutnya yang dilakukan Rukia membuat perut Ichigo lebih melilit menyakitkan. Tanggan perempuan itu mencengkram bagian depan yukata Ichigo, sedikit gemetar seperti orang kesakitan. Membuat Ichigo tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk merengkuh Rukia dalam pelukan. Menyembunyikan isakannya, memeluknya hangat meski takdir telah begitu dingin pada perempuan itu.

Ya.

Mereka kehilangan bayi pertama mereka.

Mulai saat ini, dalam lubuk hati terdalam Ichigo bersumpah dia harus menjadi lebih kuat. Baik orang lain ataupun para tetua, tidak ada lagi yang boleh menyakiti istrinya.

Haruskah Ichigo membuat sumpah itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

Kurang panjang ya?

Ya.

Ini potongan yang seharusnya disatukan dalam cahpter sebelumnya. Chapter selanjutnya mungkin sepertinya lebih panjang, karena—untuk bocoran—chapter selanjutnya harusnya memulai kembali kehidupan 'manis' mereka. hahaha... silahkan berimajinasi seperti apa.

Hmmm... berapa lama tidak mengupdate ya... saya kehilangan semangat.

Hanya berikan saya komentar, tanggapan, atau masukan.. nanti kita lihat sejauh mana semua review memompa kembali semangat saya n.n

See ya...


	6. Chapter 6

**Note ; sebelum membaca cerita ini lebih jauh, saya ingin mengingatkan bahwa rasanya ada beberapa bagian dalam chapter ini mengandung unsur tidak layak dalam tata bahasa untuk dibaca pembaca di bawah umur. Yah—meskipun saya rasa pembaca mayoritas di bawah umur. Saya hanya memberi peringatan untuk pembaca mencerna kalimat dengan lebih bijaksana menilai isi.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 _My love is like a red rose_

 _It may be beautiful now_

 _But my sharp thorns will hurt you_

 _My love is like a red rose_

 _Yes, I may be fragrant_

 _But the closer you get, the more I'll hurt you_

 _Lee Hi - Rose_

 **.**

 **Demons**

 **.**

 **Hoshikawa Mey**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa derajat udara pagi mendekati titik di bawah normal, suhu di luar benar-benar mendukung untuk menjebak Ichigo tetap terperangkap dalam tempat tidur. Cuaca yang sudah mulai memasuki pertengahan musim dingin membuat kulit telanjangnya begidik dingin karena tidak tertutup selimut. Sepenuhnya membuat malas bergerak ataupun beraktivitas. Enggan Ichigo membuka mata, menggeliat pelan saat sesuatu yang berat seperti menindih dada bidangnya. Tangannya hendak melakukan peregangan, tapi nalurinya memberi petunjuk hal tersebut tampaknya ide yang buruk saat sesuatu yang berat itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda pergerakan.

"Bangun, Ichigo."

Ada tawa pelan. Dinginya pagi seperti tersapu bersamaan dengan kulitnya yang menghangat. Kelopak mata Ichigo terbuka, mendongak melihat seseorang bersandar—lebih tepatnya berbaring di atas seperti selimuti, kedua tangannya berlipat menumpuk untuk menumpu tubuhnya agar tidak sepenuhnya bersadar pada dada bidang si Kurosaki muda. Kini Ichigo mengerti dari mana asal berat yang menindih beberapa saat lalu. Orang itu tampak nyaman pada posisinya, tidak terusik meski pergerakannya menjadi terbatas.

"Hei." Suara Ichigo terdengar serak dari bangun tidur, menampilkan senyum konyol sedikit mengantuk. Kedua tangannya yang awalnya tersembunyi dalam selimut bergerak melingkari pinggang perempuan mungil di atasnya. Menahan dalam posisi stabil, sedikit berjaga-jaga agar perempuan itu tidak terguling meskipun nanti Ichigo akan sedikit bergerak.

Lagi, tawa kecil sebagai hadiah manis untuk Kurosaki Ichigo. Perempuan itu tidak menjawab sapaan, lebih ramah dengan menundukkan wajah memberi kecupan sekilas di bibir si pewaris muda.

Garis bibir Ichigo tertarik dalam bentuk senyuman. Lebih bersemangat menyodorkan wajah memaut bibir mungil yang sudah malu-malu mencuri kecupan. Tangannya tidak lagi melingkar manis, jauh lebih aktif menarik pinggang si mungil agar lebih mendekat.

"Apakah itu artinya selamat pagi?" Ichigo hanya bertanya, tidak sepenuhnya membutuhkan jawaban karena bibir pemuda bersurai orange kembali memaut bibir si mungil, bersemangat mendominasi menyampaikan semua gairah yang terpicu hanya karena dari sebuah kecupan.

Tawa kecil terus terdengar disela-sela ciuman. Malu-malu si perempuan menghindari kecupan, tahu mereka butuh asupan udara untuk mengembalikan pernafasan mereka yang sudah berubah terengah. Meski dialah yang memulai lebih dulu, wajahnya tampak bersemu merah. Mungkin itu karena cuaca, atau bisa saja dia sedang berperan menjadi perempuan pemalu. Ichigo hanya berfikir apapun ekspresi yang di perlihatkan oleh perempuan itu tetaplah menarik. Asli atau palsu. Tetap saja perempuan itu adalah Rukia.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Si mungil—Rukia—memulai pertama. Mengulurkan tangan meraih surai orange suaminya, menjalankan jari-jarinya menyisir dengan lembut. Pemuda itu tidak keberatan meski mungkin tidak ada orang yang akan berani menyentuh surainya seperti itu. Namun Rukia tetap melakukannya, lebih percaya diri melihat pemuda itu tampak nyaman dengan sentuhan. "Siang nanti aku harus pergi mengunjungi Kuchiki _Mansion_."

Dahi ichigo sedikit berkerut, cengkraman di pinggang Rukia tanpa sengaja mengetat. Ada rasa tidak enak bercampur waspada mendengar nama Kuchiki dibahas menjadi topik pembicaraan. Rukia seharusnya tahu mereka punya pengalaman buruk saat terakhir kali keluarga Kuchiki turut campur tangan dalam urusan rumah tangga meraka. "Apakah mereka memintamu meninggalkanku lagi?"

Perempuan dalam dekapannya menggeleng. Wajah santainya cepat menepis segala pemikiran buruk dalam kepala Ichigo. "Besok ada upacara peringatan kematian para leluhur. Setiap anggota keluarga wajib untuk mengikutinya. Apakah kau ingin ikut?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan seperti apa upacara-upacara seperti itu bila berlangsung dirumah seorang keluarga bangsawan. Aku mungkin pergi sedikit lebih lama."

Ichigo sudah hampir menyetujui untuk menemani Rukia, namun terhenti saat sebuah pemikiran terlintas dalam kepala. Setelah beberapa menit tampak seperti sedang berpikir, akhirnya hanya gelengan kepala yang menjadi responya. "Aku tidak bisa. Genryu- _jii_ ingin aku mengurus beberapa hal."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Alis Ichigo terangkat sebelah, mengharap sesuatu yang lebih dari respon yang Rukia berikan. Sayang istrinya tidak banyak berkomentar apapun. "Kau tidak benar-benar ingin aku ikut denganmu? Mungkin kau bisa memamerkanku pada sepupumu."

Wajah Rukia membentuk ekspresi lucu. Tertawa serta menggeleng tidak percaya pada candaan suaminya. "Percaya atau tidak, sebelum menikah laki-laki sepertimu sudah terlalu banyak berkeliaran menginginkanku. Sepupuku tidak akan merasa heran lagi bila aku mendapatkan suami seperti mu. Yah, meski kuakui—" tawa Rukia terhenti, tangannya yang menyisir surai orange perlahan turun, bergerak lambat menelusuri garis rahang lalu berhenti di dada bidang Ichigo. Tempat dimana jantung pemuda itu berdetak. Iris violet miliknya juga sudah memancarkan kilatan nakal dan menggoda. "—kau cukup mengiurkan."

"Lalu—"dua jari Ichigo tertekuk menelusuri pundak Rukia, seringai angkuhnya menampilkan deretan gigi yang rapi. "—apakah pemuja-pemujamu itu memiliki bakat khusus sehebat yang kumiliki?"

Rukia mendesah, tampak dramatis membuang arah pandangan ke arah lain lalu kembali menatap iris kuning madu yang masih menunggu dengan penasaran. "Kau tahu kan pengalaman pertamaku adalah denganmu. Meskipun mereka menggoda dan sangat bersedia menyembah kakiku, aku harus mempertahankan kehormatan sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Tapi—setelah malam-malam hebat yang kita lalui dengan 'bakat khusus' yang kau sebut itu, mungkin aku tidak keberatan bila suatu hari nanti mencoba salah satu—aw!"

Rukia meringis pelan. Tanpa kelembutan tubuhnya telah ditarik berbalik terkurung di bawah dada bidang Ichigo. Rukia tertawa kecil hendak mengambil kembali ke posisi duduk, namun Ichigo kembali menariknya merosot kedalam kurungan. Lentur seperti kucing hutan tubuh pemuda itu merapat membuat jarak yang dekat hingga ujung hidung nyaris bersentuhan. Mata kuning madunya berkilat keemasan mengadu pandang dengan sang violet.

"Tidak ada lain kali, Kuchiki." nada suara penuh antisipasi dan berbahaya, mengecam Rukia sampai tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. "Sebelum kau sempat mencoba sesuatu yang baru—" nafas Rukia terengah, jarak mili meter membuat nafas saling tertukar. Ada gairah, dan ada juga panas membara yang menggoda. Seperti sengaja, keinginan kuat saling bergelora memantul dari sorot mata masing-masing. Ichigo makin merapatkan wajah, tidak langsung memaut bibir Rukia meskipun bibir merah muda itu tampak sangat bersedia menyambut. "—kau harus tahu, tidak ada orang yang bisa memberikan apa yang kau inginkan sehebat aku."

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Rukia menapak batu-batu taman selangkah demi selangkah. Tampak nyaman berkeliling menikmati pemandangan meski udara dingin terus berhembus membekukan ujung-ujung jari. Beberapa kali langkahnya akan berhenti untuk menatap ke atas langit, berharap salju pertama akan turun. Sayang langit terlalu cerah untuk menampilkan tanda-tanda bahwa akan ada kemungkinan turunnya salju.

Mendesah, langkah kaki Rukia kembali melangkah. Rasanya sudah cukup lama tidak berkeliling taman Kuchiki _Mansion_ semenjak dia menikah, tidak banyak perubahan selain beberapa tanaman bonsai yang hampir membeku di cuaca dingin. Menikah ternyata sudah membuatnya sibuk tanpa bisa ingat kapan terakhir kalinya dia bisa berjalan sendiri menikmati cuaca dingin. Dulu bila musim dingin tiba, berjam-jam bisa dihabiskan untuk berkeliling taman hanya untuk menunggu salju pertama. Setiap hari yang dilalui mungkin bisa menjadi monoton, tapi akan menjadi cerita berbeda bila salju pertama turun.

Rukia sangat suka salju.

Semua orang mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu. Ya, tentu saja. Karena dia sendiri menyukai yang berkebalikan dengan orang awam, sesuatu yang menyerupai dirinya sendiri—dingin dan menusuk. Bahkan Ichigo sendiri bilang bahwa dia benci cuaca dingin. Warna rambut suaminya itu mencolok seperti matahari, sedangkan dirinya hitam sekelam malam. Lihat bagaimana tidak serasinya mereka. Dalam sekejap mereka bisa saling berteriak, lalu menit berikutnya mereka bisa sudah terbungkus selimut terbakar gairah bersama.

"Dasar konyol." Rukia bergumam kecil. Entah mengapa senang rasanya mengatai makhluk orange itu meskipun orang yang dimaksud sedang berada jauh terpisahkan jarak, seperti ada kepuasan tersendiri mengingat suaminya itu pasti akan menggerutu saat tidak ada pelayan yang bisa mematuhi perintahnya sebaik Rukia.

Kalau dipikir, sudah hitungan bulan lebih mereka menikah. Banyak hari yang dilalui membuat Rukia mulai paham dengan perangai Ichigo. Suaminya memang memiliki kepribadian buruk, emosi tidak stabil, dan angkuh hingga ketingkat dewa. Tapi dibalik sekumpulan sifat buruk, Rukia tahu Ichigo memiliki sikap tegas, tidak akan tergoyah apabila sudah memiliki keyakinan. Dan—ada kalanya Rukia merasa Ichigo memiliki rasa perduli yang tinggi walau selalu sulit di ungkapkan lewat kata. Ahh—tampaknya Rukia rindu menggoda suaminya. Mempermainkan penghuni Kuchiki _Mansion_ kini terasa tidak menarik lagi. Baru kali ini Rukia ingin hari cepat beralu hingga ia bisa kembali ke rumah suaminya, menggoda manusia berkepala orange itu.

"Nyonya." tergopoh-gopoh Kiyone berlari menghampiri Rukia, tidak langsung berbicara saat tiba karena nafasnya masih terputus-putus.

Rukia tersenyum kecil, memberi waktu pada sang pelayan menstabilkan nafas. Mungkin rasanya Rukia sudah cukup merepotkan pelayan muda itu karena setelah dibawa menemaninya di Kuchiki _Mansion,_ Rukia sering meninggalkan Kiyone sendiri hingga pelayan itu kewalahan mencari sang nyonya.

"Nyonya, anda harus segera kembali ke dalam."

.

.

.

Kaki Rukia terus berlari, memacu langkah di koridor meski nafasnya sudah tumbuh sesak membutuhkan istirahat. Beberapa orang pelayan sudah memandang dengan aneh melihat tindakan tidak sopan sang putri karena berlari dalam koridor mansion yang tenang. Mungkin diantaranya ada yang acuh, atau mungkin hanya mencibir. Ah—memangnya Rukia pernah perduli?

"Akhirnya nyonya berhenti juga." Kiyone mencoba menstabilkan nafas, berdiri terengah disebelah Rukia setelah langkah nyonyanya itu berhenti. Semenjak mendampingi sang nyonya, baru kali ini Kiyone sadar bahwa tubuh kecil Rukia membuat nyonya Kurosaki itu menjadi pelari yang gesit. Tidak bisa terbayang bila suatu hari nanti dia harus kembali mengejar langkah kaki majikannya.

Tidak mendapat respon, Kiyone tersadar mengalihkan pandang kesekitar koridor. Pemandangan tidak biasa melihat koridor yang biasa sepi dan tenang sedikit dipenuhi orang-orang yang Kiyone kenal sebagai sepupu dan pelayan Kuchiki Rukia. Mereka berkumpul di beberapa sudut, berbisik memperhatikan, mencuri lihat berharap dapat dibalas lirikannya.

Mendesah heran Kiyone memperhatikan wajah-wajah perempuan penghuni Kuchiki _Mansion_. Tidak seharusnya mereka melakukan hal itu, mengintip dari jarak jauh—meskipun pintu terbuka lebar—saat sang tetua sedang menerima tamu. Apakah diantara merekatidak ada yang tahu siapa orang yang sedang mereka curi lihat itu? Terlebih Rukia sedang berdiri memperhatikan mereka—ah, sang nyonya tampaknya tidak begitu perduli pula. Nyonya beririskan violet itu malah lebih fokus menatap lurus ke dalam.

Meskipun kembali mendesah, kini Kiyone tersenyum kecil. Membiarkan sang nyonya mengambil moment sebanyak mungkin. Tidak akan mengusik kisah yang sedang berlangsung di depan mata. Sadar atau tidak, cara nyonya muda itu memandang sudah mulai berbeda.

Di sisi lain, tidak banyak yang bisa Rukia curi dengar, langkahnya masih terpaku di tempat—terpesona pada sosok yang kini sudah berdiri berjalan menuju pintu yang terbuka setelah membungkukan badan berpamitan sebelumnya. Hanya membutuhkan tiga langkah untuk orang itu menajuh dari pintu, kedua iris kuning madunya sudah berhasil menangkap iris violet Rukia yang tidak pernah melepaskan pandang.

Kedua tatapan bertemu. Bibir Rukia tertarik membentuk senyum, tidak bisa dipungkiri ia merasa senang dengan kehadiran orang itu. Dia tidak akan berbohong atapun mencoba menutupi, dia membiarkan orang itu tahu meskipun langkahnya semakin mendekat mengeliminasi jarak.

"Hei."

Ada tawa kecil. Perasaan lucu karena itulah kebiasaan orang itu ketika menyapa. Kata-kata singkat dengan seringai konyolnya. Rukia membalas dengan senyum lebar. "Hei."

Keduanya masih berdiri berhadapan. Tidak sedang memainkan peran meski banyak pasang mata menonton. Mereka hanya terlalu asyik hingga tidak perduli orang lain sedang berbisik tentang mereka.

"Aku rasanya sedikit lelah setelah perjalanan jauh." Orang itu memulai lebih dulu. "Tetua bilang kau akan dengan senang hati mengantarkanku ke kamarmu. Apakah kau berlari kesini untuk itu?"

Kembali Rukia tersenyum lebar, menikmati moment bahwa orang itu benar-benar ada di hadapannya. Dia tahu orang itu masih menanti, namun Rukia terlalu gembira hingga tidak ingin melakukan apapun selain bertukar pandang.

"Ah, untunglah pelayan berhasil menemukanmu Rukia. Aku takut Ichigo akan berjalan di antar pelayan kalau seandainya kau tidak lekas datang."

Rukia membungkuk memberi hormat, kehadiran salah satu anggota keluarganya yang muncul dari balik punggung pemuda yang disapa membuat Rukia harus menunjukkan tata krama di hadapannnya. Perempuan itu adalah kakak kandungnya, Kuchiki Hisana. Perempuan ramah yang selalu menampilkan sikap terbuka pada siapa pun. Hisana lah yang paling merasa bahagia ketika para tetua mengabarkan Rukia akan dinikahkan denga keluarga Kurosaki, perempuan yang memiliki banyak kemiripan dengan Rukia itu sudah jujur mengutarakan perasaan senang karena sang adik akan menikah dengan bangsawan kuat yang bisa memberi perlindungan.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Hisana." Pemuda bersurai orange disamping Hisana tersenyum, ada kerlingan nakal yang tampaknya sengaja di tutupi ketika mengarahkan tatapan ke Rukia. "Aku tahu Rukia tidak akan pernah membuatku kecewa."

Hisana tertawa riang, menepuk pundak sang adik ipar dengan gemas. "Sungguhkah?"

"Ichigo berkata benar, Kak. Kakak harus tahu kalau suamiku ini punya 'bakat khusus' yang membuatku tidak bisa lepas darinya." Kali ini Rukia yang membalas kerlingan nakal suaminya. Hisana kembali tertawa senang, tanpa tahu ada permainan kata dibalik percakapan ringan pasangan suami-istri Kurosaki tersebut. Tidak ada yang tahu kedua pasang suami-istri tersebut tengah saling mengoda lewat bahasa verbal dan tatapan mata.

.

.

.

Seisi ruangan padat di penuhi orang-orang berkimono hitam. Beberapa ada yang tampak hikmat duduk berbaris di bantal duduk menghadap altar sembayang melantunkan doa-doa untuk para leluhur, beberapa juga ada yang sibuk mondar mandir mengurus segala keperluan. Yang lalu lalang cenderung lebih banyak anggota keluarga yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, mereka tampak memiliki kesibukan penuh untuk menjamu tamu.

Di tempat duduk Ichigo mendengus. Berbaur dengan anggota klan Kuchiki membuatnya tahu bahwa nama Kuchiki bukan hanya sekedar simbolis, melainkan juga mencerminkan kepribadian tiap anggota keluarga yang dingin dan hening. Satu jam lebih dia duduk berdiam menghadap altar, mengikuti alur acara duduk berbaur dengan anggota keluarga yang laki-laki karena nyatanya tempat duduk bagi perempuan dan laki-laki benar-benar terpisah, perempuan berada di belakang dan laki-laki ada di baris depan. Dari yang bisa tangkap beberapa waktu berbaur dengan anggota keluarga Kuchiki, Ichigo sadar bahwa laki-laki begitu di agung-agungkan dalam keluarga.

Bau dupa sembayang amat menyengat indra penciuman, jujur bila ada celah untuk mengambil udara segar di luar, Ichigo sungguh sangar bersedia. Entah harus berapa lama dia berpura-pura menjadi menantu baik, rasanya indra penciumannya sudah tidak bisa membedakan lagi macam-macam aroma selain aroma dupa.

Bosan terpaku pada altar, mata Ichigo mulai berkeliaran memandang tiap sudut ruangan yang tidak memiliki celah untuk tidak ditempati orang. Sadar matanya hampir menyapu seisi ruangan, pergerakan mata Ichigo membuat sepasang iris kuning madu itu bertemu pandang dengan iris violet istrinya dari beberapa baris di belakang tempat duduknya. Tidak begitu terduga, sepasang iris violet itu tampak membalas tatapan dengan kilatan penuh makna. Karena tidak ingin terlalu ketara sedang menatap istrinya, Ichigo kembali membalikan badan menatap altar, namun rasa penasaran tidak pernah hilang hingga kembali mengusik sang Kurosaki muda untuk mencuri lirik ke belakang.

Rukia masih menatapnya.

Sekali, dua kali, ah—mungkin sudah lebih dari itu. Setiap Ichigo mencuri pandang ke belakang selalu ada Rukia yang terus menatapnya. Masih di usik rasa penasaran yang sama, Ichigo kembali melirik untuk terakhir kali dan mendapati istrinya sudah tidak berada di tempat semula, menyisakan bantal duduk kosong tak berpenghuni. Kembali Ichigo bertanya-tanya dimana keberadaan istrinya, namun lagi-lagi langsung terjawab saat melihat punggung istrinya bergerak keluar melewati pintu.

Kemana Rukia akan pergi?

.

.

.

Bibir Rukia tertarik membentuk senyum. Kakinya terus melangkah anggun menapaki batu-batu taman, masih dengan kecepatan stabil meski ada langkah cepat mengejar di belakang. Tidak perlu repot menebak, Rukia tahu siapa pemilik langkah kaki itu.

"Kenapa kau berada di luar?"

Langkah kaki lain telah sejajar di sisi lain Rukia. Kali ini putri Kuchiki mengurangi kecepatan langkah, mengambil langkah santai hingga hentakan kaki mereka berirama. Wajahnya tersenyum kecil melirik sosok pemuda bersurai orange disampingnya. "Dan kenapa aku harus berada lama-lama di dalam?"

"Keluargamu mungkin akan mencarimu bila kau menghilang tiba-tiba."

Rukia mendengus, menggandeng lengan pemuda itu tanpa persetujuan. Bersikap santai seolah mereka sedang berjalan menikmati pasar malam. "Sekalipun aku tidak pernah benar-benar mengikuti upacara sampai selesai. Lagi pula cuaca malam ini sangat sayang untuk di lewatkan."

"Ayolah, Rukia. Di sini sangat dingin. Kenapa kita tidak menghangatkan diri saja di dalam."

"Ohh—Kurosaki Ichigo ternyata betul-betul tidak tahan dingin." Seolah sedang bersikap kesal, tangan Rukia menghentak melepaskan gandengan. Mempercepat langkah meninggalkan Ichigo beberapa langkah sedikit tertinggal di belakang.

"Oi, Rukia! Bukan itu maksudku. Aku rasa bukan ide buruk bila—hei! Kenapa kau memanjat pohon?"

Kali ini langkah kaki Ichigo yang dipercepat. Betul-betul tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh istrinya. Semenit lalu perempuan itu tampak marah meninggalkannya, namun menit berikutnya si putri es itu sudah tertawa sambil memanjat pohon yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa amat gesit meski sedang mengenakan kimono. Tidak sampai pada dahan yang paling atas, hanya pertengahan dahan yang paling kuat dan dengan manis perempuan itu duduk layaknya sedang duduk di atas ayunan.

"Hei, Rukia—"

"Naiklah ke atas sini, pemandangannya sangat indah."

Masih setengah tidak percaya, Ichigo terus mengerutu mengucapkan kata-kata makian yang tidak terlalu terdengar. Namun meskipun begitu, pemuda bersurai orange itu tetap mengikuti istrinya memanjat pohon lalu duduk di dahan yang sama yang sedang di duduki istrinya. Awalnya Ichigo cukup sanksi dahan pohon mampu menahan berat mereka, tapi setelah detik berlalu tidak terdengar tanda-tanda keretakan dahan, Ichigo lebih percaya diri duduk dengan santai.

"Lihat, indah bukan?"

"..."

Rukia tertawa, mengabaikan wajah cemberut Ichigo yang semakin mirip anak kecil saat sedang meminta permen namun tidak di beri. Kaki Rukia berayun, menikmati semilir angin membelai kakinya. "Aku biasanya selalu melarikan diri kesini bila sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun."

Masih, wajah cemberut Ichigo memandang lurus kedepan tidak ingin merespon perkataan Rukia. Pemandangan kaki bukit terhampar di depan mata, menampilkan langit luas yang kelabu. Oke, anggap saja Ichigo sedang terpesona pada pemandangan.

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu, Ichigo—ah, kau suka pedas. Lalu kau tidak suka musim dingin. Kau juga pemarah. Lalu—"

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku hanya mencoba mengenalmu lebih baik. Tidak adakah yang ingin kau tanyakan tentangku?"

"Untuk apa? Aku tahu kau orang tertutup dan tidak ingin banyak dilempari pertanyaan."

"Ohh.. jadi kau menyerah? Cobalah bertanya, aku bersedia menjawabnya."

Kali ini Ichigo mendengus masam. Dia sengaja mendiamkan Rukia, tidak merespon meski istrinya antusias mendesak. Berharap Rukia akan menyerah—namun sayangnya istri mungilnya tetap gigih menunggu. "Kau bertanya duluan, nanti aku balik bertanya."

"Baiklah—" Rukia memulai dengan girang memilih pertanyaan secara acak, tahu suaminya sudah bersedia mengikuti permainannya untuk malam ini. "—berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"Tiga puluh satu."

"Wah—kau bahkan lebih tua daripada Hisana- _neesama_."

Lagi—dengusan keluhan, Ichigo merasa sedang bermain dengan anak kecil. Merasa konyol karena sudah mengikuti permainan tidak berguna. "Memangnya usiamu berapa sekarang?"

Rukia tidak bisa menahan tawa, cekikikan mengulum senyum iris violetnya membalas tatapan penuh tanya Ichigo yang berubah menjadi dongkol. "Usiaku baru memasuki dua puluh saat menikah denganmu."

Sedikit tersedak menoleh pada Rukia, mulut Ichigo menganga mendengar pengakuan jujur yang baru didengar. Awalnya dia berharap perempuan mungil itu sedang bercanda, namun meskipun mengulum senyum wajah istrinya sama sekali tidak tampak sedang mencoba membohonginya.

"Mungkin karena itu aku mudah keguguran tempo hari. Aku kelelahan, dan usiaku seperti sedikit terlalu rentan untuk mengandung. Kurasa kalau aku mengandung lagi, kau benar-benar harus menyediakan banyak pelayan untuk memanjakanku."

Ichigo menggeleng tidak percaya, telapak tangannya mengusap wajah dengan lelah. Tidak disangka para tetua sudah membuatnya menikah dengan gadis belia yang masih sangat muda, terlebih lagi sikap Rukia yang terlalu dewasa yang menutupi fakta bahwa umur perempuan itu belum pantas untuk menjadi seorang istri. "Cukup lekas beritahu aku kalau kau mengandung lagi."

"Oke, Kurosaki- _sama._ " Tawa Rukia teramat riang mengabaikan nada frustasi suaminya. Cuaca mungkin semakin mendingin, tapi apa pun itu tidak membuat keceriaan si mungil Kuchiki berkurang. "Sekarang giliranmu bertanya."

Ichigo terdiam, menimbang serta mencari pertanyaan. Tidak dibutuhkan waktu lama, pemuda itu sudah menoleh—menatap istrinya yang tengah menanti.

"Rukia—" satu pertanyaan terlintas, awalnya Ichigo merasa itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh, mengingat Rukia kerap kali menipunya dengan semua hal mengenai perempuan itu. Tapi Ichigo tidak bisa menahan lidah untuk bertanya. Bagaimanapun, dia penasaran. Perempuan yang sudah hidup dengannya ini adalah istrinya, egonya membuat dirinya bersikeras harus mulai mengetahui apa saja seluk beluk mengenai istrinya. "—apa yang kau sukai?" dan pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Terlalu cepat.

Detakan jantung Ichigo berhenti spontan, lalu memicu detakan kencang saat mulai bekerja kembali. Ichigo tahu Rukia menjawab tanpa berpikir, seolah semua murni dari dalam lubuk hati. Terlalu cepat hingga Ichigo sama sekali tidak ingin mempercayai bahwa jawaban itu pernah terlontar. Ichigo tidak benar-benar ingin meyakininya, lebih memilih bahwa itu semua adalah palsu. Tidak—Ichigo tidak ingin terjerat, meskipun sudah terlambat.

"Ah—sudahlah, aku mau kembali saja." Dengan mudahnya Ichigo melompat dari dahan pohon, mendarat dengan kedua kaki saat tanah menapak di bawah telapak kaki. Terlihat tidak bersemangat melangkah menjauh.

"Hei, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Aku kan sudah memberi jawaban."

"Jangan bohongi aku lagi, Rukia. Kau hanya membuatku semakin kesal."

"Aku menjawab jujur. Bayangkan saja bagaimana kalau seorang istri menyebutkan nama laki-laki lain yang disukainya, bukankah yang ku katakan tadi sudah benar."

Penjelasan Rukia justru menambah denyut menyakitkan di dada. Ichigo tidak menanggapi. Langkah kaki pemuda itu terus menjauh meski seberapa besar usaha Rukia meyakinkan. Tampaknya udara sudah terlalu dingin hingga membekukan logikanya. Nyaris saja dia percaya bahwa Rukia menyukainya. Bagaimana seandainya bila perempuan itu benar-benar berhasil membuatnya tunduk disaat dia belum membangun pertahan, disaat hatinya belum mantap melepaskan bila suatu hari ada penghianatan. Bagaimana—

"Ichigo!"

Lagi. Jantung Ichigo terhenti berpacu. Secepat mungkin langkahnya berbalik kembali pada tempat Rukia begitu mendengar jeritan kuat perempuan itu. Pikiran buruk mulai menghantui, berprasangka apakah istrinya terjatuh dari dahan, atau mungkin ada hewan liar menyerang, atau—

"Ah—yang serius, Rukia!" Ichigo menggeram, menendang udara kosong dengan ujung kaki. Dihadapannya Rukia sudah berada di tanah. Mendarat dengan kedua kaki, bukan tergeletak cedera. Bukan meringis kesakitan, melainkan tersenyum takjub mendongak ke langit.

Serius, Ichigo merasa di permainkan.

"Lihat, Ichigo. Salju pertama turun!"

Memangnya ada apa dengan salju pertama? Karena omong kosong tidak berguna, apakah layak Rukia mempermainkan hingga membuatnya tampak seperti tikus yang patut merasa waspada pada perangkap. Bisakah sekali saja perempuan itu tidak mempermainkan, memasang wajah menawan setelah membuatnya kalang kabut, bersikap tidak berdosa dengan senyum cantiknya.

Tidak tahukah dia bahwa senyum seorang Kuchiki Rukia begitu memikat?

Di bawah butiran salju. Satu per satu butiran putih jatuh menyentuh tanah, menampilkan jejak putih yang langsung berubah cair karena masih memiliki perbedaan suhu. Di tengah dinginnya malam, di bawah rintikan salju. Kurosaki Ichigo kembali terjerat pesona Kuchiki Rukia. Seorang perempuan mungil berhati dingin namun ada kalanya memiliki pelukan hangat, perempuan bermulut tajam tapi tidak pernah berhenti memancarkan aura cantik. Sungguhkah, perempuan sesempurna itu—mungkinkah itu benar-benar Kuchiki Rukia yang sebenarnya?

Bukan Kuchiki Rukia yang selalu melakukan yang terbaik dalam menjalankan tugas, bukan Kuchiki Rukia yang bisa melakukan apa saja bila memang itu adalah permintaan para tetua, bukan pula Kuchiki Rukia yang biasa berpura-pura seluruh dunia rela diberikan untuk seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

Hanya Rukia.

"Saljunya benar-benar cantik, Ichigo." Kedua tangan Rukia menangkup, mengadah menampung butiran salju sebanyak mungkin. Meski tetap akan mencair saat menyentuh permukaan kulit yang hangat, wajah seputih porselin itu tampak berbinar. Tersenyum senang seperti seorang remaja belia yang baru mengenal dunia.

Dalam diam Ichigo tersenyum. Mungkin memang tidak ada tanggapan apapun yang keluar darinya, tapi isi hatinya sudah menyahut sejak awal—sangat setuju, Rukia adalah keindahan salju pertama di musim dingin.

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam kedua upacara penghormatan untuk para leluhur. Berbeda dari kemarin, Ichigo tidak terlalu patuh mengikuti upcara sembayang dari awal hingga akhir. Berkat Rukia—yang sangat pengertian akan kebosanan yang menghantui si pewaris Kurosaki tersebut, Ichigo kini sudah bebas mondar-mandir meskipun acara masih belum berakhir. Yah—tentunya ada tempat-tempat tertentu yang harus Ichigo hindari, misalnya tempat yang masih berada dalam jangkauan Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ichigo sedikit bergidik ngeri membayangkan paman Rukia berwajah seperti orang menahan sembelit itu bila kembali memergokinya tidak mengikuti upacara sembayang lagi. Masih terbayang bahwa kemarin malam kepalanya hampir di penggal dengan samurai karena alih-alih berada dalam ruang sembayang, Kuchiki Byakuya malah menemukan Ichigo sedang meraba-raba bagian dalam kimono Rukia di taman belakang Kuchiki _Mansion_. Beruntung _Kami-sama_ masih menyelamatkannya dengan kedatangan Kuchiki Hisana—yang ternyata adalah istri Kuchiki Byakuya—untuk meredakan amarah sang suami di waktu yang tepat. Teguran keras untuk Ichigo, dan malam itu jelas Byakuya sengaja membuat Rukia terpisah lama untuk menghindari kejadian sama agar tidak terulang. Byakuya menyebutnya tidak bermoral, dan bagi Ichigo—Byakuya itu kolot. Bahkan Ichigo curiga Byakuya memiliki kecendrungan overprotektif pada Rukia. Lihat, hingga malam kedua pun Ichigo merasa sulit untuk menemukan istrinya sendiri meski masih berada dalam _Mansion_ yang sama.

Di tengah pencariannya, Ichigo membalikan badan setelah merasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang gadis berambut gelap khas keluarga Kuchiki, di kepang rapi kebelakang dengan kulit putih dan mata sipit mirip seperti Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Kau mencari Rukia?"

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Di antara semua anggota keluarga Kuchiki, baru kali ini ada yang bisa membaca tulisan di atas kepalanya bahwa dia sedang mencari perempuan mungil bernama Rukia. Ichigo belum yakin siapa perempuan itu, tapi mungkin saja perempuan itu sungguh-sungguh ingin menolongnya. Tapi—berdasarkan cerita yang pernah di dengarnya dari Rukia, bukankah tidak ada satu pun anggota keluarga Kuchiki yang menyukai keberadaannya.

"Aku Kuchiki Nemu, sepupu Rukia."

Ichigo memasang wajah datar, sepenuhnya belum memutuskan menganggap perempuan itu adalah musuh atau sebaliknya. Tapi seakan tidak memberi efek apapun, wajah perempuan itu tetap acuh meski Ichigo menampilkan nuansa tidak bersahabat.

"Mau mendengar saranku." Perempuan itu—Nemu—melirik ke kiri maupun kanan, seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang dalam pengawasan matanya. "Aku rasa malam ini sebaiknya kau duduk saja di dalam. Kau tahu kan istrimu bukan perempuan yang baik?"

"Yah—maaf mengecewakanmu, Kuchiki. Aku rasa Rukia tidak pernah cerita padamu bahwa aku juga bukan orang yang baik. Jadi sebaiknya kau—"

"Kau akan tahu kalau kau bukan satu-satunya pria yang dipermainkan Rukia," Nemu lagi memotong dengan kalimat tajamnya, seolah tidak perduli tangan Ichigo terkepal gatal ingin mencekik leher putih si perempuan Kuchiki. Tidak diragukan lagi, dia adalah anggota keluarga Kuchiki sejati. "Aku sih sudah memperingatkanmu. Kalau kau hanya sebatas menginginkan tubuhnya, mungkin kau hanya akan merasa jijik. Tapi—kalau kau sudah terlanjur terjerat olehnya, kau mungkin bisa berakhir dengan membunuhnya karena merasa dikhianati."

Dengan senyum sinisnya Kuchiki Nemu berlalu pergi. Tubuh indah semampai itu terus melenggang menembus keramaian, meninggalakan wajah tegang Ichigo yang membatu. Tidak perduli kata-kata manisnya dengan kejam telah mencabik perasaan dan harga diri seorang Kurosaki. Sungguh keluarga Kuchiki terlahir memiliki bakat lidah yang tajam.

.

.

.

Gemercik air berbunyi teraduk, bergoyang menumpahkan beberapa tetes air mengikuti irama langkah kaki. Lantai kayu yang terus berderit menjadi sedikit basah tertinggal jejak air. Dalam keheningan koridor yang remang Rukia mendesah, tampaknya upacara untuk para leluhur sudah mulai menguras energinya. Terakhir kali sadar akan waktu, Rukia melihat jam antik di ruang keluarga menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Waktu sungguh cepat berlalu, menenggelamkan dalam kesibukan hingga Rukia tidak sadar ada beberapa hal yang belum dilakukan.

Makan malam? Ah—rasanya selain onigiri yang dimasukan paksa Kiyone ke dalam mulutnya tadi sore, satu hidangan yang layak disebut sebagai makan malam belum ada singgah mengisi perut. Dan Ichigo? Pagi tadi dia hanya sempat menyiapkan pakaian suaminya itu tanpa punya waktu untuk melakukan hal lain. Sungguh, Rukia merasa menjadi istri yang buruk untuk hari ini. Meskipun semua adalah murni kesalahan suaminya yang tidak bisa menahan diri menjaga tangan hingga mereka mendapatkan ruang tertutup, yang berdampak mereka ditemukan oleh pamannya. Rukia sudah memperingatkan, dan Ichigo selalu menjadi begitu keras kepala tidak mau mendengarkan. Demi _Kami-sama_ , sekali saja, pemuda itu tidak akan pernah mau mendengarkan selain instingnya sendiri. Bahkan Rukia berani bertaruh hanya diperlukan hitungan menit untuk menunggu Ichigo menemukannya sebentar lagi dan—

"Rukia."

Nah—rasanya tidak heran bila ada seseorang yang menarik lengan Rukia ke koridor yang gelap, menjatuhkan ember kayu hingga terlupakan.

"Kau tahu betapa sulitnya untuk bisa berduaan denganmu seperti ini."

Sejenak kelopak mata Rukia mengerjap tiga kali, berkerut memandang pemuda di hadapannya, lalu mendengus membuang muka. "Tidak seharusnya kau seperti ini, yang lain bisa menemukan kita. Aku tidak ingin ada masalah lagi."

Pemuda itu tertawa, maju beberapa langkah menyematkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dinding yang disandari Rukia, mengunci sang perempuan mungil di antara kedua lengan kokohnya. "Maksudmu Kuchiki Byakuya? Pamanmu itu masih sibuk di depan altar. Dari pada kau sibuk memikirkan orang lain—" jemari pemuda itu mulai terangkat, mengusap punggung jemarinya ke lengan bawah hingga ke persimpangan leher Rukia. Mata tajamnya mulai berkilat memancar penuh gairah, "—kenapa waktu yang singkat ini tidak kita habiskan untuk melepas rindu saja."

Rukia masih memasang wajah tenang, mendengus sinis menepis jemari yang mulai menyentuh lancang. "Jaga prilakumu, Tsukishima."

Pemuda itu—Tsukishima kembali tertawa semakin lantang serta memajukan wajah hingga jarak bibirnya hanya sentimeter dari wajah Rukia. "Semakin lama kau semakin menggoda, Rukia. Apakah menikah membuatmu tahu bahwa aku bisa memberikan lebih dari apa yang bisa suamimu berikan?"

Perasaan mual mulai menjalar mengaduk isi perut Rukia, ada perasaan jijik melihat sepasang mata Tsukishima mulai memandang cabul ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya pemuda itu pandang. Bagi Rukia, kedua mata itu tampak sedang memandang kimono yang dikenakannya dengan cara transparan.

"Ah, memangnya kau tahu apa?" kedua iris violet Rukia juga ikut bertindak seolah juga mampu melihat secara transparan kimono yang dikenakan Tsukishima, dari bagian dada hingga ke bagian selangkangan pemuda itu. Bukan tatapan bergairah yang diharapkan oleh Tsukishima, kedua mata lemon itu malah terlihat merendahkan seperti sedang melihat sesuatu yang tidak menarik. Ada tonjolan di daerah bawah pemuda itu tanda gairah yang nyata pada Rukia. "Apakah kau ingin menonton bila nanti suamiku meniduriku? Kau tahu—" seperti sebuah balasan, punggung jemari Rukia menyapu lengan Tsukishima. Benar-benar terlihat sedang memebersihkan noda, "—suamiku itu memiliki 'bakat khusus' di tempat tidur."

Rukia sebenarnya ingin tertawa saat mengungkit 'bakat khusus' yang pernah Ichigo istilahkan untuk menyombongkan diri tempo hari, perumpamaan itu benar-benar lucu untuk di bahas. Namun Rukia juga tidak merasa kecewa melihat wajah Tsukishima yang berubah merah menahan amarah.

"Dari pada terus membual—" kedua tangan Tsukishima menghentak, menggertak Rukia untuk takut. Sayang Rukia terlalu tangguh untuk dibuat tunduk dengan mudah. Semakin kasar pemuda jangkung dihadapannya menyerang, semakin dingin ekspresi yang diberikan Rukia. Tatapan tajam perempuan berdarah Kuchiki itu malah lebih menusuk dengan nuansa membunuh. "—kenapa tidak kita buktikan saja sekarang siapa yang lebih unggul."

Salah satu tangan Tsukishima kini telah jauh lebih berani, begitu lancang bergerak hendak menyentuh wajah Rukia. Kedua pasang mata itu kian berkilat memancarkan gairah yang bagi Rukia amat menjijikan, perempuan bertubuh mungil itu bahkan sudah bersiap melayangkan tinjuan sebelum sebuah tangan lain muncul mendahului.

Begitu kuat tangan itu meninju Tsukishima di bagian rahang, lalu tangan lainnya menarik Rukia hingga bersembunyi di belakang punggung lebarnya. Ada seringai bangga di wajahnya melihat pemuda jangkung yang beberapa saat lalu mencoba menyentuh sang putri Kuchiki kini tengah meringis kesakitan. Sedikit perasaan lega bagi Rukia, setidaknya dia bisa mengulur waktu sebelum semua berubah menjadi kacau.

"Kau seharusnya tahu diri untuk tidak menyentuh sesuatu yang bukan milikmu, dasar pemuda tidak tahu diri."

Menyembunyikan ringisan rasa sakit, Tsukishima mengembalikan ekspresi tenang yang biasa dipergunakan sebagai topeng. Berdiri angkuh berjalan mendekat, tampak tidak takut meski orang yang tengah melindungi Rukia sudah berhasil meninggalkan memar di wajah. Di belakang pemuda itu tampak Rukia menyeringai angkuh, menunjukkan seberapa besar perlindungan yang dimiliki sebelum Tsukishima benar-benar mampu menyentuh. Tidaklah heran bila ada orang lain yang akan berdiri melindungi, bagi Tsukishima bermain dengan Rukia adalah keindahan. Perempuan itu cantik dan sangat mengundang, dan berkompetisi dengan pria manapun adalah kebanggaan.

"Kaulah yang seharusnya tidak ikut campur."

Satu pukulan.

Tsukishima berhasil membalas rasa sakit yang dirasakan beberpa menit sebelumnya. Penuh kebangaan tinju pemuda jangkung berhasil menjatuhkan perlindungan Rukia. "Kau tahu kita tidak sebanding."

"Dan kau juga tahu bahwa Rukia lebih menginginkanku bukan."

Kedua orang pria di hadapan Rukia mulai mengadu tinju, bertingkah kuat seakan mereka memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang hebat. Rukia mendengus gusar, menggeram menarik paksa lengan kimono milik pria-pria memalukan itu untuk di pisah.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan!" bukan penolong Rukia maupun Tsukishima, kali ini Rukia merasa jauh lebih di rugikan karena pertengkaran tidak berguna oleh dua orang yang berada di hadapannya. "Kenryu, Tsukishima! Kalau kalian ingin saling membunuh, aku tidak perduli sama sekali asal jangan di hadapanku. Tolong hentikan!"

Rukia terus berusaha sekuat tenaga melerai perkelahian dua orang yang ukuranya jauh lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya. Beberapa kali dia mencoba menarik salah satunya agar terpisah, namun beberapa kali juga tubuh mungilnya di dorong menjauh bahkan sampai terjerembab di lantai.

"Berhenti!" lagi—Rukia membentak kuat. Terlampau kesal, bahkan untuk mengabaikan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka tidak mungkin untuk dilakukan. Seisi _mansion_ selalu tahu siapa yang patut dipersalahkan bila mendapati kedua orang itu saling melempar tinju. Terlalu banyak telinga dan mulut hingga seluruh penghuni sudah mengetahui bahwa Kuchiki Rukia—

Ada jeritan lain beserta nampan yang terjatuh di lantai. Walau Tuskishima dan Kenryu terlalu sibuk untuk perduli, jeritan yang barusan terdengar berhasil membuat tubuh Rukia membatu, memutar leher kaku untuk mendapati seorang pelayan melongo melihat tuan besar mereka sedang mencoba saling membunuh.

"Tolong, ada perkelahian disini!"

Ah—dunia memang akan runtuh.

Tanpa di provokasi, beberapa orang berdatangan. Ada yang antusias menonoton dan mendekat mencoba melerai—meski sulit karena perkelahian yang cukup sengit. Rukia merasakan permukaan tanganya mulai mendingin, hanya perlu beberapa bumbu untuk menjadikan semua momen sempurna. Dia hanya butuh—

"Ya Tuhan! Tsukishima!" seorang perempuan muncul, dengan wajah panik berhambur mencoba membantu memisahkan. Dia Riruka, sepupu Rukia—istri Tsukishima.

Rukia memijat pelipis, tertawa muram dengan suara bisu. Kenapa setiap berurusan dengan dua orang pemuda tidak tahu diri itu selalu membawa magnet sial kearahnya.

"Aku tahu ini kesalahanmu, Rukia! Kau merayu suamiku bukan!" nah, ada lagi. Rukia tidak akan pernah lupa bahwa Kenryu juga memiliki seorang istri, Rurichiyo. Perempuan muda yang masih kekanakkan. Sebenarnya Kenryu yang merupakan anggota asli keluarga Kuchiki cukup memprihatinkan, harus menikah dengan putri bangsawan yang egois seperti Rurichiyo. Meskipun secara terang-terangan di hadapan para tetua Kenryu serius menyuarakan ingin memperistri Kuchiki Rukia, namun para tetua malah menikahkannya dengan Kasumiouji Rurichiyo yang umurnya tidak lebih tua dari Rukia. Kenryu yang malang, dan Rukia yang sial.

Telinga Rukia mulai terasa kebas. Entah sejak kapan indra pendengarannya menolak mendengar perkelahian dua orang yang masih belum berhasil di lerai itu. Dan kedua istri mereka, keduanya mulai memaki serta menunjuk-nujuk seolah semua adalah kesalahan Rukia seorang. Rukia muak dipersalahkan. Dia memang boneka keluarga Kuchiki, tapi dia bukan sumber pembuat masalah.

Geram Rukia menghentakan kaki, penuh kemarahan memungut ember yang sempat terjatuh olehnya tadi. Tahu di dalamnya masih tertinggal banyak air, dengan kekuatan yang terkumpul karena kemarahan Rukia berhasil menyiramkan isi air ke dua orang yang tadinya saling mengadu tinju.

Siraman air ternyata mampu membuat mereka mendingin, setidaknya mereka sudah berhenti mencoba mematahkan masing-masing tulang dan beralih menatap Rukia dengan tatapan protes.

"Ku bilang dari tadi berhenti bukan!" Rukia memekik sejadi-jadinya, tidak perduli tenggorokannya sudah merasakan sakit, dia hanya belum selesai mengeluarkan semua amarahnya. "Kau Tsukishima!" Rukia menunjuk lebih dulu si jangkung karena nampak hendak membuka mulut untuk protes. "Kalian berdua—" terengah, Rukia mencoba mengambil nafas. "Bukan aku yang menolak lamaran ataupun menentukan kepada siapa kalian di nikahkah kepada keluarga Kuchiki. Aku bersedia menikah dengan siapapun yang para tetua pilihkan untukku. Bukan kesalahanku kalau salah satu diantara kalian tidak menikah denganku. Tolong berhentilah membuatku malu!"

Nafas Rukia masih terengah. Tidak ada yang berkomentar atau memprotes lagi. Hanya bisikan dan gumaman dari beberapa orang yang membawa Kenryu dan Tsukishima ke ruangan terpisah hingga menyisakan Rukia sendiri berdiri di koridor yang dingin. Rukia tahu, bagi semua orang yang menjadi saksi perkelahian tidak berguna Tsukishima dan Kenryu tidak perlu di perdebatkan hingga sampai pada telinga para tetua. Asal tidak ada yang mengadu, semua baik-baik saja. Rukia bahkan merasa heran seberapa besar mereka sudah dibayar untuk tutup mulut, sungguh cara yang begitu keji untuk mempermalukan Rukia.

Tentu saja, mereka membenci Kuchiki Rukia. Mereka meninggalkannya setelah puas mempermalukan. Bahkan tidak ada yang perduli atau satu orang pun yang tinggal untuk memeriksa bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Yah—siapa sih yang mau berpihak padanya? Semua orang tahu Kuchiki Rukia tidak pernah berusaha menjilat serta menarik simpati orang-orang yang berada di Kuchiki _mansion_. Rukia selalu sendiri—tidak ada yang akan perduli.

"Wah—tampaknya kau mempermainkan banyak pria." Komentar amat sinis datang dari sebuah suara yang amat Rukia kenal.

Rukia yang semula terpaku menatap lantai mendongak, menghapus wajah suram berganti dengan senyum khas yang selalu dia perlihatkan menatap orang itu. "Maaf sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman." Rukia tahu, orang itu pasti sudah menonton banyak. Karena itulah dia harus tersenyum, Kuchiki Rukia tidak boleh terlihat terpuruk, dia baik-baik saja. "Tapi tadi bukankah aku sudah cukup mengesankan? Aku sudah terlihat seperti seorang istri yang amat setia pada suaminya bukan?"

Tidak ada tanggapan. Meskipun Rukia masih menanti adanya komentar sinis yang menyusul, namun tampaknya wajah pemilik iris kuning madu itu tidak ingin mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kalau begitu—"

"Rukia."

"Hmm?"

"Apakah kau tidak ingin kembali ke kamar bersamaku?"

Kali ini dahi Rukia berkerut. Baru pertama kali dia tidak bisa mencerna dengan benar maksud perkataan orang lain. Dia cerdas dan memiliki verbal terlatih, seharusnya dia sudah mengerti kemana arah pembicaran mereka. Namun—dengan wajah serta tatapan mata tidak biasa itu, sulit rasanya mensinkronkan dengan jalan pikirannya.

Pemuda itu membenarkan posisi dari berdiri bersadar pada dinding, menegakkan badan menurunkan kedua tangan yang tadi bersedekap di depan dada. Teratur lagkahnya mendekat ke hadapan sang putri Kuchiki. "Bukankah kau sekarang sama dengan keadaanku saat itu?"

Rukia memang masih terdiam dengan tatapan tanda tanya, sayang batinnya terusik saat ada perasaan dingin menanti kedua bibir itu bergerak menyuarakan isi kepala. Seperti berita buruk yang tidak ingin didengar, atau mungkin seperti wabah berbahaya yang membunuh. Perasaan itu mencekam dan mengerikan.

"Hampa dan kesepian."

Satu kalimat.

Nyaris Rukia terjatuh lemas dihantam shock. Sungguh tidak menduga sesuatu yang dulu dipergunakannya untuk mencela kelemahan suaminya kini berbalik menyerang. Prasangka buruknya terbukti. Serangan telak pada hati yang sedang rentan. Dia sekarat. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah es perlindungan Kuchiki Rukia mulai mencair sehingga ada orang yang mampu mengintip ke dalam dirinya?

"Apa maksudmu, Ichigo?" untuk terkhir kali, Rukia mengeluarkan pertahanan yang tersisa. Tertawa ringan mencoba tidak gemetar saat berjalan melewati tubuh menjulang suaminya. "Kau ingin membalasku ya kali ini? Candaanmu tidak lucu. Kau istirahat duluan saja, nanti aku—Ichigo!"

Dengan hentakan kuat, Ichigo mencengkram kedua lengan Rukia, mendorong tubuh kecil itu hingga punggungnya bertabrakan kuat dengan didinding. Di luar dugaan, mata tenang si pemilik surai orange itu kini tampak berkilat keemasan. Ada amarah, dan ada juga emosi yang tak terbaca.

"Anggaplah aku memang sedang membalasmu kalau kau memang menginkan itu. Kau ingin aku berkata apa lagi? Kau perempuan mengerikan? Perempuan penuh racun, berhati dingin, perempuan—"

 _Plak!_

Tamparan kuat berhasil meninggalkan jejak telapak tangan di pipi Ichigo. Seperti emosi yang menular nafas Rukia kembali terengah, matanya juga memancarkan kilatan marah. Ichigo berhasil memprovokasinya hingga hendak melayangkan tamparan kedua, namun gagal. Ichigo menangkapnya, membelenggu dengan kekuatan jemari. Nyengat itu semakin terasa. Mengaduk perut, menciptakan perasaan bergejolak hingga Rukia tidak mampu menahan genangan air mata muncul di pelupuk mata. Lewat tatapan, Rukia melihat Ichigo seperti sedang merefleksikan dirinya dari iris kuning madu pemuda itu.

"Kau sudah selesai, Rukia." Itu bukan kalimat tanya, itu hanya penegasan. Tanda bahwa emosi Ichigo juga sudah berada di puncak, bahkan kepalanya semakin terasa panas begitu aliran air mata membasahi pipi putih istrinya. "Sekarang adalah giliranku."

Dan Ichigo melakukannya. Kasar memaut bibir Rukia, memaksa dengan ganas seperti sedang menyedot semua teriakan kemarahan yang ada pada Rukia, berusaha menyedot habis rasa sakit yang dimiliki perempuan itu saat ini. Awalnya Rukia menolak, berupaya mendorong. Namun Ichigo jauh lebih keras kepala merengkuh membelenggu tubuh mungil istrinya hingga tak berkutik.

Dalam keputus asaan Ichigo merasakan semua kemarahan memenuhi kepala. Dari lubuk hati, dia membeci setiap orang yang sudah menyakiti perasaan Rukia. Bila seandainya membunuh adalah perbuatan legal, Ichigo dengan senang hati mempergunakan tangannya sendiri untuk memenggal tiap kepala orang-orang yang membuat istrinya menangis. Sedingin apapun perempuan itu, Ichigo tahu ada bagian terkecil yang amat rapuh darinya. Tidak ada satupun yang boleh menyakiti istrinya.

Setiap orang mungkin selau berkata bahwa ada hati yang terlalu gelap untuk disentuh, namun untuk kali ini—rasanya Ichigo bersedia masuk dalam kegelapan untuk mendapatkan hati itu, bahkan menjadi iblis sekalipun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Ah, sudahlah.. selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya.

Kapan? Saya juga tidak tahu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **Demons**

 **.**

 **Hoshikawa Mey**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terkesiap, suara Rukia teredam saat ciuman kuat kembali menelan jeritan kenikmatan dari rongga suara. Kuku-kuku di jari mungkin sudah beberapa kali menggores kulit tan yang mendekap, namun seperti tak perduli, tubuh di atasnya terus bergerak menggila memberikan kenikmatan.

"Kau merasakannya, Rukia?" di antara nafas, suara berat itu terengah di bawah dagu, mengipasi persimpangan leher.

Desahan adalah jawaban paling logis bagi Rukia saat ini. Meskipun isi kepalanya sudah jungkir balik bersama semua kegilaan, setidaknya ada bagian dari dirinya yang bisa merespon atas pelayanan luar biasa yang diberikan pemuda bertubuh tegap yang mendominasi dengan protektif.

Beberapa jam lalu mereka sudah putus asa untuk saling menyentuh, beruntung mereka bisa mengendalikan diri tiba di dalam kamar dengan selamat tanpa harus merobek kimono di pertengahan jalan. Di selimuti kepedihan mereka mengeluarkan kemarahan lewat cumbuan, melampiaskan semua kemarahan dan menggantinya dengan kesenangan.

Kurosaki Ichigo tidak pernah berbohong mengenai 'bakat khusus' yang pernah dibanggakan pemuda itu. Rukia sendiri memang tidak pernah mengakui secara lisan, tapi dari bahasa tubuh yang selalu merespon menggila setiap kali mereka terbakar gairah. Rasanya Ichigo bahkan mengetahui setiap kontak fisik yang mereka lakukan selalu memiliki pengaruh yang luar biasa. Setidaknya Rukia sudah mengantongi satu alasan kenapa mereka belum saling membunuh meski saling membenci di awal pernikahan. Pikiran mereka memang selalu berseteru, tapi fisik mereka selalu menghianati—tak bisa lepas dari saling menyentuh.

"Ichigo!" kembali terkesiap nyaris menjerit, Rukia hanya mampu berpegangan pada lengan kokoh suaminya mengingat _futon_ tidur tempat jemari mencengkram berserakan tergulung kusut entah kemana. Sadar atau tidak setengah punggung Rukia tidak lagi beralaskan _futon_ tidur.

Ichigo menggeram, buku-buku jarinya yang terkepal bertumpu pada _tatami_ mulai memutih. Ceroboh pinggulnya menghentak dengan cepat, semakin memburu dengan nafas mereka yang terputus. Inilah saatnya semua kenikmatan berada di puncak. Semua perasaan melayang di atas langit sudah menghatarkan rangsangan ke seluruh saraf yang bekerja, dan tidak butuh waktu lama menunggu saat perempuan mungil di bawahnya nyaris menjerit yang langsung teredam oleh ciuman kuat dalam geraman kenikmatan milik Ichigo sendiri.

Butuh sedikit waktu lebih lama saat tubuh Ichigo ambruk diatas tubuh istrinya. Kedua nafas mereka bertemu untuk saling berpacu, menunjukkan keduanya baru mengalami sesuatu yang luar biasa. Diantara nafas yang belum stabil tawa rendah Rukia terdengar. Tangan yang sebelumnya mencengkram lengan dengan kuat sudah bergerak mengalungkan keduanya di leher Ichigo.

"Kau tahu ini sungguh sangat berarti untukku, Kurosaki," malu-malu Rukia mengecup sekilas sudut bibir suaminya, sudah merasa kewarasannya kembali setelah nafas lambat laun menjadi teratur.

Tak berbeda dengan Rukia, nafas Ichigo pun telah kembali teratur. Pria bersurai orange itu hanya memutar bola mata bosan, terang-terangan memperlihatkan pada istri mungilnya bahwa dia sedang bersikap seolah tahu betul perkataan yang dilontarkan barusan adalah kalimat penghibur untuk menyanjung. Seperti seorang guru yang memuji ketika muridnya bertindak benar. Ichigo tahu Rukia—yang sebenarnya—tidak akan begitu jujur mengungkapkan isi kepalanya. Mendengus Ichigo menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke bawah punggung Rukia, memperkuat pegangan menarik tubuh perempuan itu bersamaan dengan berubahnya posisi tubuh mungil Rukia menjadi duduk diatas pangkuan.

Mengerutkan dahi Rukia tidak mencoba menghidar saat bibir suaminya menghujani bibir mungilnya dengan kecupan singkat. "Kau mau apa?"

"Lagi."

Rukia terkesiap. Tidak memerlukan persetujuan atau perdebatan lebih panjang, tanpa basa basi pinggul mahkluk bersurai orange yang memangkunya sudah bergerak berirama ke dalam dirinya. Bukan irama menggila seperti beberapa menit lalu, hanya irama teratur namun tetap berhasil membuat nafas Rukia kembali terengah.

"Rukia," Ichigo melepaskan lumatan pada bibir istrinya, suara serak bercampur nafas terputus berhasil mengundang perhatikan iris violet yang berkabut menunduk mengadu pandang dengan kuning keemasan milikinya. Penuh keyakinan kedua pasang matanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa hanya ada istrinya memenuhi memantulkan diri dari tatapan yang diberikan. Entah hal gila apa yang sudah membuat isi kepalanya bermasalah, Ichigo tidak lagi perduli bahwa dengan mudah perempuan itu akan tahu bahwa kini ada bagian yang paling besar di dalam hatinya yang dipenuhi segala hal tentang perempuan itu.

Ichigo sudah jatuh untuk Rukia.

Tentu. Rukia tidak akan begitu bodoh memungkiri pengakuan dari Ichigo. Karena itu dia langsung terkesiap seakan hendak menjauh, ada antisipasi dibalik tatapan violetnya. Sayang hal tersebut tak terlalu lama—tidak begitu tertangkap mata Ichigo, karena pemuda itu kambali merengkuh ketat tubuh Rukia dan memaut ganas bibir mungil istrinya.

Ichigo meluapkan semua gairah, mencurahkan perasaan, dan memberikan hatinya.

Semua untuk Rukia.

Sayang—untuk kali ini Ichigo sedikit gegabah mengambil perhitungan.

.

.

Di balik tembok gudang _mansion_ di bagian timur kedua putri terhormat keluarga Kuchiki duduk bersandar, tidak perduli salju yang diduduki sudah mencair merembes ke kain kimono yang dikenakan, kedua perempuan berwajah dingin itu masih terlihat betah.

"Aku memberitahunya," si Kuchiki yang rambutnya di kepang satu kebelakang memulai lebih dulu, menghisap cerutu dari pipa hisap, lalu menghembuskan ke udara hingga bercampur dengan uap dingin. Kuchiki bertubuh mungil disebelahnya hanya mengerutkan dahi, menyambut pipa cerutu yang terulur tapi tiba-tiba mengurungkan niat dan mengembalikannya pada Kuchiki yang rambutnya di kepang sebelum sempat di hisap.

Kuchiki berambut kepang menaikan alis, ekspresinya jelas sedang bertanya 'kenapa?', tidak biasanya sepupu mungilnya menolak saat menghisap cerutu bersama.

"Aku sedang menjaga kesehatan agar lekas mengandung."

Tawa menghina muncul sebagai respon, perempuan itu hanya menggeleng kembali meneruskan menghisap cerutu. "Kau betul-betul menghormatinya, pantas dia menolak percaya saat kukatakan bahwa kau mungkin akan bermain dengan banyak laki-laki disini."

Kuchiki mungil menatap kosong taman belakang di hadapan, nafasnya berhembus mengepulkan uap dingin yang menyerupai asap cerutu dari perempuan disebelahnya. Kedua tangannya melipat memeluk kaki, mengusir dingin yang semakin menusuk. "Ah, dia juga tidak pernah percaya padaku."

Lagi tawa si kepang memenuhi bersamaan dengan asap cerutu yang mengepul. "Kau membohonginya sepanjang waktu kah? Meskipun menikah sifatmu tidak pernah berubah."

"Kau juga sama denganku, Nemu. Kau juga membohongi dia."

"Dia kan bukan siapa-siapaku."

"Tapi seharusnya kaulah yang menjadi istrinya, bukan aku."

"Jangan mulai membahasnya lagi, Kuchiki Rukia."

"Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan, Kuchiki Nemu. Aku juga tidak pernah lupa seharusnya kau membenciku karena merebut calon suami bangsawan besar sekelas Kurosaki Ichigo."

Si rambut kepang—Nemu—terdiam. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu dengan komentar sepupu mungilnya, bukan karena itu dia terdiam. Perempuan itu menahan perdebatan, menyeringai kecil menaikan sebelah alis. "Lalu kau—apakah membenci Hisana? Seharusnya kau juga yang menikah dengan paman Byakuya, mengingat kondisi kesehatan Hisana tidak pernah baik untuk mengandung seorang pewaris. Para tetua malah membuangmu dengan menikahkan dengan keluarga bangsawan luar. Menikahkanmu dengan keluarga Kurosaki rasanya seperti hadiah penghibur karena tidak berhasil memperoleh kebebasan yang kau inginkan lewat paman Byakuya."

Kali ini si mungil—Rukia yang tertawa. Memiliki percakapan penuh sindiran dan nada sinis adalah hal yang biasa. Dulu—sebelum menikah, ada waktu-waktu tertentu mereka tidak sengaja sedang bersembunyi di tempat yang sama. Mereka sepupu, tapi mereka tidak bisa dibiliang akrab. Mereka saling tidak menyukai, tapi ada fakta mengejutkan lagi bahwa mereka selalu berbagi cerita bersama. Mereka rumit, tapi mereka tidak pernah mencoba saling menjaga.

"Aku tidak tahu tahun depan entah bisa berbicara lagi denganmu atau tidak, tapi percaya atau tidak—aku sudah memiliki kunci kebebasan. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mempergunakannya."

"Begitukah? Berarti permainan sudah berubah membosankan, posisimu sudah jauh lebih unggul dari suamimu. Kalau kutebak, kunci kebebasanmu adalah perasaan suamimu yang berhasil kau dapatkan kah?"

Rukia menggeleng, tidak peduli fakta bahwa Nemu tidak akan melihat karena tatapan perempuan berkepang itu sedang menerawang ke depan. "Memang berhubungan dengan suamiku, tapi bukan tentang perasaannya. Aku hanya tanpa sengaja menemukan sesuatu yang bahkan mungkin suamiku atau para tetua Kuchiki ketahui, mungkin saja paman Byakuya tidak mengetahuinya juga."

"Wah—bagaiamana ini," Nemu mendongak ke atas langit kelabu, keluhanya terlihat sedang mengomentari cuaca. "Haruskah aku membocorkan rahasiamu kepada tetua Kurosaki? Itu pasti akan menyenangkan, dan kau—kau mungkin akan membalas dengan membongkar rahasiaku kepada para tetua dan paman Byakuya. Lalu—ada kematian seseorang lagi. Ah, Rukia. Kalau kau ingin mendengar saranku, cepatlah pergi selagi kau belum banyak kehilangan. Sejak awal saja sudah ada yang meninggal ketika berada di sisimu, kau bahkan keguguran. Lalu berikutnya siapa? Aku? Hisana? Paman Byakuya, atau suamimu. Tinggal menunggu waktu juga, karena pada dasarnya kehidupan yang kita miliki adalah milik para tetua."

"Jangan bilang kau takut di bunuh para tetua karena memegang rahasiaku. Kau takut? Ya sudah—bocorkan saja rahasiaku seperti cara yang lainnya menghianatiku."

"Yah—kita lihat saja bagaimana nanti."

.

.

.

"Nemu, kau melihat Rukia?" Kuchiki Nemu mengangkat kepala yang dari tadi menunduk, menggeleng pelan setelah bertemu pandang dengan Kuchiki Byakuya yang duduk di meja makan paling ujung. Sekejap Nemu dapat menerka bahwa pamannya pasti mengetahui sebelum jam makan siang dia sudah bertemu dengan Rukia. Tapi ini sudah beberapa menit berlalu setelah mereka berpisah karena Rukia memutuskan untuk pergi lebih dulu. Nemu yang butuh waktu menghapus jejak aroma cerutu baru menyusul lima menit sesudahnya. Setelah waktu lima menit yang lewat, Nemu sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaan Rukia di sisa menit berikutnya.

Kuchiki Byakuya mendengus. Dia tahu terkadang ada sifat pemberontak Rukia yang tidak ingin berbaur bersama anggota keluarga lainnya di meja makan, hal itu terjadi bila sesuatu masalah sedang muncul di antara Rukia dengan sepupu-sepupunya. Memang tidak ada satupun berita aneh yang sampai hingga ketelinga Byakuya sebagai perwakilan para tetua, tapi Byakuya tidak buta untuk tidak tahu ada perselisihan terselubung antara adik iparnya dengan anggota keluarga lain. Dan berita buruknya, sampai mati pun Rukia tampaknya tetap akan bungkam. Selalu bertindak keras kepala mengambil keputusan sendiri. Bahkan perempuan keras kepala itu masih saja bersikap egois mengucilkan diri meski suaminya sudah duduk patuh di meja makan.

"Mungkin Rukia sedang tidak enak badan," Hisana mengusap pundak suaminya, bersikap bijak meredakan emosi di balik wajah tenang Kuchiki Byakuya. "Aku yakin ada alasan—"

"Aku disini, Kak." Rukia muncul, sedikit mempercepat langkah perempuan bertubuh mungil itu mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Ichigo.

Hisana bernafas lega. Kemunculan Rukia sudah jauh membuat suasana tidak begitu tegang. Sebagai seorang kakak, Hisana mengerti banyak kesulitan yang harus Rukia hadapi semenjak mereka pindah ke rumah inti karena pernikahan Hisana. Adik kesayangannya itu memang tidak pernah berbicara apapun, tapi sikap Rukia yang kian mendingin membuat Hisana tahu bahwa adiknya semakin kuat membangun pertahanan. Kalau tidak sedang melindungi diri, memangnya untuk apa lagi Rukia melakukannya.

"Sekarang—" suara dingin Byakuya masih menusuk dan kaku, mata kelabu pemuda bersurai hitam itu melirik ke salah satu kursi kosong di sudut lain meja makan. "—dimana Tsukishima?"

"Maaf, maaf, aku terlambat."

Yah, tidak dibutuhkan Riruka mengarang cerita agar pamannya tidak murka. Bahkan sebelum perempuan itu membuka mulut, suaminya sudah muncul mengisi kekosongan di meja makan. Riruka yang pemarah mendengus sinis pada suaminya, namun tampaknya yang lain tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena terlalu hikmat memulai kegiatan makan. Tidak ada yang perduli bahwa putri Kuchiki berambut merah itu mati-matian menahan jengkel karena keterlambatan suaminya, dan—tidak ada pula yang memperhatikan Kurosaki Ichigo yang memasang tampang mengerikan karena tidak mampu mengusir perasaan curiga di dalam benaknya.

Isi kepala Kurosaki bersurai orange itu tengah berputar-putar. Seribu pertanyaan disertai rasa cemburu terus menyeruak menyempitkan rongga pernafasan. Bagaimana bisa Rukia menghilang sejak tadi pagi meninggalkannya sendirian tidur di _futon_ , lalu—kenapa istrinya bisa datang terlambat ke meja makan, dan yang semakin memperparah adalah kenapa Tsukishima juga muncul terlambat? Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka sebelum ke ruang makan? Rukia mengkhianatinya kah? Atau—

"Pamanku memelotimu dari tadi, kenapa kau tidak mulai makan dan menghilangkan wajah mengerikan itu?" suara pelan Rukia berbisik membuyarkan semua prasangka yang tengah bermain di dalam kepala. Perlahan leher Ichigo bergerak menoleh memandang iris violet istrinya.

Pertanyaan Rukia sama sekali tidak memperbaiki suasana hati Ichigo, sedikit terbersit dalam hati bahwa sejenak istri mungilnya mungkin dapat membaca situasi dan hendak memberi penjelasan atas segala imajinasi liar yang sedang bermain di kepala Ichigo. Demi _Kami-sama_ , Ichigo tahu Rukia sangatlah cerdas untuk seorang istri yang peka bahwa suaminya sedang menahan cemburu. Tapi perempuan itu acuh, memakai topengnya yang dingin—lagi?

Ichigo benci Rukia yang rumit.

.

.

.

Dengusan nafas Rukia berhembus keras. Kedua tangannya masih terkulai disamping, tidak melakukan apapun, hanya waspada memantau segala pergerakan yang mungkin memiliki indikasi buruk. Wajahnya sendiri masih terlihat datar dan tampak tidak berminat pada objek di depannya. Terus mengabaikan meskipun objek itu kian mendekat menyemburkan aroma sake ke indra penciumannya. Boleh dibilang Rukia sendiri sedang menahan agar tidak refleks muntah, pertahanan diri yang besarlah yang menyelamatkan agar tetap terlihat anggun meskipun objek berbau alkohol kuat itu semakin memojokkannya di sudut dinding.

"Tampaknya kau masih bersikap sok jual mahal, Rukia. Kau belum belajar apapun dari kejadian kemarin."

Rukia menatap tanpa ekspresi, menahan nafas tanpa terlihat ketara ketika bau sake kian menyengat karena jarak radiusnya mendekat. "Kaulah yang tidak belajar, Tsukishima. Kau tidak berarti apapun bagiku."

Orang itu tertawa rendah, semakin menyeruakan aroma sake yang etah sudah berapa botol yang ditegaknya. "Tunggulah sampai suamimu tidak mempercayaimu lagi, dan apabila saat itu tiba—aku yakin kau akan menyesali semua perkataanmu saat ini."

Tidak ingin kalah, kali ini giliran Rukia yang mengeluarkan tawa sinis. Mulai mengeluarkan bakat pertahanan ala Kuchiki dengan memandang mencela. "Tidak ada yang akan pernah kusesali. Lakukan sesukamu untuk menghasut suamiku. Aku tidak perduli dia ataupun kau yang akan menang. Yang perlu kau ketahui sekarang—aku adalah milik Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau tidak punya hak—"

"Aku punya hak!"

Rukia meringis. Tsukishima menarik sebelah kerah kimononya, cukup kuat hingga sebelah leher Rukia yang tertekan oleh kain sedikit sakit. Dalam hati merasa bersyukur orang kasar itu bukanlah orang yang berhasil menjadi suaminya, tak terbayangkan kekasaran seperti apa yang diterima bila lamaran pria itu diterima oleh keluarga Kuchiki dulu.

"Setiap anggota tubuhmu, di tiap jengkalnya—" Tsukishima semakin menarik turun kerah kimono milik perempuan mungil di hadapannya, semakin berani karena perempuan itu sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda perlawanan. Senyumnya semakin terkembang seiring dengan terungkapnya kulit putih Rukia di balik kimono, semakin bersemangat, semakin tergiur—ohh.

Tsukishima mendengus. Gairahnya mendadak lenyap mendapat hadiah pemandangan tanda-tanda merah pada persimpangan leher Rukia, mata tajamnya mendongak dengan kesal dan mendapati perempuan itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Ahh—Tsukishima mulai membaca situasi.

Kebungkaman perempuan itu ternyata memiliki maksud tersembunyi, sikap diam tanpa perlawanan yang diperlihatkan hanya cara sederhana untuk menyombongkan bahwa sebelum sempat Tsukishima menjamah sang putri Kuchiki, perempuan licik itu sudah lebih dulu ditandai oleh pemiliknya. Tanda merah di persimpangan lehernya yang terlihat tersebar jelas menunjukkan sudah banyak kali perempuan itu dijamah oleh pemiliknya.

"Sekarang kau mengerti bukan, tidak ada lagi tempat untukmu. Kau—tidak layak."

Kata-kata indah Rukia beresonansi perlahan, menggema-gema di gendang telinga, membuat dua pasang daun telinga yang menampung suara itu memerah, langsung merambat ke wajah. Penuh kemarahan Tsukishima mendekatkan wajah hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Tidak ingin menimbang apapun selain mulai melancarkan serangan. Kata-kata penuh sindirian Rukia, emosi dan gairah yang memuncak di saat bersamaan, serta sake yang sudah di tegak. Tidak ada alasan lain yang bisa menahannya untuk tidak menjamah tubuh si putri es bukan?

"Kau salah, Rukia." Nafas beraroma sake bercampur dengan nafas Rukia. Tsukishima tersenyum kejam, mengangkat tangannya hendak menyapukan permukaan tangan pada persimpangan leher Rukia. "Kalau seandainya tidak ada tempat untukku, setidaknya aku bisa memberikan tanda di tempat yang sama."

Sedingin es Rukia menepis tangan Tsukishima, balas mencengkram kerah yukata pemuda itu dengan kedua tangan mungil tapi bertenaga. "Jaga tanganmu, Tsukishima." Suara Rukia tak kalah dingin dengan sikapnya. Setiap kata sengaja diberikan penekanan sebagai racun tajam. "Kau pikir aku sudi—"

"Apa-apaan ini!"

Belum sempat Rukia membalas, belum pula racun mematikan Kuchiki Rukia dilontarkan, seseorang telah muncul menyela. Ahh—coba tebak siapa itu.

.

.

.

Kuchiki Nemu berdiri melipat kedua tangan, memutar mata bosan—malas menghadapi sepupu kasar yang memiliki surai merah. Tampaknya hari ini Kuchiki Rukia menjadi sangat populer, terlalu banyak yang mencoba mengorek informasi darinya, meski dengan cara kasar atau memaksa.

"Kau tahu mereka dimana bukan?" Kuchiki bersurai merah—Riruka tak ingin kalah angkuh, turut melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Kalau kau penasaran, kenapa kau tidak mencarinya sendiri. Bisa saja saat kau membuang-buang waktumu disini, disaat yang sama di tempat yang lain dalam mansion ini suamimu sedang meniduri sepupu kita yang satu itu."

"Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu padaku!" Riruka menggeram menahan intonasi suara, meminimalisir perhatian karena mereka berdua masih berada di ruang santai. Kedua tangan perempuan itu terkepal kuat, meluapkan emosi pada buku-buku jari yang memerah. "Tsukishima bukan orang seperti itu!"

"Oh—kau selalu saja berpura-pura tidak tahu bahwa suamimu sendiri terobsesi pada Rukia."

"Itu artinya kau tidak keberatan memperlihatkan tontonan itu pada kami bukan, Kuchiki—Nemu?"

.

.

.

Ichigo membatu di tempat. Tubuhnya kaku lumpuh bergerak dengan pikiran kosong, tatapannya menerawang ke depan.

Beberapa menit lalu tidak ada sedikitpun rasa penasaran saat mendengar dua anggota keluarga Kuchiki berdebat di sudut ruangan. Toh dia bukan bagian sesungguhnya dari anggota keluarga, dia hanya seorang menantu yang tak punya hak untuk ikut campur. Jadi dia memutuskan dengan bijak berlalu melewati tanpa perlu tahu apapun. Sayang belum terlalu jauh langkah, telinganya terusik mendengar nama istrinya disebut. Mereka sedang memperdebatkan istrinya. Karena itu tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo membaur, mengabaikan tatapan mengerikan tertuju padanya. Tak masalah. Dia pun tidak lupa bahwa masih ada rasa cemburu pada istrinya sejak tadi pagi yang belum mendapat konfirmasi apapun.

Apa salahnya dia mencari penjelasan dari tempat lain bukan?

Tapi—

Kenyataan tampaknya lebih pahit bila kita mendapatkannya dari orang lain.

Mungkin Ichigo menyesal sudah mendesak Nemu menunjukkan keberadaan Rukia, mungkin seharusnya dia tetap menutup telinga, mungkin—ah, apakah benar ini rasanya dihianati istri sendiri?

Di depan matanya—setelah membuka ruang di ujung koridor tersepi di mansion Kuchiki, Ichigo melihat tampilan tak mengenakan Rukia yang sedang terjepit antara dinding dan tubuh pria yang dikenalnya sebagai Tsukishima tempo hari. Keduanya amat dekat dengan jarak yang intim. Bila situasinya berbeda dan orang itu adalah dirinya—bukan Tsukishima, mungkin saja Ichigo sudah mengartikannya sebagai adegan dimana Rukia siap disentuh.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini!" Riruka tampaknya jauh lebih dikuasai emosi, perempuan itu maju menyalak marah.

Tsukishima cepat menepis cengkraman Rukia pada kerah kimononya, pemuda itu tampak tenang menghampiri sebelum perempuan berambut merah itu melangkah lebih jauh. Jemari panjangnya menyelipkan helaian rambut kelam ke belakang telinga. Tersenyum tanpa ada jejak dosa di wajah.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Riruka."

"Kau pikir aku buta?"

"Kau tidak lihat dialah yang mencengkram kerah kimonoku?" tangan Tsukishima teracung, mengarah pada sosok Rukia yang tidak sedikitpun bergerak dalam posisinya, hanya diam membatu tanpa ekspresi.

Riruka mengikuti arah acungan tangan suaminya, tampak seperti sedang mengkilas balik adegan yang tertanam dalam ingatan beberapa saat lalu. Kalau diingat lebih jelas, saat dia masuk memang terlihat Rukia lah yang sedang menaruhkan tangannya pada tubuh suaminya. Pantaskah dia melontarkan tuduhan tanpa adanya bukti?

Tsukishima sadar ada jejak keraguan di wajah Riruka, menghela nafas ringan tangannya menyentuh pundak istrinya. "Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku. Kau tidak lihat aku baru saja minum sake dan sedikit mabuk? Perempuan itu yang memanfaatkan keadaanku, merayu menarikku ke ruangan ini."

Banyak penjelasan terlontar dari mulut Tsukishima, sepatah-patah kalimat yang lama kelamaan menjadikannya terdengar logis. Masih dalam perasaan mengambang Ichigo kembali menatap istrinya. Perempuan itu tetap diam tak berkata apapun. Nafasnya terlihat mendengus menonton adegan penuh drama dari dua orang di tengah ruangan yang sedang berdebat, lalu semakin tampak tidak perduli memalingkan wajah menatap pemandangan bersalju di luar jendela. Kini tatapan kuning madu Ichigo beralih pada anggota tubuh Rukia yang lain, kimono perempuan itu nampak tersingkap turun di persimpangan leher, dan sisi lainnya ada garis lecet di bagian leher seperti tergores kain.

Tsukishima berkata bahwa Rukia yang merayunya. Tapi kenapa Ichigo merasa kepalanya mulai terbakar tersulut amarah?

Bukan.

Bukan untuk istrinya.

Semua memang tampak istrinya yang bersalah, namun melihat Rukia yang sekarang—Ichigo seperti melihat tampilan Rukia yang sama saat diserang oleh Sung-sun sebelumnya. Perempuan itu tampak diam meski nyawa terancam, terlihat muak seakan tidak perduli apapun lagi pada dunia. Apakah istrinya itu masih waras atau memang tidak memiliki emosi lagi kah?

Mati-matian Ichigo memutar otak, mencari logika terbaik sebagai penjelasan semua kejadian yang sudah berlangsung. Sayang sekuat apapun berusaha, perasaan panas itu semakin membuat isi kepala Ichigo mendidih, meledakkan suasana dingin hingga mencekik rongga. Tanpa pernah bisa terkendali lagi, tanpa sadar Ichigo sudah maju menerjang Tuskishima, melayangkan tinju berulang meski istri pemuda itu terus menjerit histeris berusaha menghentikan.

Ichigo tidak perduli apapun lagi. Yang perlu diketahuinya adalah kenyataan bahwa Ichigo ingin membunuh pemuda yang sudah menaruh tangan pada istrinya, bila perlu pemuda itu tidak akan mampu melihat matahari lagi.

Cukup itu saja.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu sejak awal ada yang tidak beres diantara kalian."

Kuchiki Byakuya duduk di bantal duduk sembari melipat kedua tangan, mata kelabunya bergantian melirik sisi kanan dan kiri, dimana kedua keponakannya duduk terpisah dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Di sebelah kiri duduk Kurosaki Ichigo dengan wajah berkerut dengan keberadaan Rukia yang duduk tak jauh di belakangnya, sedangkan di sisi kanan ada Riruka duduk dengan telaten mengopres wajah lebam Tsukishima. Suami Riruka yang biasanya tampak mengesankan berubah menjadi menyedihkan di mata Byakuya, meskipun sebenarnya penyebab semua itu Byakuya ketahui dengan amat baik. Karena beberapa saat lalu kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu menemukan suami Rukia menghajar habis-habisan Tsukishima. Hal tersebut terjadi tanpa rencana, Byakuya hanya tanpa sengaja mengikuti Nemu yang menatap penuh arti sebelum meninggalkan ruang santai bersama dengan Riruka dan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kuchiki Byakuya bukanlah orang bodoh.

Semua orang sedang menutupi sesuatu darinya. Karena itu dirinya langsung mengerti ada yang hendak disampaikan Nemu saat gadis yang biasa menghindar itu melakukan kontak mata dengannya. Dan hasilnya—mempercayai Nemu benar-benar membuahkan hasil.

"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun," Tsukishima meringis sakit saat kompresan di wajahnya ditekan terlalu kuat, malas pemuda berkulit putih itu menepis tangan istrinya lalu kembali menatap Byakuya. "Aku hanya sedang mencoba menenangkan Riruka yang marah, aku pun tidak mengerti kenapa Kurosaki menyerangku tiba-tiba."

"Benarkah itu—Rukia?"

Byakuya menanti, menunggu Rukia memberikan jawaban sembari meneliti apakah ada yang tidak beres pada gerak tubuh adik iparnya, berharap untuk kali ini—adiknya akan mencoba jujur. Meskipun sejak tujuh tahun lalu perempuan itu tidak pernah membuka diri, tapi setidaknya—

"Semua yang paman lihat," Rukia menarik nafas, bersiap membuka mulut melanjutkan kalimat. Ada keheningan yang memberikan waktu untuk perempuan itu memilih kata untuk melontarkan semua isi kepalanya. "Semuanya—adalah kesalahanku, Paman."

Ahh—Byakuya tahu Hisana pasti akan kecewa pada dirinya.

"Rukia, kau sadar dengan ucapanmu sekarang? Kau tahu aku tidak suka kebohongan."

Rukia mengatakan semuanya, terlihat jelas tanpa gemetar. Bila seandainya Byakuya tidak mengenal perempuan itu sebaik mengenal Hisana, mungkin saja dia akan percaya dan tak perlu menimbang apapun ia akan menghukum adik iparnya itu. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur mengenal dengan baik Rukia saat para tetua membatalkan perempuan mungil itu menjadi calon istrinya dan menukarnya dengan sang kakak—Hisana—sebagai gantinya. Ya—terlanjur mencari tahu tentang Kuchiki Rukia, dan sudah menyimpan erar-erat dalam memori apa-apa saja yang sudah terjadi pada perempuan itu. Banyak hal yang membuat Rukia menjadi tangguh seperti sekarang, menjadi arogan menghadapi semua dan tidak mempercayai siapapun. Bahkan hal paling menyakitkan juga sudah terjadi.

"Tolong anggap semua tidak pernah terjadi, Paman. Ichigo menyerang Tsukishima karena kesalahanku. Aku tidak ingin suamiku di cap buruk karena kesalahanku."

Sungguh, mungkin Byakuya tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada Hisana untuk melindungi Rukia bila adik iparnya itu terus mengurung diri dalam gulungan kepompong.

"Ah, jadi kau merayu Tsukishima bukan?"

Byakuya menaikkan sebelah alis. Angkuh dan tidak memiliki sopan santun. Fakta Kurosaki Ichigo melontarkan kalimat sinis ditengah percakapannya dengan Rukia mengingatkan kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu bahwa dirinya tidak pernah menyukai suami adik iparnya tersebut. Namun kali ini sindirian penuh cemooh itu tampak menarik minat Byakuya. Ya, tentu saja. Bukan tanpa alasan Kurosaki Ichigo menyalak melakukan penyerangan kan?

"Maaf saja, Byakuya. Kau harus tahu, aku bersama Riruka dan Nemu menemukan Rukia sedang menyentuh suami Riruka, karena itu aku menghajar habis-habisan pemuda memuakan itu."

Byakuya?

Wajah Byakuya berkerut jengkel, alisnya semakin terangkat keatas. Kurosaki Ichigo benar-benar ingin mati sudah memanggil namanya tanpa memandang dimana posisi pemuda itu.

"Lihat, Kuchiki- _sama_." Senyum tersungging dari bibir Tsukishima, sudut matanya melirik sinis pada bangsawan Kurosaki. "Dia sendiri mengaku kalau menghajarku karena cemburu."

"Kau bermimpi, Tsukishima. Aku tidak akan pernah cemburu padamu, kaulah yang cemburu. Aku pemilik Rukia, dan kau tidak. Aku mungkin meminta maaf denga Byakuya karena sudah membuat keributan hingga memperburuk nama Rukia. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah meminta maaf padamu. Aku akan memberikan pengobatan terbaik untukmu kalau kau merasa tidak terima, tapi kau harus tahu aku tidak menyesal mematahkan tulang rahangmu."

Kepala Tsukishima pening bukan main. Mungkin dia akan pingsan bila seandainya dia memiliki riwayat darah tinggi. Sikap bebal si Kurosaki munda, sungguh terlalu. "Kau—bukankah kau tidak menyangkal bahwa Rukia yang merayuku? Jangan terlalu besar kepala, Kurosaki."

"Ah—begitu,"

Rukia bergidik ngeri mendengar tawa rendah dari suaminya. Berapa lama sudah dia berbagi ruang dengan pemuda bersurai ornge itu, waktu singkat yang pernah dilalui sudah membuatnya paham pemuda itu tertawa sebagai ungkapan amarahnya yang meluap.

Apakah mungkin akan ada penyerangan lagi?

Semoga saja—jangan terjadi.

"Kau keliru Tsukishima," Rukia terkesiap, tangan kiri Ichigo menjulur kebelakang, meraih tangan mungilnya sampai terseret mendekat ke posisi sejajar duduknya dengan si Kurosaki muda. "Kulihat kau sudah berhasil menarik turun kimono Rukia tadi." Sekilas iris kuning madu Ichigo melirik Rukia dengan cara berbeda, tampak sengaja menatap tubuh Rukia seperti tatapan menelanjangi. "Kau tidak melihat tanda yang sudah kutinggalkan di tubuh Rukia, atau—kau masih berpura-pura buta? Tidak mungkin Rukia merayumu, Rukia hanya menyukaiku. Itu yang kau katakan padaku kemarin bukan, Rukia?"

Kurosaki Ichigo itu adalah orang yang sombong, angkuh, dan arogan. Dari semua serangkaian kata yang menggambarkan sifat-sifat pemuda bersurai orange tersebut, hanya kata-kata yang menunjukkkan begitu besar harga diri yang dimiliki lah yang selalu berotasi menggambarkan sifatnya. Dia tak pernah ragu dalam mengambil tindakan, dan tidak pernah tergoyah meski keputusannya tak masuk di akal. Rukia tidak pernah ragu akan hal tersebut. Namun—melihat Kurosaki Ichigo yang sekarang, Rukia menjadi terdiam tak bisa berkata.

Untuk pertama kalinya, dibalik senyum keangkuhan yang dipamerkan, tampak ada kegusaran dari balik iris kuning madu tertangkap oleh mata Rukia. Pemuda itu baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan padanya, dan kepala Rukia mendadak kosong seketika.

Menolak atau membenarkan, melindungi atau menjauh.

Rukia berdiri diantara dua keputusan. Karena itu, diselimuti perasaan hambar Rukia bergerak tanpa memikirkan lagi apa itu norma sopan santun. Di depan banyak pasang mata penghuni ruangan, perempuan bersurai raven itu mengecup bibir suaminya sebagai jawaban yang tak terucap dari bibir mungilnya.

Riruka terkesiap, Tsukishima mendengus, dan Byakuya menggeleng pening.

.

.

.

Langkah Ichigo terlihat sedikit sempoyongan saat memasuki kamar, tangan yang sendari tadi menggenggam Rukia bahkan mendingin sudah. Tanpa berbalik atau memandang istrinya, tubuh pemuda itu terus melangkah maju, melepaskan genggaman membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ke beranda. Membuka sedikit untuk membiarkan udara dingin masuk meski menambah dingin suasana.

Perdebatan antara Ichigo dan Tsukishima berakhir dengan tanpa penyelesaian selain tindakan Ichigo membawa keluar istrinya tanpa berpamitan pada Kuchiki Byakuya. Belum ada pembuktian kongkrit siapa yang paling bersalah diantara pertikaian yang sudah lewat, namun setidaknya tindakan spontan Rukia sudah mampu membungkam perdebatan.

Ichigo menghela nafas, memijit pelipisnya dengan ujung jari. "Berikan aku jawaban."

"Kalau aku mengatakannya 'benar', bagaimana?"m ungkin Rukia cukup lelah untuk mencari alasan, karena itu putri Kuchiki itu tidak mengelak dengan berpura-pura tidak tahu arah pembicaraan yang dicoba dibahas. "Ahh—kau mungkin tidak akan perduli. Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Aku tidak berduli kau sedang berbohong atau tidak, Rukia." Tangan terkepal memukul kuat kayu pintu, Ichigo memberi penekan pada kalimat, namun berusaha untuk membuatnya tidak terlihat marah. Dia juga lelah. "Aku hanya membutuhkan jawaban darimu, apakah kau—merayu Tsukishima? Ya, atau—tidak?"

Rukia tak urung menjawab.

Beberapa detik diisi keheningan.

Bila seandainya dia tidak mendengar deru nafas Rukia, mungkin Ichigo sudah beranggapan dia ditinggalkan oleh istri mungilnya.

Ichigo semakin merasa dingin. Sebagian isi kepalanya sedikit takut Rukia akan melontarkan jawaban yang sama sekali jauh dari keinginan, namun bagian lainnya masih terus menjerit bahwa dia harus mendengar penjelasan.

Dia butuh pegangan, setidaknya sebagai pertahanan untuk membenarkan semua keputusan yang telah diambil hingga sejauh ini. Dia butuh jawaban, dan Rukia harus memberikannya. Sepahit apapun itu. Meskipun Rukia mungkin akan mulai berbohong, Ichigo tetap membutuhkan alasan untuk tetap mempertahankan perempuan mungil itu sebagai istrinya.

Tak urung mendapat jawaban, membulatkan tekad Ichigo hendak mebalikkan badan, namun mendadak tertahan saat merasakan kedua tangan mungil Rukia melingkar memeluknya dari belakang. Pipi perempuan itu menempel nyaman pada punggungnya, membuat nafas Ichigo tertahan untuk sejenak. Banyak hal yang berkelebat dalam pikiran hingga Ichigo memutuskan hanya diam tak bergerak.

"Dia ingin menyentuhku," nafas hangat Rukia mengipasi, mengirimkan sensasi menggigil di tulang punggung Ichigo. Perempuan itu bernafas teratur, semakin mengeratkan pelukan. Ada keingingan kecil untuk berbalik membalas pelukan si perempuan mungil, sayang Ichigo masih membutuhkan penjelasan lebih banyak, "kalau kukatakan begitu—apakah kau mau membunuhnya untukku? Aku belum ingin disentuh orang lain selain dirimu."

Wajah Ichigo tertunduk. Iris kuning madunya menatap langsung jari-jari mungil yang terjalin didepan dada. Perasaan itu terus berkecamuk dalam benak, namun meskipun begitu, isi kepalanya masih terus kosong mengambang. "Apakah benar-benar akan cukup kalau hanya membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri?"

Amat ketara bibir Rukia tertarik dalam bentuk senyum di punggung Ichigo. Perempan mungil itu menghela nafas, membenarkan posisi nyaman kepala. "Tentu tidak. Setelahnya aku akan memintamu membunuh Kenryuu suami Rurichiyo, lalu mungkin pada akhirnya aku akan menyalahkanmu dihadapan para tetua, dan yang terakhir—aku memintamu bunuh diri untukku. Kau mau?"

"Kalau kukatakan aku sanggup, kau bersedia melakukan hal serupa untukku? Bunuh kakek tua yang selalu meneror pernikahan kita, lalu para tetua di keluargaku. Kau bersedia?"

"Tidak."

Haruskah Ichigo bangga?

Rukia tidak pernah ragu membangun benteng pertahanan. Perempuan itu ahlinya. Lugas dan tegas, bahkan tanpa berpikir lebih dulu apakah jawabannya menyakiti atau tidak. Sungguh terlalu, perempuan itu selalu saja menjawab lebih cepat dari waktu semestinya.

"Aku tidak bersedia mati untukmu. Tubuhku memang milikmu, tapi kehidupanku milikku. Dan sejujurnya—aku hanya ingin kau tidak melakukan apapun untukku. Aku masih memanfaatkan perlindunganmu."

"Kalau begitu, jangan lari ke pelukan orang lain."

"Sekarang—aku masih milikmu, Ichigo. Dan—jangan pernah bersedia mati untukku."

"Apakah artinya—kau bersedia hidup untukku?"

"Mungkin."

Mungkin?

Isi kepala Ichigo masih tidak menerima, namun setidaknya hatinya sudah lebih lega. Karena itu pemuda itu berbalik menghadapi sosok Rukia, menyapukan telapak tangan pada permukaan pipi istrinya sebelum merebahkan tubuh mungil tersebut pada futon tidur. Membiarkan waktu berputar menenggelamkan mereka dalam buaian memabukkan.

"Berusahalah bertahan disisiku, Rukia." Suara Ichigo berbisik lembut, mendesah rendah pada penyatuan tubuh mereka.

Tak ada jawaban selain rintihan kecil sebagai respon. Bulir-bulir keringat tampak mulai terbentuk membasahi surai hitam kelam si perempuan mungil. Tempo nafasnya semakin meningkat seiring dengan kenikmatan yang mebangun, situasi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Ichigo.

Nafas Ichigo tampak terputus-putus, menghentakkan pinggul kian ceroboh dengan tempo yang meningkat kecepatannya.

Rukia terkesiap, mencengkram lengan Ichigo sembari menutup mata penuh kenikmatan.

"Jangan," suara Ichigo kembali berbisik serak, menghentikan semua pergerakan yang direspon erangan penuh keluhan dari tubuh mungil dibawahnya. Perempuan itu tampak keras kepala meminta Ichigo untuk melanjutkan.

Ichigo menggeleng kuat, tidak perduli mata Rukia masih tertutup tidak melihat. Pemuda itu hanya meraih wajah istrinya dengan kedua tangan. Memaksa sosok mungil itu tertawan pada pengawasan. "Jangan tutup matamu, Rukia. Tatap mataku."

Iris violet Rukia menampakkan diri. Mengadu kilau pada iris kuning madu yang begitu intents memandang. Rukia terkesiap, pemuda itu kembali melakukan pergerakan tanpa melepas kontak mata. Tampak keinginan bergelora ingin mencapai kenikmatan di balik tatapan kuning madu tersebut.

"I,Ichigo."

Mencapai kenikmatan, Rukia menginginkannya juga. Karena itu, Rukia menguatkan cengkraman pada lengan suaminya, membiarkan pemilik tubuh bidang itu mendominasi dengan irama menggila.

Ichigo menggeram, pergerakkannya berubah menjadi cepat dan kasar. "Kau millikku."

Rukia merasa bagian dalam tubuhnya berkontraksi, iris violetnya memaksakan diri agar tidak bergulir kebelakang karena terseret arus kenikmatan. Dia hanya mampu terengah dan merintih lebih kencang saat Ichigo bergerak lebih cepat. Keringat terus membanjiri, menetes dari wajah dan tubuh mereka, membuat pergerakan antara mereka semakin lincin dan memanas.

Kenikmatan serasa kian mendekat. Membuat isi kepala semakin jungkir balik penuh kegilaan.

Tersentak Rukia membungkus tangannya di bahu berkeringat suaminya, membiarkan Ichigo membenamkan wajahnya di persimpangan leher Rukia, menekan tubuhnya sedekat mungkin menciptakan kontak. Ada geraman kuat menyusul kala Rukia terengah dengan jeritan bisu.

Mereka sampai pada kenikmatan.

Ichigo masih bergerak beberapa kali sampai akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Hanya suara nafas terputus yang mengisi hingga perlahan semua kembali teratur. Ichigo mengangkat wajah, mengadu pandang sejenak lalu kemudian mencari bibir mungil istrinya untuk dikecup pelan. Menahan diri agar tidak ada percakapan sebelum mereka benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

Ada satu kata yang kala itu ditahan di ujung lidah.

 _Aku mencintaimu._

.

.

.

Rukia tersenyum kecil membenarkan posisi selimut yang bentuknya sudah menggulung di atas tubuh telanjang suaminya. Meski tata letaknya sudah cukup menutupi bagian pribadi, tapi tidaklah nyaman bagi Rukia membiarkan suaminya tidur dengan merasakan banyak hawa dingin.

Setelah menecup sekilas puncak kepala bersurai orange, Rukia bersinggut memungut yukata tidur yang terlipat di sudut ruangan. Mengenakan dengan baik untuk menutupi ketelanjangan tubuh. Sekarang memang sudah jam malam, tapi bukan bearti dia tidak membutuhkan penampilan tertutup untuk keluar ruangan kamar tidurnya.

Langkahnya diatur sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi saat perlahan bergerak keluar dari kamar. Bahkan Rukia cukup baik memastikan langkahnya tidak terdengar walau pintu sudah kamar cukup jauh.

Tujuannya adalah dapur yang terletak beberapa baris ruangan dari kamarnya. Rukia butuh air—untuk Ichigo. Bila sewaktu-waktu suaminya terbangun di tengah malam, setidaknya perempuan bersurai hitam kelam tersebut sudah memiliki persiapan untuk meringankan dahaga sang suami.

"Lucu sekali, penampilanmu kacau. Kuchiki Rukia yang terbiasa rapi sekarang berkeliaran tengah malam seperti seorang wanita penghibur di rumah bordir."

Rukia tersenyum kecil, sebelah tangannya berpindah dari nampan membenarkan letak kerah yukata. "Ahh—ini hanya ulah suamiku. Kau sendiri—terlihat seperti wanita kesepian, Riruka."

"Kulihat kau berhasil memperdaya suamimu."

Rukia menaikkan kedua bahu, meperlihatkan gerak tubuh ambigu memberi izin Riruka menciptakan asumsi sendiri. Bagi perempuan bersurai raven, setiap opini tidak akan pernah mempengaruhi apa-apa dalam kehidupannya. Tampaknya akan ada perdebatan lagi, semoga saja tidak akan lama hingga membuat suaminya sudah terbangun saat dia kembali ke kamar nanti.

"Kau tidak perduli? Sungguhkah."

Lagi—si mungil Kuchiki menaikan bahu. Membuat Riruka tertawa mendengus, bahkan tampak jelas mencemooh. Perempuan yang terpaut dua tahun lebih tua dari Rukia itu tampak muak dan jijik atas respon dari sepupunya. Langkah kakinya maju beberapa langkah, mempermainkan jari telunjuk pada sisi cangkir keramik di atas nampan. "Jangan berbangga hati, Rukia. Kau tidak lupa bukan, apa yang terjadi terakhir kali ketika kau memperdaya seseorang demi kebebasanmu?" jelas sengaja, jari telunjuk Riruka mendorong gelas hingga tergelinding ke lantai—untungnya tidak pecah. Wajah Rukia yang semula masih bisa menyunggingkan senyum berubah drastis menjadi datar. Tindakan Riruka tampaknya tidak bisa di anggap sebagai candaan. Perempuan berambut merah itu jelas sedang mencoba menyerang.

Ini benar-benar akan memakan waktu lebih lama.

Tahu sepupunya sudah membangun pertahanan, Riruka menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menyilangkan kedua tanggan di bawah dada. "Ckckck... lihat dirimu, Rukia. Aku heran bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sebahagia ini setelah membuat nyawa seseorang menghilang atas mimpi konyolmu itu. Kalau kau ingin kebebasan, kenapa kau tidak mati saja. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada kau membuat orang lain rela mati demi dirimu."

Senyum dingin andalan Rukia akhirnya muncul, tubuh mungil perempuan itu berjongkok anggun memungut cangkir yang terjatuh, meletakan kembali pada nampan lalu berdiri tanpa repot membalas tatapan Riruka. "Aku bukannya menolak mati—" senyum Rukia tersungging, masih fokus pada cangkir, ada retakan kecil bekas terjatuh. Sungguh membuatnya teringat pada diri sendiri. Sangat indah di pandang, namun memiliki sisi cacat. "—aku hanya masih penasaran, sejauh apa kalian membiarkanku hidup."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Tidak perduli apapun yang sudah terjadi di akhir cerita manga Bleach, tidak akan merubah apapun dari imajinasi saya tentang hubungan Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia.

Bleach memang milik Tite Kubo, tapi imajinasi dan semua ide-ide dari cerita fanfic yang sudah saya publish adalah milik saya.

Jadi, maaf saja. Ending manga Bleach tidak akan pernah saya anggap nyata.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Demons**

 **.**

 **Hoshikawa Mey**

 **.**

 **.**

Tawa anak kecil, lagi-lagi. Tidak berhenti, malah semakin riang bergemuruh.

Menunduk melamun, tatapan wajah Ichigo terlihat kosong meski sepenuhnya sadar suara-suara berisik dilorong sangat mengganggu pertemuan dengan sang tetua. Kerap kali tetua Kurosaki yang renta itu berdeham tak nyaman, terganggu—tentu saja. Tapi seakan tidak peka, Kurosaki Ichigo hanya memasang wajah datar mengangkat wajah.

"Ehm—"Nada suara naik satu oktaf, jelas sengaja memperlihatkan otoriter sang tetua yang arogan ingin selalu didengar. "—kau tahu masalahnya sekarang berkembang cukup serius."

Raut muka Ichigo tentu tanpa perubahan, pemuda yang menempati urutan pertama dalam daftar pewaris Kurosaki tersebut telah terbiasa berada dalam lingkupan aura mengintimidasi sang kakek. Terganggu ataupun tidak, Ichigo tahu kakeknya akan tetap mengeluarkan isi kepalanya tanpa bisa dicegah.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk sekilas, sadar pintu telah bergeser menampakan sosok istrinya tengah membawa nampan dengan aroma teh hangat khas. Begitu telaten istrinya menuangkan cairan hangat bewarna hijau kecoklatan ke cangkir di atas meja, menjadikan suasana menjadi hening sejenak, seolah seperti sebuah jeda dalam ketegangan. Sayang tak berlangsung lama. Seorang anak kecil tertawa kegirangan hendak menerobos masuk, beruntung seorang pelayan berhasil menahannya tanpa ada protes karena telah diberi isyarat amat ramah dari Rukia yang secara ajaib menaklukan keaktifan anak kecil tersebut lewat seulas senyum.

"Kudengar kali ini mereka bergerak cukup cepat," Ichigo melihatnya, dahi sang tetua telah menekuk dalam. Karena itu dia sengaja mengeluarkan kalimat, lagi-lagi sebagai pengalih yang Ichigo sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus repot melakukan hal tersebut. Demi Rukia? Entahlah.

Sang tetua mengangguk setuju, pengalihan berhasil. "Beberapa keluarga bangsawan sudah habis mereka bantai. Kudengar tadi malam bahkan ada tiga klan yang mereka serang secara bergantian."

"Ahh, apakah yang kakek maksud adalah para pembrontak di daerah pinggirian Rukongai? Aku rasa mereka akan mulai bergerak menyerang klan-klan kuat."

"Kau juga tahu tentang mereka, Rukia?" kali ini minat sang tetua jatuh pada Rukia, kembali Genryusai dibuat takjub dengan pengetahuan yang dimiliki menantu dari klan Kuchiki yang mereka miliki sekarang.

"Tidak begitu banyak. Hanya saja awal tahun lalu mereka sudah bergerak menyerangg Kuchiki mansion, tapi gagal karena Paman Byakuya sudah bekerja sama dengan aparat keamanan untuk mengamankan mansion. Aku rasa mereka tidak main-main dengan rencana melakukan penyerangan habis-habisan kepada keluarga bangsawan."

"Yah—tampaknya kita harus mulai waspada. Bawalah Ikkaku bersamamu sebagai penjagaan mulai sekarang, Ichigo. Kita belum tahu apakah klan Kurosaki atau bukan yang menjadi target berikutnya."

Rukia turut mengangguk menyepakati. "Aku juga setuju dengan pendapat kakek. Bagaimanapun juga sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Ichigo adalah pewaris berikutnya. Bisa jadi bila klan Kurosaki yang menjadi target, pilihan mereka akan jatuh antara kakek atau Ichigo."

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali dan mengatur kembali pola penjagaan. Kusarankan agar kalian lebih tenang berada di ibu kota dan jangan melakukan perjalanan jauh dulu, terlebih bagimu Ichigo. Kau paham bukan?"

.

.

Beberapa pelayan membawa nampan keluar dari ruang santai tempat sang tetua berada sebelumnya, membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum melewati Rukia. Mereka adalah orang yang membereskan meja setelah nyonya rumah pergi mengantarkan kepergian sang tetua.

Rukia tersenyum sekilas membalas bungkukan hormat, memberi isyarat terimakasih lalu masuk kedalam ruangan yang telah rapi.

"Kakek sudah pulang, kau tidak perlu berwajah tegang seperti itu."

Di dalam ruangan masih terlihat sosok Ichigo. Pewaris muda itu tampak belum beranjak sama sekali dari tempat duduk yang telah diduduki saat berbincang dengan tetua. Iris kuning madunya hanya melirik Rukia sekilas, lalu membuang tatapan keluar jendela. "Kau—terlihat akrab dengannya"

Sudah lewat dua hari dari kepulangan mereka di acara tahunan klan Kuchiki. Banyak pula yang terjadi hingga beberapa kali Ichigo pun harus terlibat dalam perselisihan keluarga Kuchiki. Mungkin tidak ada hal yang mengkhawatirkan yang membuat hubungan mereka memburuk, namun harus Rukia akui belakangan mimik wajah suaminya sering terlihat serius dan tampak sedang berpikir keras. Entah itu karena masalah pribadi atau mungkin persoalan lain, Rukia hanya tidak mengerti, dan—Rukia tidak ingin tahu.

"Hmm, siapa?" Rukia menaikan sebelah alis, tampak bingung untuk sejenak namun tawa rendah menyusul berikutnya. "Kakekmu?"

Rukia mungkin bergurau, atau mungkin tawa perempuan itu serius. Nyonya rumah Kurosaki itu sungguh sedang menertawakan suaminya sendiri.

Ichigo tetap merespon datar, menampilkan ekspresi lebih sinis mendengus kecil. Tidak perlu mengatakan apapun untuk memberi tahu istrinya bahwa dia sedang jengkel, tentu istrinya akan tahu sendiri bahwa yang dimaksudkan perempuan itu berbeda dengan apa yang ada dipikiran Ichigo. Buktinya tawa Rukia langsung terhenti, memasang wajah lebih seirus lalu duduk menghampiri. Tangan perempuan itu terangkat, menyapukan jemari mengusap pipi suaminya.

"Ahh—jadi kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu?"

Kedua manik mata saling mengadu memancarkan kilatan dari pantulan cahaya penerangan. Kembali Ichigo mendengus. Lagi-lagi merasa dikalahkan oleh kesempurnaan istrinya yang semakin paham isi pikirannya. Ichigo bukanlah orang yang mudah mengungkapkan sesuatu dengan kata-kata, Rukia pasti tahu. Tentu saja begitu. Bila seandainya tidak tahu sama sekali, perempuan itu tentunya tidak akan mulai menyentuhnya seperti saat ini.

Sentuhan hanya untuk permulaan, dan percakapan hanya sebagai bentuk rayuan. Apabila hingga akhir Rukia tidak akan mampu mengetahui apa yang sedang mengusik isi kepala Ichigo, pada akhirnya perempuan itu akan mencari cara lain setidaknya untuk membuat perasaan mengganggu itu sedikit mereda. Karena itu Rukia merayunya, menggoda, membujuk untuk mengalihkan perhatian agar tidak terlalu terpusat pada masalah.

Dan selalu—Ichigo tidak pernah menolak.

Iris kuning madu yang tadi beradu kini turun menelusuri ujung hidung, bibir kemerahan istrinya, lalu berhenti pada lipatan obi dibawah dada pewaris Kurosaki itu kini gantian terulur, tidak menyapukan jemari pada pipi seperti yang dilakukan istrinya, melainkan menarik sipul ikatan obi kimono istrinya.

.

.

Wajah itu tetap saja dingin.

Semua yang sudah terjadi beberapa menit sebelumnya bahkan tidak mengurangi segaris pun kerutan di wajah yang sudah memiliki pahatan kerut permanen di dahi.

Masih mengenakan yukata yang tidak sepenuhnya terpasang rapi, menampakan dada bidang dengan beberapa bekas luka goresan. Ichigo duduk bersila di atas bantal duduk, bergeming membiarkan kehingan menjernihkan suara nafas teratur istrinya yang sudah tertidur dengan hanya berselimutkan kimono serta lipatan tangan sendiri sebagai bantal.

Mungkin saat Rukia terbangun, perempuan itu akan mengeluh sedikit karena dibiarkan tidur dalam posisi tidak baik, namun Ichigo tidak terlalu menghiraukan. Pria Kurosaki itu terlalu nyaman mendengarkan deru nafas tenang istrinya, memberi bukti bahwa perempuan itu ada, membuatnya merasa sedikit tenang.

Tenang?

Yah, akhir-akhir ini banyak hal yang mengusik. Kebanyakan mengenai permasalahan klan, dan—sebagian besar lainnya adalah tentang Rukia, istrinya.

Dulu—awal pernikahan, jujur Ichigo merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan Rukia sebagai pelengkap status dalam strategi penguat klan. Watak aslinya pencuriga, karena itu ia tidak pernah mempercayai siapapun, terlebih orang itu datangnya dari luar klan Kurosaki. Namun fakta yang terjadi sekarang membuat Ichigo sama sekali kurang memahami dirinya.

Perlahan, keyakinan Ichigo memudar. Penolakannya dulu tiba-tiba bagai angin berputar arah menjadi penerimaan. Rukia yang tidak ingin diterima malah berubah harus diikat.

Mungkinkah Rukia memberikan kutukan padanya?

Alasan yang terbilang aneh itu malah rasanya bisa menjadi alasan yang jauh lebih masuk akal untuk menjelaskan kondisi yang dialami Ichigo saat ini. Dengan sadar, perlahan, hari demi hari, perempuan itu mengisi isi kepala. Hingga akhirnya kini tiada hari bagi Ichigo tanpa memikirkan istrnya, apa saja.

Setiap hari, Ichigo ingin melihat istrinya. Setiap hari, ingin selalu menjamahnya dalam dekapan. Semakin hari semakin ekstrim. Bahkan hari ini saat tetua datang membicarakan persoalan serius, konsetrasi Ichigo terpecah begitu mendengar tawa Rukia sedang bergurau bersama anak seorang pelayan kediaman mereka. Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo berfikir bagaimana bila seandainya tawa Rukia itu bukanlah bersama orang asing, tapi tidak lain adalah anak mereka.

Ichigo sedikit bergidik dari pemikiran yang baru terlitas. Tangannya sedikit refleks merapatkan lipatan kerah yukata seperti reaksi cuaca dingin, hasil dari respon penyangkalan untuk menerima pemikiran. Sungguh—apakah Ichigo akan merasa lebih bahagia saat mereka memiliki anak? Bersama Rukia?

"Ah, aku ketiduran."

Lamunan Ichigo terpecah, tatapannya teralih pada Rukia yang bersinggut duduk. Mata kuning madunya tidak pernah lepas mengamati saat istrinya mulai mengenakan kembali kimono hingga terpasang rapi, lalu beralih menyalakan lampu penerangan. Perempuam itu hanya tersenyum tipis menghampiri, duduk sopan di hadapan Ichigo untuk membenahi ikatan yukata yang tengah dikenakan suaminya.

"Apakah kau ingin kubuatkan teh, atau—ingin kusiapkan air hangat untuk mandi?"

"Rukia."

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin—" mulut Ichigo masih membuka, menggantung kalimat belum terselesaikan.

Berikutnya perkataan Ichigo hanya berupa bisikan kecil yang telah sukses mebuat iris violet Rukia sedikit membesar, kalimat halus yang cuma bisa terdengar oleh telinga Rukia.

.

.

Tubuh mungil Rukia duduk dengan anggun di depan cermin hias, jemari lentiknya menyematkan sirkam dengan hati-hati pada sisi rambut. Suami perempuan bertubuh mungil itu boleh berbangga hati, jujur dia mempersiapkan penampilan yang anggun sedemikian rupa hanya untuk menyambut kepulangan suaminya. Bukanlah hal yang sering putri es itu memberikan kejutan yang membuat waktu sedikit tersita, namun yah—anggap saja suasana hati Rukia sedang berbedadari biasanya.

Sadar ataupun tidak. Hari ini ia merasa sedikit linglung.

Semua aktivitas memang dilakukannya seperti biasa. Dia menyiapkan semua kebutuhan suaminya, merangkai bunga, merawat tubuh, dan mempercantik diri. Semua aktivitas yang memungkinkan bagi nyonya muda itu untuk tetap sibuk, karena saat ini ia cukup ngeri bila ada jeda istirahat isi kepalanya akan melayang pada seputar kejadian dimana suaminya mengutarakan sebuah permintaan yang tak terprediksi.

Kurosaki Ichigo menggunakan haknya sebagai seorang suami, pria itu meminta lebih, dia ingin—

Srakkk!

Sebenarnya Rukia sedikit terkejut, namun perempuan itu berhasil mengendalikan diri hingga merubah kembali ekspresinya menjadi tenang. Santai wajahnya melirik Kiyone yang membuka pintu dengan wajah penuh keringat dan terengah.

"Nyonya, syukurlah anda berada disini. Kita harus segera pergi."

"Pergi?" dahi Rukia menyerinyit, tubuhnya tidak lagi duduk manis di depan cermin, kini ia telah berjalan menuju pelayannya dengan penuh tanya. "Ceritakan dengan pelan-pelan Kiyone. Apa yang sedang terjadi."

Kiyone menggeleng kuat. Melupakan sikap kesopanan perempuan muda itu meraih pergelangaan tangan sang nyonya dengan kedua tangan. "Kita tidak boleh berdiam diri disini. Mari kita pergi, saya akan menceritakannya sambil berjalan."

"Tapi—"

Rukia hendak memprotes, namun Kiyone sudah menyentakkan tubuhnya dan menariknya berlari. Menambah kecepatan menelusuri lorong menuju bagian rumah paling belakang.

"Kenapa kita menuju taman belakang, Kiyone. Cepat ceritakan padaku."

"Seseorang sedang menyerang rumah ini, Nyonya. Para penjaga sedang menahan mereka di pintu gerbang, tapi sepertinya kita kalah jumlah. Sebelum mereka berhasil menemukan kita, nyonya harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Tunggu, menyerang? Siapa? Siapa yang berani menyerang kediaman Kurosaki ketika ada seorang keturunan Kuchiki tinggal di dalamnya? Dan Ichigo, dimana dia?"

"Tuan sedang dalam perjalanan kesini. Perintah sementara yang saya terima adalah membawa anda keluar dengan aman."

Penjelasan Kiyone seperti sebuah suntikan racun yang mulai memberi efek pada tubuh Rukia. Entah kenapa tanpa bisa dikontrol jaringan otak Rukia terasa menumpul, pikirannya berubah menjadi kosong. Ada rasa pening luar biasa yang membuat tubuhnya seperti akan terhuyung. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada dirinya, dan parahnya Rukia tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Tidak." Suara Rukia mendingin. Tangannya menghentakkan tangan Kiyoen hingga terelepas dari genggaman, kaku wajahnya menghentikan langkah. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lari sendiri ketika suamiku kemungkinan bisa dalam bahaya bila menuju kemari."

"Nyonya—anda tidak bisa seperti itu. Anda tahu betul prioritas utama sekarang adalah keselamatan anda. Keselamatan tuan memang juga penting, tapi ini bukan waktu anda untuk memikirkan tuan."

Kiyone benar, Rukia tahu dengan pasti. Bahkan isi dalam kepalanya pun terus mencemooh sikap bodohnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi aneh. Tapi mereka semua tidak mengerti, mereka tidak akan tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Nyonya, saya mohon—"

Rukia menggeleng. Inilah sikap keras kepala sesungguhnya dari seorang Rukia. Suka ataupun tidak, siapapun harus mengalah karena tidak akan mampu menggoyahkan keputusannya. "Kita harus menemukan seseorang yang bisa diutus untuk menghadang suamiku agar tidak kemari. Aku harus menuju pintu depan."

Semakin putus asa rasa menjalar di batin Kiyone. Tindakan nyonya muda yang telah dilayaninya memang tindakan terhormat bagi seorang istri, namun keputusan itu juga adalah hal paling berbahaya yang seharusnya tidak dipilih. Kiyone yakin seratus persen nyonyanya akan dalam bahaya besar bila keinginannya diikuti, karena itu mati-matian ia harus mencegah. Namun belum sempat Kiyone melontarkan bujukan, sang nyonya muda telah melesat kembali mundur kearah mereka bergerak sebelumnya.

"Nyonya!" diselimuti rasa putus asa Kiyone memutuskan mengejar Rukia. Kiyone memang ketakutan, dia sendiri sedang bertaruh pada peruntungan serta berharap dewa sedang berpihak pada mereka.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

Ahh—benarkah ini peruntungan. Suara itu—yang datang dari arah berlawanan, Kiyone mengenal siapa pemiliknya.

Dibalik mata berkaca-kaca, terharu langkah Kiyone terhenti, membuka jalan agar lebih lebar. Dua orang lari bergandengan melewatinya, membuncah rasa bahagia bercampur lega. Setidaknya mereka sudah lebih aman sekarang.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Kiyone? Kau harus berjalan lebih dulu di depanku."

Seolah tersadar, Kiyone mengerjapkan mata. Tatapannya yang sendari tadi terpaku menatap punggung kedua majikannya yang semakin menjauh kini beralih pada sesosok pemuda berkepala licin dengan tato warna merah di sudut mata bak riasan seorang pemain kabuki.

"Ikkaku- _san_?"

"Ck, jangan melamun. Kurosaki-sama dan istrinya sudah semakin jauh. Cepat kita susul mereka."

Mengangguk mereka berdua lekas bergerak, menambah kecepatan lari untuk memperpendek jarak dengan kedua orang yang harus mereka jaga. Dalam kebisuan hanya derap langkah yang terdengar, menggigit bibir Kiyone menahan tangis. Anggaplah dirinya memang cengeng, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri lubuk hatinya mengucap rasa syukur ketika melihat kemunculan tuan besarnya dari arah berlawanan, mencegah tindakan nekad sang nyonya, meraih tangan istrinya itu untuk membawa kembali ke arah semestinya mereka berlari.

"Mereka disana!" seruan kencang terdengar dari arah belakang.

Kiyone terkesiap terkejut, membelit kaki sendiri hingga terjadi hal bodoh membuat tubuhnya terjerembab terjatuh.

"Kiyone?" langkah Rukia terhenti, melepaskan genggaman dari tangan Ichigo. Bergegas nyonya muda itu menghampiri pelayannya untuk membantu berdiri.

"Kenapa kau pakai acara terjatuh segala sih!" Ikkaku geram. Cemas wajahnya terus melirik kebelakang lalu dengan tatapan serius mengadu pandang dengan tatapan Kurosaki muda yang tampak sama tegangnya. "Aku punya berita buruk, Kurosaki- _sama_. Mereka berhasil mengejar kita."

"Kakimu baik-baik saja kan, Kiyone." Bersikap tenang Rukia menyembunyikan panik. Pikirannya mencoba dialihkan dengan lebih menaruh fokus pada pelayannya. "Ayo, kita harus bergegas."

Menyesal Kiyone menggeleng meneteskan air mata. "Sa,sa,saya tidak bisa berlari lagi, Nyonya. Kalian harus pergi, tinggalkan saja saya sendiri."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kiyone."

"Tapi mereka sudah semakin dekat, nyonya harus segera pergi."

"Kiyone benar, Rukia."

"Ichigo!"

"Tidak, Rukia. Bagaimanapun harus ada yang tinggal." Akhirnya menarik pedang yang sendari tadi digenggamnya di sebelah kanan. Memantulkan kilatan dari sisi tajam membuat Rukia menyerinyit.

"Bawalah Kiyone bersamamu, aku akan menahan mereka bersama Ikkaku disini."

 _Huh!_

Usaha yang cukup bagus. Tidak buruk. Rukia mengapresiasi usaha Ichigo melindungi mereka.

Bila seandainya mereka tertangkap, mungkin Rukia tidak akan perduli pada nyawa siapapun. Namun—yang dilakukan Ichigo, entah kenapa membuat nyawanya terasa dihargai, mengusik hati kecilnya menciptakan sepercik keingan untuk selamat.

"Kata-kata waktu itu," Rukia berdiri, menatap langsung wajah suaminya. Wajahnya kaku, membuat Ichigo berfikir ekspresi apa yang sebenarnya ingin ditutupi Rukia. "Kau tahu kan, kau harus tetap hidup untuk mencapainya. Bila seandainya terjadi kesalahan kecil sekarang, kau akan kehilangan banyak."

Ichigo terdiam.

Peringatan tegas dari Kuchiki mungil. Manik violet itu tampak keras menatap, menusuk bagai perintah mendikte. Tegas dan kejam, Ichigo tahuitu adalah peringatan mutlak persis seperti sebagaimana mestinya bila seorang Kuchiki menekan lawan, namun—bukanlah takut yang Ichigo rasakan.

Entah mengapa, tatapan tajam Rukia membuat perasaan hangat di dada, menjadikan logika sedikit melemah hingga hampir menyerah memilih tidak berpisah agar bisa terus lari bersama.

Ahh—bahkan Kami-sama pasti tahu seberapa besar keinginan Ichigo untuk terus bersama Rukia.

Tapi untuk kali ini dia tidak boleh egois. Ikkaku, Kiyone, sekarang dua orang yang amat setia pada klan Kurosaki itu sedang bersama mereka. Mengorbankan banyak orang untuk saat ini bukanlah ide bagus. Harus ada yang tinggal lebih lama. Karena itu, tanpa keraguan Ichigo memberi kecupan singkat di bibir mungil sang istri lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban persetujuan.

"Pergilah, aku berjanji akan segera menyusul."

.

.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit berlalu, kereta kuda sudah berjalan cukup jauh meninggalkan kediaman Kurosaki. Tanda-tanda ada yang mengejar pun tak terlihat, kendaraan tradisional memang lebih aman digunakan bila dalam pelarian, dan bisa saja kepala keluarga Kurosaki sudah berhasil menghalau sang pengejar.

Dalam diam Rukia menyingkap sedikit tirai kereta, mengintip jalanan di luar yang amat gelap. Desahan berat terhembus dari sang nyonya muda, menutup kembali tirai lalu mengetuk jendela kecil yang menghubungkan mereka dengan kusir.

"Nyonya butuh sesuatu?" Sang pendamping kusir menoleh kebelakang berbicara lewat celah kecil. Tidak banyak siluetnya bisa tertangkap oleh mata Rukia.

"Kemana arah tujuan kita sekarang?"

"Ah, Kurosaki-sama memerintahkan kami untuk membawa nyonya ke rumah persembunyian. Mungkin akan memakan waktu cukup lama, sebaiknya nyonya beristirahat saja dulu."

"Ah.. begitukah. Kalau begitu, bisakah kita berhenti di pemandian umun di perbatasan. Aku ingin pelayanku memperbaiki kimonoku sebentar."

"Saya tidak yakin itu adalah ide yang bagus, saya takut kita bisa terkejar bila berhenti."

"Aku tidak akan lama. Kalian tahu bukan, tidak pantas bagi seorang istri bangsawan mengenakan kimono yang tak layak di dalam kereta."

"Tapi—"

"Kalian ingin menurut atau aku mencari kendaraan lain?"

.

.

' _Ah!'_

Ini mungkin sudah yang kesepuluh, merintih tidak memperdulikan noda tanah menempel—Rukia berdiri seolah tubuhnya yang sudah melebam karena berkali-kali terjerembab tidak memiliki masalah serius.

Ia sadar ada denyut ngilu serta rasa perih dari kulit yang tergores, namun akalnya juga logis memerintahkan untuk tidak berhenti berlari meski kaki telanjang terus menapak tanah lembab bercampur semak tajam. Kecepatan serta perhitungan yang terpenting, tidak boleh melambat karena kemungkinan tertangkap lebih besar dari peluang selamat.

Ah—adakah yang sadar bahwa Kuchiki Rukia sedang melarikan diri sendiri saat ini?

Ingin bertanya tentang Kiyone? Malu mengatakannya, gadis lugu itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri Rukia dorong ke semak rerumputan beberapa menit lalu saat melarikan diri. Anggap tindakan spontan tersebut sebagai aksi heroik menyelamatkan Kiyone agar tidak tertangkap—tunggu, benar mereka sudah dalam kereta yang aman, namun sebernanya mereka berada dalam tawanan.

Para pengawal yang membawa mereka dari Kurosaki Manor adalah penculik menyamar. Menyusun rencana dalam kepanikan hendak menculik istri kesayangan Kurosaki Ichigo. Tidak ada kecacatan dalam rencana, bahkan tidak ada kecurigaan saat pertama kali Rukia menaiki kereta kuda.

Nyonya muda Kurosaki mulai menaruh curiga saat rute yang diambil terlampau jauh untuk sebuah rencana mencari perlindungan, bila seandainya mereka disembunyikan di tengah kota, mungkin saja Rukia masih lengah dan terseret arus rencana. Entah kebruntungan atau kemalangan, haruskan Rukia bersyukur menyadari rencana penculikan lebih dini?

Itulah alasan mengapa ia begitu keras kepala memaksa untuk berhenti sejenak di pemandian umum dengan akting tidak tahu menahu. Rukia ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk diam-diam menyusup lari dari pintu belakang. Sayang namanya juga rencana dadakan, tidak dibutuhkan waktu lama pula bahwa para penculik sudah dikelabui sang nyonya Kurosaki.

Kesal karena sudah ditipu, mereka mengejar. Cepat menemukan jejak tawanan karena fisiknya sebagai perempuan lebih lemah dari banyaknya pengejar, namun tetap saja nyonya mungil masih keras kepala berlari padahal punggungnya sendiri sudah tampak di depan mata para penculik.

"Cepat cari, mereka disekitar sini!"

Rukia terbatuk dengan nafas tidak terkontrol, terkejut karena semakin dekat dengan para penculik. Respon dadakan yang membuat dadanya semakin sesak, sadar kondisi tubuh mulai di ambang batas.

Tidak.

Menggeleng kuat, seolah memarahi diri sendiri.

Rukia tidak ingin menyerah, tidak pula berencana berhenti berlari.

Kenapa ia memilih menyembunyian Kiyone, dan memaksa daerah perbatasan sebagai tempat pelarian. Bukankah sebuah renana selalu dibangung dengan tujuan. Pelarian kali ini bukan asal-asalan dengan pertaruhan keselamatan untuk kembali pada Kurosaki Ichigo. Semua adalah rencana sempurna yang terbangun dalam kesempatan.

Kesempatan sudah datang kali ini, Rukia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan.

Tertangkap sama artinya dengan neraka.

Biarlah ia mati membusuk daripada harus kembali terbelenggu. Sudah waktunya mengambil kebebasan.

Tidak perduli rasa sakit, mematikan indra meski nafas tersengal. Rukia berlari, terus memacu tidak ingin menoleh kebelakang. Seharusnya dia sudah dekat dengan tujuan. Ia tidak ingin kembali, tidak ingin lagi terikat, tidak boleh—

' _Ah!'_

 _Brug!_

Rangkaian semak membelenggu pergelangan kaki Rukia, menghilangkan keseimbangan. Membawa tubuh lemah untuk kesekian kali terjerembab. Pasrah Rukia memejamkan mata, lelahnya memaksa menyerah. Dalam hati berdoa semoga _Kami-sama_ mengambil saja nyawanya saat ini.

"Hei, kau tidak apa?"

Iris violet memaksa mengerjap, mengambil gambar sebisa mungkin. Berhalusinasi atau bukan, sesorang tampaknya sudah menangkap tubuh Rukia sebelum sempat disambut oleh tanah. Sosok Ichigo yang pertama kali Rukia rasakan sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar terambil oleh rasa lelah.

.

.

Ichigo tidak bisa tenang.

Aura menyeramkan terpancar terseret langkah kaki yang tidak berhenti mondar mandir. Pikirannya kacau, berbagai hal buruk terus singgah tak bisa dicegah.

Di mana Rukia?

Sudah berjam-jam berlalu semenjak mereka terpisah di Kurosaki Manor. Istrinya yang seharusnya telah tiba sebelum dirinya, kini malah dikabarkan menghilang diculik. Ini kesalahnya.

Seharusnya perempuan itu tidak boleh lepas dari pengawasan bagaimanapun situasi. Salahnya membiarkan istrinya menaiki kereta tanpa pengawal kepercayaan.

' _Ahh!'_

Frustasi Ichigo mencengkram kepala. Tempat itu sama sekali tidak ada jejak luka maupun lebam, namun terus bergdenyut seirama dengan rasa tertekan dan amarah. Dulu saat Rukia mencoba lari darinya saja sudah seperti terserang penyakit kronis. Kini saat sesesorang mengabarkan bahwa kereta yang dinaiki istrinya tidak terlacak, bayangkan bagaimana persaan Ichigo saat ini.

Bila seandainya terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Rukia, Ichigo bersumpah—

"Kurosaki- _sama_ ," seorang pengawal masuk menjeda imajinasi buruk Kurosaki muda. Tidak berniat menghilangkan ekspresi berkerut, ganas Ichigo menatap sang pengawal bayaran. "Kami menemukan seorang perempuan tidak sadarkan diri di pinggiran kota, mereka yakin perempuan itu berasal dari Kurosaki Manor. Apakah Kurosaki- _sama_ ingin—"

Tidak sabar menunggu pengawalnya selesai memberi laporan, Ichigo telah berjalan keluar memberi isyarat untuk diikuti, wajahnya malah semakin tengang menapaki koridor.

"Katakan padaku dimana dia dibawa."

.

.

Rasa pening menjalar di kepala Rukia, beberapa kali matanya mencoba mengerjap, berusaha agar pengelihatannya kabur menjadi normal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara itu terdengar menggema, bersahut-sahutan ditengah proses kembalinya kesadaran. Mata Rukia memejam untuk sekali, lalu membuka. Terlihat sudah. Sosok yang menanyainya berada tidak jauh disamping tempatnya berbaring. Ekpresinya sedikit guratan khawatir, namun masih menyunginggkan senyum hangat. Membuat Rukia melupakan pening yang belum pulih, terbawa mengikuti menarik garis senyum di bibir.

Ahh—dia sudah aman.

.

.

Ichigo terdiam.

Matanya tidak pernah lepas memandang sosok terbaring di atas futon tidur yang mulai tersadar. Perempuan itu bergerak merintih menahan nyeri, tampak bekas lebam di bagian kulitnya yang tidak tertutup kimono.

Kasihan. Itu yang pertama kali terpikir dalam otak rumit Kurosaki Ichigo. Namun—selain satu kata ambigu tersebut, tidak ada hal lain lagi yang terlintas karena mengosongnya semua isi kepala. Bahkan tubuh yang begitu tangguh miliknya serasa tidak menapak tanah karena sekejap mati rasa. Orang yang memperhatikan mimik wajah Kurosaki muda juga pasti sadar pewaris Kurosaki itu memucat.

"Kurosaki-sama baik-baik saja?"

Mendengus Ichigo berbalik, melipat kedua tangan berjalan keluar. Suaranya serak berpadu rasa tegang, "Cepat temukan istriku, nyawa kalian taruhannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Hiks,

Ga iklas Demons mendekati tamat T.T


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **Demons**

 **.**

 **Hoshikawa Mey**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepi.

Pertama kali di hadapan orang banyak, ini adalah pembukaan sekaligus pemandangan langka. Tanya pada seluruh anggota klan Kurosaki, pernahkah mereka melihat sisi terentan si pewaris tak berguna—Kurosaki Ichigo?

Tentu, tidak pernah.

Orang butuh melihat bila ingin bergunjing, harus ada celah bila ingin menjatuhkan. Tapi—bagaimana bisa membakar bila bahan dasar pemicu tidak pernah didapat? Alasan kenapa tidak ada yang mampu mengusik meski seperti duri di dalam daging, mengganggu namun tidak bisa disingkirkan. Semua anggota klan tahu Kurosaki Ichigo selama eksistensi hidup tak pernah sekalipun menampakkan kelemahan. Itulah poin terpenting. Banyak orang boleh membenci, tapi tak boleh satupun menemukan kekurangan. Kurosaki Ichigo—dimanapun berada—selalu beracun dan menggigit. Tidak ada yang berani mengusik terkecuali sudah bosan hidup. Landak berduri penusuk meski tidak diinjak.

Ah—klan Kurosaki pasti akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Ichigo yang sekarang.

Pria berwatak keras itu masih duduk terdiam, wajahnya menerawang kosong.

Di hadapannya Kiyone duduk menangis tersedu-sedu, tubuhnya bergetar, emosi meluap telah usai menceritakan semua kronologi peristiwa bersama Rukia sepanjang kesadarannya masih ada. Bagaimana Rukia membawa sang pelayan kabur di pemandian umum perbatasan, hingga terjadi adegan kejar-kejaran yang membuat cidera pergelangan kaki Kiyone memburuk, lalu berakhir dengan didorongnya sang pelayan terguling ke semak-semak menjadi tidak sadarkan diri. Perempuan itu menceritakan semua.

Yang terbayang di kepala Ichigo hanya bagaimana derita istrinya berlari ketakutan tanpa alas kaki menembus semak liar. Mungkin memang benar istrinya adalah perempuan paling berani yang pernah ditemui. Tapi situasi berbeda, siapapun juga bila jauh dari perlindungan akan ketakutan ketika hidup dipertaruhkan dalam pengejaran.

Nyeri di dada, Ichigo meringis.

Andai waktu bisa diputar. Seharusnya bukan Ichigo yang membuat janji, Rukia lah harusnya memberi janji. Perempuan licik itu tidak bisa egois hanya memaksakan kehendak ke orang lain. Kenapa hanya dia yang boleh memaksa orang lain untuk selamat, seharusnya dia juga tahu Ichigo tidak ingin perempuan itu dalam bahaya pula.

Sekali tidak berperasaan, tetap tak berperasaan.

Kelopak rangkaian krisan di atas meja gugur tiga helai setelah di tiup angin, jenis bunga yang menjadi favorit Rukia bila merangkai. Iris kuning madu masih memandang kosong pada bunga yang mulai layu. Tak terawat karena pemiliknya belum kembali. Memuakan melihatnya. Seperti becermin pada diri sendiri. Bahkan lebih menggelikan saat sadar keberadaan rangkaian bunga tak lebih seperti perumpamaan Kurosaki muda, layu tak terawat.

Bila seandainya Rukia tidak bisa ditemukan hidup, haruskah ia menyusulnya?

 **.**

 **.**

Angin menerpa lembut menggoyangkan ujung rambut yang tergerai. Rerumputan serta tumbuhan disekitar seirama bergerak mengikuti arah hembusan. Angin yang datang di pertengahan pagi menjelang siang, memberi suasana tenang dan sejuk karena sukar didapat bila tinggal di ibu kota.

Tersenyum kecil, Rukia memetik setangkai bunga cosmos liar yang tumbuh di samping rerumputan yang diduduki. Warna kulit putihnya masih sedikit memucat karena belum terlalu pulih, seseorang pasti akan memarahinya bila tahu ia sudah duduk di luar dalam kondisi yang masih lemah.

Tiga hari sudah ia terbaring memulihkan kondisi. Anggap saja sekarang ia sedang bosan, jadi setidaknya kenakalannya kali ini bisa dimaafkan.

"Di daerah ini bunga cosmos tumbuh dengan subur."

Tubuh Rukia terkejut sesaat, tatapannya menoleh kesamping, refleks mengikuti sumber suara yang akrab dan familiar. Senyum tidak bisa dicegah saat orang itu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Rukia. Ada rasa aman bila mereka bersama, mungkin karena orang itu begitu mengingatkan Rukia akan seseorang.

"Para petani memanfaatkan sebagai sayuran dan obat herbal." Orang itu melanjutkan cerita, memandang lurus ke depan meski Rukia sudah fokus menyimak. "Kakakku sendiri menggunakan cosmos untuk pengobatan. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana dia begitu terobsesi pada ilmu medis?"

Rukia tertawa kecil, mengangguk setuju ketika mengingat kembali seperti apa sosok kakak dari orang yang bercerita di sampinganya kini. "Ya, aku setuju denganmu, Shiba- _dono_."

"Ha?" orang itu menaikan sebelah alis, berpura-pura kesal memberi tatapan protes. "Sudah kubilang panggil saja nama depanku, kau memanggilku seperti sedang memanggil kakak dan kakak iparku."

Rukia tertawa lagi, kini lebih ceria. Wajahnya yang pucat perlahan memerah karena darah mengalir ke wajah saat tertawa. Wajahnya tampak damai seolah masa remajanya di ulang kembali. Yah—meskipun sudah menikah, bukankah umurnya sendiri masih dibilang cukup muda.

Dari kejauhan sepasang suami istri menatap keakraban Rukia dengan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka. Sang istri tersenyum, melirik suaminya dengan ucapan terima kasih karena sudah memulihkan perempuan yang sudah mereka tolong beberapa hari lalu. Mereka berjalan menghampiri, menghentikan senda gurau, disambut oleh Rukia yang lekas berdiri.

"Kau sudah mulai pulih, Nak."

"Ini berkat pengobatan paman dan perawatan bibi. Aku sangat bersyukur sudah diselamatkan keluarga ini."

"Ah—kau jangan sungkan. Merawatmu rasanya seperti menjaga keluarga sendiri, kau terasa seperti anak ketigaku."

"Kau benar, Isshin. Setidaknya Kaien memiliki teman ngobrol selain menemani anak kita Karin dan Yuzu."

"Hei, hei... kalian ingin menyindirku secara halus karena tidak banyak kerjaan?" Orang disamping Rukia—Kaien—kembali protes, memancing respon tawa dari sepasang suami istri.

Rukia tersenyum mengamati diam tiga orang anggota klan Shiba yang telah menjadi penolongnya. Ketiga orang itu masih tertawa dengan selingan protes dari sang adik. Tampak akrab menjadi tampilan keluarga yang bahagia yang selalu Rukia inginkan.

Terbayang kembali kenangan adegan malam penculikan. Disaat dia berada di ambang batas, seseorang datang menolong. Orang itu adalah Shiba Kaien, anak kedua klan Shiba. Setelah berhasil memukul mundur para penculik, pemuda itu membawa Rukia ke kediaman klan Shiba. Lalu yang memberi pengobatan dan perawatan adalah sepasang suami istri—Shiba Isshin dan Shiba Masaki.

Kedua nama yang sudah Rukia kenal, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun dibocorkan bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang mengetahui bahwa kedua pasang suami-istri itu masih hidup. Tak seorangpun, bahkan suaminya—Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rahasia besar yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat dari dunia bahkan pewaris klan Kurosaki bisa Rukia peroleh saat menghadiri acara minum teh di kediaman tetua Kurosaki. Tanpa sengaja, pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat membocorkan suara sang tetua membicarakan tentang Kurosaki Masaki yang sudah hidup sebagai seorang Shiba. Kurosaki Masaki bukan meninggal, tapi diusir setelah melahirkan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Mengejutkan bukan?

Rahasia besar memang selalu disembunyikan oleh pemimpin klan besar.

Kalau seandainya sekarang Rukia berada di Kuchiki Mansion, mungkin ia akan mencari waktu menyusup ke gudang belakang. Dia ingin bercerita pada sepupunya—Nemu, ia ingin memberitahu untuk sekian lama akhirnya ia menemukan kebebasan.

Inilah alasannya menggiring para penculik untuk membawanya ke daerah perbatasan. Dia tahu klan Shiba yang terusir dari ibu kota bermukim disana, tempat strategis untuk menjadi persembunyian karena bisa dipastikan ketua klan besar seperti Kurosaki Genryusai saja sudah alergi menginjakan kaki disana. Dan untuk diketahui klan-klan lain, tentu Kurosaki Genryusai juga sudah menanganinya dengan menyembunyikan keberadaan klan Shiba dari penduduk ibu kota. Kecuali orang itu sudah hidup lebih dari enam puluh tahun, maka generasi setelahnya tidak akan tahu bila klan Shiba pernah menempati serta menjadi bagian penduduk ibu kota. Sungguh sempurna.

Klan Kuchiki pasti tidak akan lebih dulu menemukan keberadaannya. Bila harus ada yang lebih dulu, pastilah sang tetua Kurosaki. Dan—bila ia ditemukan, bisakah Rukia menukar rahasia besar ini dengan kebebasan untuk tidak lagi terikat dengan klan Kuchiki maupun Kurosaki?

Bisakah—tali kekang yang mengendalikannya selama ini diputus?

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tahu kau pasti bukan dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja, Nak." Isshin mencampur daun herbal kering ke dalam cangkir, menyeduhnya perlahan dengan air hangat.

Saat ini hanya ada Rukia dan Shiba Isshin saja duduk di teras luar. Masaki sibuk menyiapkan hidangan makan malam bersama kedua anak kembarnya, sementara Kaien pergi berburu dengan beberapa anggota klan.

Sore yang tenang saat Isshin mengundang Rukia duduk berbincang di teras samping yang menghadap ke arah pemandangan perbukitan cosmos. Beberapa menit mereka isi dengan keheningan menikmati pemandangan, menit berikutnya Isshin menampilkan mimik serius namun tak menghakimi. Hingga akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Isshin.

"Aku tahu meskipun usiamu lebih muda dari kedua putriku, di luar sana pasti kau memiliki seorang suami."

Rukia masih diam membatu. Wajahnya tertunduk, tidak berani menjawab ataupun mengelak. Isshin adalah orang bijak yang lebih dulu hidup daripada dirinya, tentu dia bisa menerka beberapa hal dengan ketajaman isting mirip seperti putranya.

"Aku tidak tahu kondisi rumit seperti apa yang tengah kau alami. Tapi—aku harap kau juga memikirkan situasimu saat ini. Kau itu—"

"Aku mengerti, Paman." jemari Rukia mencengkram kuat permukaan kimononya, guratan sedih bercampur tertekan akhirnya muncul dari mimik wajah putihnya. Disini ia tidak perlu menyembunyikan ekspresi, mereka tidak akan menghakimi, juga tidak melukainya. Tidak apa bukan kalau mereka tahu bahwa ia sedang terluka?

Tangan Isshin terangkat, menepuk kepala Rukia dengan sayang. Dia sungguh tidak berbohong bahwa merawat Rukia sama seperti menjaga putri sendiri. Meski asing, Isshin merasa ada keterkaitan keluarga terikat dengan halus diantara mereka. Dia menyayangi Rukia, meski kaku anak itu berhati baik dan lugu. Mungkin bila seandainya putranya masih hidup, Isshin berfikir akan menjodohkan mereka. Ah, imajinasi memang selalu manis meskipun sudah menjadi nyata namun tak diketahui.

"Aku pernah hampir kehilangan istri juga anakku, Nak. Aku tahu bagaimana menderitanya saat itu. Kuharap—kau juga bisa memikirkan persaan suamimu juga."

Rukia terus saja menunduk. Perlahan butiran air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Perasaannya begitu rentan kali ini. Terbayang olehnya sosok keturunan Shiba Isshin yang akan memeluknya dengan hangat meski selalu terluka dengan kebohongan Rukia yang kejam. Mungkinkah karena selama ini hampir terbiasa dengan perlindungan Ichigo, karena itu begitu jauh dengan surai orange menyebabkan ia berubah menjadi sensitif.

Sungguh memang banyak hal yang harus dikorbankan demi sebuah kebebasan.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasa.

Rukia baru tiba di rumah bersama Kaien setelah pergi memetik beberapa bunga cosmos di lereng bukit. Awalnya ia tidak serius mengungkapkan keinginan memetik bunga bewarna indah yang selalu menggoda mata untuk dirangkai, namun Kaien langsung menanggapi serius dan tanpa membuang waktu membawanya ke lereng bukit.

Perjalanan menarik dan menjadi sesuatu yang baru bagi Rukia memetik bunga secara langsung. Saat di ibu kota, ia selalu memproleh bunga segar dari para pelayan. Saat menjadi istri pun selalu Ichigo yang memastikan para pelayan mengantarkan berbagai jenis bunga favortinya untuk dirangkai. Kegiatan para wanita bangsawan yang monoton dan membosankan, tapi menjadi tanpa pilihan karena tidak ada hal lain yang dikerjakan.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Pengalamannya amat menyenangkan. Meski lelah dan harus banyak berhenti beristirah karena memikirkan kondisinya yang tidak boleh terlalu lelah, setidaknya dari Kaien ia juga mendapat informasi baru tentang jenis-jenis tanah yang ditumbuhi tanaman dan juga pengetahuan lainnya. Terlebih Kaien adalah sosok menyenangkan yang senang bergurau, tidaklah canggung menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam durasi lama. Kaien cerdas dan luwes, tidak susah untuk mencari topik bila berbincang.

Rukia terhibur.

"Kakak kenapa berdiri di ruang belakang?" Rukia menghampiri putri Isshin berambut kecoklatan yang sedang mengendap-endap seperti mencoba mengintip ke ruang keluarga. Tubuh perempuan manis itu sedikit tersentak saat Rukia menepuk pelan pundaknya.

Reaksi yang menurut Rukia malah semakin menambah raut manis wajahnya. Rukia sendiri terkadang tidak tahan ingin memuji kecantikan perempuan yang tua beberapa tahun darinya itu.

"Ssst..." jari telunjuknya menekan di ujung bibir, sekali-kali matanya melirik kearah pintu memastikan tidak akan ada lagi yang memergoki. "Ada seorang kakek-kakek mencurigakan yang datang bertamu."

 _Kakek?_

Ujung jari Rukia mendingin. Di hadapannya perempuan manis berkimono merah muda terus berceloteh penuh antusias, tapi hanya beberapa kata yang bisa ditangkap telinga. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk menerawang dan berpikir banyak hal. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa perlahan jantungnya mulai memacu gugup.

"Sekarang dia sedang bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu. Tapi aku rasa ayah dan ibu mengenalnya." Masih dengan antusias yang sama, gadis manis itu tidak sadar sama sekali bahwa wajah Rukia sudah menerawang kosong. Dia hanya terlalu sibuk bercerita karena tidak menemukan saudari kembarnya sebagai sasaran rasa penasarannya.

"Kak Yuzu, apakah orang itu—bermarga Kurosaki?"

 **.**

 **.**

Genryusai menyeruput dengan pelan, aroma khas teh yang kuat tercium bersama dengan kepulan uap hangat. Wajahnya puas, mengangguk seolah berkata inilah yang terbaik. Garis muka orang tua berpengaruh di klan Kurosaki itu setenang air, namun siapapun tahu bahwa mimik wajah demikian yang patut di waspadai.

Jangan pernah menurunkan kewaspadaan—aturan main pertama.

"Aku tahu kaulah yang paling terbaik dalam meracik teh, Rukia."

Membungkuk sekali, respon terimakasih atas apresiasi yang sudah diberikan sang tetua. Perlu diketahui, pemimpin tertinggi klan Kurosaki selalu tidak pernah menyianyiakan pujian bila hanya sekedar basa-basi. Dia lugas dan pasti, jadi bersyukurlah bila masih ada yang tampak baik yang bisa dipuji olehnya.

"Aku tidak percaya Tetua Kurosaki datang sejauh ini hanya untuk minum teh dari klan kecil." Isshin pertama kali angkat bicara, mungkin dia adalah yang paling sadar bahwa Rukia dalam suasana tertekan. Meski tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada sang tetua dan si buruan, tapi lidah Isshin terlalu gatal untuk tidak ikut campur.

Dia hanya tidak bisa melihat orang lain tertekan.

Genryusai berjengit. Sindiran halus khas pemimpin klan Shiba menusuknya bagai jarum kecil pada ujung jari. Memang kecil, tapi sang tetua tidak suka. Jangan ditanya, apapun yang berhubungan dengan Shiba Isshin, tak sudi Genryusai beri apresiasi.

"Ah—akupun tidak sudi menginjakan kaki disini kalau bukan karena menantu kesayanganku mencoba bersembunyi dalam klan lemah."

 _Menantu?_

Dahi Isshin berkerut, sebelah alisnya terangkat melirik Rukia.

Perempuan itu juga nampak tenang. Wajahnya datar hilang ekspresi. Anggap Isshin sok berpengetahuan, namun berani bertaruh—ia mulai paham situasi. Perempuan yang ditolongnya memang bukan dari keluarga biasa, dan berita buruknya—tidak pandang resiko perempuan seringkih itu mencoba menentang tetua klan Kurosaki yang tersohor.

Tidak ada dalam sejarah bahwa ada yang mampu menang melawan sang tetua. Bahkan Isshin harus rela membawa klannya keluar ibu kota membentuk pemukiman baru di bukit terpencil demi mendapatkan sang istri kembali. Dulu mungkin orang mengenal klan Shiba, sekarang—mungkin keberadaan mereka hanya seperti sebuah dongeng bagi penduduk ibu kota.

Lalu—apa yang akan terjadi pada Rukia bila tindakannya tidak termaafkan oleh Kurosaki Genryusai?

Isshin menggeleng pening. Rukia sangat jauh diluar perlindungannya. Hati kecilnya berharap ia masih bisa menculik Rukia kabur bila seandainya nanti perempuan itu akan diseret paksa.

"Kakek—" tubuh Rukia membungkuk dalam. Tindakan yang tidak akan pernah dilihat dimanapun keberadaan seorang Rukia. "Aku mohon—lepaskan aku kali ini."

Genryusai terdiam, nampak berpikir. Tangannya meletakan cangkir teh di meja, sudt matanya melirik dari balik kerutan alis bertumpuk. "Membiarkanmu, lalu—"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun apa yang telah kuketahui." Rukia menelan ludah susah payah, menahan suara tetap stabil agar tidak tercekik. "Dan—sebagai gantinya, kuharap kakek juga menganggap tidak pernah melihatku disini."

"Ah, kau ingin kita saling tutup mulut?" tertawa samar bercampur mendengus, Genryusai menganggukkan kepala. Bukan tanda setuju, namun dia tampaknya membaca jalan pikiran Rukia dengan amat jelas. "Kau bukan tandinganku, Nak. Kalau kau ingin bernegosiasi, pastikan saja dulu kau adalah orang pertama atau malah yang terakhir yang memberi penawaran. Kau—terlambat."

' _Aku—yang terakhir?'_

Deg!

Hati Rukia terenyuh. Ada gemetar halus pada kedua telapak tangan yang masih menyentuh lantai. Tubuhnya yang membungkuk pun menjadi kaku bagai terbekukan oleh es. Ada batu besar kasat mata seakan sedang mehimpit punggung, tidak bisa bergerak maupun merengang. Mungkin seperti inikah kehilangan ruh?

Sesuatu yang tak nyata itu bagai melayang meninggalkan tubuh, mendinginkan hingga tak bisa membeda apakah jantung masih memompa darah atau telah berhenti berfungsi.

Rencana gagal.

Ada orang lain yang berhasil memberi tawaran pada Kurosaki Genryusai. Tentunya orang itu telah lebih dulu dari Rukia. Orang yang pastinya tidak ingin Rukia terlepas dari belenggu. Klan Kuchiki kah?

"Kau selalu menjadi perempuan tidak berperasaan, Rukia."

Aliran air hangat mengalir membasahi ujung jemari kaki Rukia yang terbungkus _tabi_ _1_. Secangkir teh telah berguling dari pegangan bersamaan dengan munculnya suara khas nan tajam mirip seperti sang tetua Kurosaki.

Bunyi derap langkah kaki bergesekan dengan tatami membuat Rukia bergidik, lupa sejenak pada _tabi_ yang telah dirembesi teh yang ditumpahkan Shiba Masaki.

Yah—tentu saja haruslah Shiba Masaki yang berlaku ceroboh. Mata dan hatinya tidak bisa menghapus pergolakan batin karena pertemuan tak terduga dengan calon pewaris klan Kurosaki berikutnya—Kurosaki Ichigo. Sudah tiga puluh tahun, terakhir kali ia melihatnya ketika para pembantu persalin menggendongnya mendekat sebelum Masaki benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran. Mungkin saat itu hanya pertama kali dan sedikit buram, namun tidak memerlukan klarifikasi untuk Masaki mengenali sosok itu. Dia adalah orang yang melahirkannya, hati seorang ibu tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Kenapa ayah berbohong!" Masaki tak mampu lagi memendam rasa, emosinya membludak. Kecewa dan sakit—ada sedikit rasa lega—Masaki untuk pertama kalinya mengetahui kecurangan yang telah dilakukan Genryusai padanya. "Ichigo masih hidup. Kenapa ayah mengatakan bahwa dia meninggal saat aku melahirkannya dulu. Jawab aku, Ayah!"

Masaki mulai meraung histeris. Isshin yang duduk disebelahnya hanya bisa memegangi menenangkan. Tidak ada satupun bersuara kecuali tangisan sang nyonya klan. Tidak Genryusai yang masih duduk tenang, tidak Ichigo dengan muka keruh hanya terfokus menatap Rukia, tidak pula Rukia yang membeku.

Tidak ada lain kali. Ini yang terakhir, sayang tidak pula berhasil. Pikiran Rukia kosong. Tangisan Masaki bahkan tidak tembus ke gendang telinga. Semua suara seperti memantul menjadi gema abstrak.

"Ini yang dulu ku katakan padamu bahwa darah lebih kental dari air, Kuchiki Rukia." Genryusai menyeringai sinis, sejujurnya menahan diri tetap memegang janjinya pada sang cucu untuk tidak banyak menyakiti si putri Kuchiki. Harga dirinya jelas terluka, namun ia tetap tetua terhormat yang memiliki kesepakatan yang harus dipegang. "Kau ingin siasat denganku, lucu sekali. Tentu aku lebih memilih cucuku daripada perempuan luar sepertimu. Sadarlah dengan posisimu, kau bukanlah—"

"Kakek, cukup." Ichigo menginterupsi. Jujur dia mulai sesak bila terus terlibat dalam drama keluarga yang menyedihkan ini. Dia tidak membutuhkan kelanjutan cerita, toh Rukia sudah ditemukan. Muak dengan situasi, ia telah bergerak meraih pergelangan tangan sang istri. Menulikan telinga bahwa ada beberapa sosok yang seharusnya sudah sangat dirindukan sejak dulu, sayang—sesuatu yang buruk telah membutakan hati.

Suka atau tidak. Ichigo telah memilih melupakan segala dan hanya terfokus menginginkan Rukia. Salahkan _Kami-sama_ yang menciptakan perasaan kejam hingga membuat Ichigo berhati dingin menyaingi pembunuh sadis. Hati kakeknya—bahkan kedua orang tua kandung. Ya, demi Rukia.

"Rukia."

 _Tap._

Karena suasana telah dingin, sosok hangat pun berbaur dingin. Rukia membalik badan, tak perduli cengkraman erat dipergelangan tak berencana lepas. Orang yang dulu ia yakini tidak akan pernah menghakimi, kini telah menatap kosong kehilangan sinar hangat di iris biru lautnya. Tentu bukan pertanda baik. Ah, ingin sekali menangis rasanya.

"Sebaiknya kau mati saja."

"Kaien!" bukanlah Isshin yang merasa paling dirugikan, namun pria berumur itu membentak kuat diantara semua pendengar yang berjengit. Kemalangan memang datang setelah klan Shiba membawa Rukia, namun bukan berarti rasa sayang sebagai seorang ayah bisa terkikis mudah untuk seorang Shiba Isshin. Sayang bila boleh bercermin, sifat keras tak ingin mengalah Kurosaki Ichigo turunan dari sang paman.

"Tidak perlu menunggu apapun lagi," Kaien berjongkok disamping Masaki, menepuk-nepuk ringan lengan menenangkan sang kakak ipar. Matanya mungkin tidak lagi menuding kosong pada Rukia, namun tetap tak bisa memutus tatapan iris violet pada Kaien. "Kau sudah berusaha, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

 _Benarkah?_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau kau mempertimbangkan ide orang aneh itu, maka kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya terjadi."

Lamunan Rukia pecah. Fokusnya kembali, pertahanan terbangun.

Pembicaraan singkat dengan Shiba Kaien telah di tutup dengan Rukia membungkuk dalam kepada anggota keluarga Shiba sebelum kembali diseret sang suami memasuki mobil yang telah terparkir di luar. Meninggalkan semua orang tanpa perduli apakah pertikaian akan berlanjut atau memang berakhir.

Pasti sepanjang jalan telah banyak yang dilamunkan, kedinginan dalam kereta, sambutan hormat penuh tanya dari para pelayan, dan kini tiba di dalam kamar utama yang telah beberapa lama tidak Rukia tempati. Ah—benar, Kuchiki Rukia sedang aneh.

"Aku sedang tidak mengerti dirimu."

Dingin.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian tawa rendah Rukia berikan. "Kau tidak perlu mencoba."

Rukia lama telah kembali. Tak hanya sekedar kembali, namun kehangatan—entah palsu atau tidak—yang perlahan telah meluluhkan hati Ichigo kini entah telah berakhir ke tempat pembuangan. Tawa itu tampak bagai kode dalam sebuah pertunjukan bahwa adegan baru sedang dimulai. Ichigo sungguh membenci wanita iblis itu.

"Tolong hentikan."

"Hn? Kehilangan aku beberapa hari membuat hatimu lemah?" punggung yang sendari tadi tertuju dingin telah berganti dengan senyum lembut dari Rukia. Perlahan nyonya Kurosaki menghampiri suaminya, mengulurkan tangan menyapu permukaan pipi Ichigo bagai sosok keibuan yang tak pernah Ichigo terima. "Kau tidak boleh lemah, Ichigo. Ingat, kau ingin aku bukan?"

"Ruki—"

"Shh," jari telunjuk Rukia terulur lembutnya masih sama, mengadu pandang menjerat lawan terpikat.

Ichigo kalah.

Dulu, sebelum menikah. Mungkin laki-laki tak berperasaan sepertinya hanya mampu berekpresi jijik pada setiap perempuan yang mencoba menggoda, menebar pesona agar sang pewaris muda terjerat pada perasaan semu hingga ke tingkat tergila-gila. Bagaimana mungkin Ichigo terbawa rasa bila disaat bersamaan godaan datang bersama realita bahwa semua perempuan adalah lintah penghisap, parasit merugi.

Namun tidak untuk sekarang.

Tidak—tentu Ichigo memang tidak bisa.

Disaat ia tengah merindukan perempuan yang telah menyandang status sebagai istrinya, saat setiap bagian dirinya menjadi berongga ketika ditinggal. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Ichigo merindukan istrinya. Entah itu sebatas keinginan fisik atau memang hati yang terdalam.

Apakah bisa untuk sejenak ia berpura-pura mereka masih baik-baik saja? Membiarkan semua berlalu untuk memenuhi rongga yang kosong terlebih dahulu?

Ichigo ingin merengkuh istrinya. Memeluk, mengikat hingga tidak pernah ada hari esok. Biarlah logika tumpul menjadi idiot, melampiaskan amarah merubah menjadi gairah. Ichigo menginginkan Rukia.

Terengah, tangan Ichigo merengkuh Rukia, mengendong tubuh mungil ke ranjang peraduan mereka. kedua kaki mengunci di sisi paha sang istri yang telah tersingkap belahan bawah kimononya, tak sabaran tangan melepas ikatan obi. Kebutuhannya akan Rukia mencapai ke tingkat mendesak. Yang dia tahu hanya sesegera mungkin menyatukan diri dengan istrinya.

Rasa sakit itu nyata. Berputar membentuk memori terpapar amat jelas bagai adegan yang sedang disaksikan secara langsung. Lahir tanpa orang tua, menjadi kandidat pewaris yang disetarakan dengan sampah, dibenci namun tetap dikendalikan, kehilangan Rukia untuk sesaat, dan—fakta bahwa orang tuanya masih hidup.

Ichigo ingin melupakan—semuanya.

Salahkah bila ia menggunakan Rukia?

Menggeram, tubuh polos Ichigo bergerak menginvansi Rukia. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan istrinya meski tidak ada perlawanan. Erangan dan rintihan yang paling banyak mengisi bercampur dengan gesekan tubuh yang berkeringat. Ichigo mengejar kegilaan, terus mengambil kesenangan apapun dari tubuh Rukia untuk menghapus rasa sakit. Terus menggila, dan semakin menggila bila gambaran rasa sakit itu mencoba menyisip muncul—ingin menghapusnya dengan kenikmatan.

Dan—ketika kenikmatan kian mendekat, geraman Ichigo melantang. Tersendat nafasnya menyapu di sisi telinga Rukia, rasa itu semakin nyata, membuncah ingin diutarakan.

"Rukia..."

Merintih menggeleng, wajah Rukia berusaha meraih Ichigo berniat membungkam dengan ciuman, namun Ichigo menghindar dengan lebih dalam membenamkan wajah di persimpangan leher istrinya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan tubuh yang bergesekan, seolah itu isyarat tepat membangun koneksi.

"Rukia.."

Lagi.

Untuk pertama kali Rukia berharap agar kehilangan indra pendengaran.

"Aku mencintaimu," tubuh Ichigo bergerak semakin cepat disertai geraman. Seharusnya dia tidak harus mengatakan apapun, terlebih ketika puncak kenikmatan telah tiba. Namun—perasaannya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan momen.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia," lagi, "aku hanya ingin kau, aku mencintaimu," lagi, "aku mencintaim—ahh," dan—lagi.

Terakhir yang Ichigo dengar adalah suara terkesiap istrinya yang datang bersama dengan geraman nikmat miliknya. Entah karena terkejut atau karena mencapai puncak, Ichigo tetap tidak bisa berhenti berdebar mekipun wajar debaran itu ada setelah mereka usai menyatukan diri.

Yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu adalah spontanitas, instingnya menuntun untuk mengungkapkan rasa. Membuka rahasia yang selama ini disangkal. Tapi Ichigo tidak menyesal. Itu memang yang sangat ingin dilakukan meski sering ditunda. Dia ingin perempuan yang hidup dengannya tahu seberapa besar arti perempuan itu kini mempengaruhi eksistensi kehidupan milik Kurosaki Ichigo.

Dan kini—seperti apakah Rukia akan bereaksi?

Kembali jantung Ichigo berdebar.

Sepanjang mereka telah hidup bersama, Rukia tidak pernah menolak Ichigo. Hal yang tak masuk akal sekalipun, istrinya kerap berada di pihaknya. Jadi—salahkan Ichigo dengan lebih berani meyakini istrinya akan menerima meski tidak memberi balasan? Tidak ada yang salah dengan berharap, benar bukan?

"Jadi—kau mencintaiku?" samar suara serak Rukia masuk ke indra pendengaran, Ichigo belum mengangkat wajah memenuhi tatapan istrinya. Hatinya belum siap.

Tentu ungkapan perasaannya bukan penyesalan, Ichigo siap dengan pencemoohan bahwa secara jelas dirinya telah kalah—tunduk pada persaan untuk Rukia. Hatinya hanya belum mampu menangani fakta bahwa semakin besar rasa cintanya pada istrinya. Dia hanya ingin sedikit kasual, tenang dan berdamai pada sikap datar istrinya. Semua adalah yang terbaik untuknya, sayang beberapa detik berikutnya terpatahkan oleh tawa Rukia yang melemah.

Itu bukanlah tawa bahagia, entah mengapa lebih banyak rasa sakit. Dan Ichigo lebih banyak menerima sakit.

Sedikit dikuasai amarah Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya, egonya angkuh telah dicela perasaannya. Beberapa saat lalu dia telah menerima bila istrinya bersikap dingin tidak akan membalas pernyataan cinta, namun dia menjadi marah ketika istrinya menertawakan ketulusan hatinya. Berkilat iris kuning madu mengadu pandang dengan sang violet. Disaat lidahnya telah siap melontarkan racun, kedua alisnya malah berbalik bertaut mengerut.

Wajah putih memucat itu masih tertawa, jelas namun semakin melemah, tatapannya keras tapi hampa. "Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan, Ichigo."

Ya, saat itulah Ichigo sadar dia setuju dengan Rukia untuk kali ini. Karena penyesalan datang terlambat, Ichigo semakin memaki kebodohannya ketika tawa istrinya menghilang berganti dengan wajah pucat yang kehilangan kesadaran.

"Rukia!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

Holaaa...

Apakah karena jarang berkunjung atau memang cuma perasaan saja, fandom ini sepi sekali.. T.T

Ayo dong ramaikan lagi...

Oke, yang punya pertanyaan dan berharap direspon cepat silahkan berkomentar dengan akun log in atau hubungi juga via pm yah.. Sekian kata, kecup penuh cinta untuk penggemar IchiRuki... n.n

* * *

Catatan :

1 Tabi : kaus kaki sepanjang betis yang dipakai sewaktu memakai sandal


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **Demons**

 **.**

 **Hoshikawa Mey**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Wangi cerutu menyengat khas tertebar udara, bubuk rempah yang telah dibakar jatuh setitik putih di lantai berbahan kayu. Pintu geser yang menghubungkan ke taman luar memang terbuka lebar, namun karena tiupan angin yang datang ke arah dalam membuat asap pembakaran cerutu hanya berputar masuk di dalam ruangan. Aromanya padat, untuk yang tidak terbiasa mungkin akan merasa sesak nafas. Meskipun suasasna jauh lebih menekan mental, untuk sekedar bernafas terasa berat pula._

" _Ini masih dini hari," suara renta bersuara, tangannya meletakkan cerutu di meja tanpa ada lagi minat. "Bukankah istrimu sedang diculik, tidak seharusnya kau mendatangiku merengek mencarinya."_

" _Aku tahu kakek pasti mengetahui sesuatu tentang kemungkinan keberadaannya."_

" _Cih, kalau kau punya banyak waktu hingga menyempatkan diri mengunjungiku, sebaiknya kau gunakan untuk yang lebih bermanfaat." Genryuusai meraih tongkat, bersiap meninggalkan cucunya dengan kebodohannya. Dia sedang tidak tertarik dengan apapun, jadi biarlah cucunya itu pusing sendiri._

" _Aku akan mengikuti cara kakek untuk menjadi seorang pewaris, andai—kakek memberitahu dimana Rukia."_

 _Langkah terhenti. Minat Genryuusai kembali. Ada sedikit percikan di sudut mata, ada siasat gelap terpancar. Bila diibaratkan pemburu, dia tau bahwa jaringnya telah siap menangkap tangkapan besar. "Lebih dari apapun?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Kau tetap akan mengikutiku meskipun nantinya sangat bertentangan dengan isi hatimu? Ah—tentunya Kuchiki Rukia tidak akan kuusik, aku sudah janji dulu."_

" _Ya, aku tetap patuh dengan kakek, tapi Rukia kekuasaanku."_

 _Ahh—puas rasanya bila cucu kesayangan bisa patuh juga._

.

.

"Kurosaki- _sama,_ " Kiyone datang membungkuk, orang pertama yang jalan menyerbu ruang kerja Ichigo dengan terburu.

Lamunan Ichigo terpecah, tubuhnya berbalik menghadapi. Ada ekspresi ceria berkebalikan dengan praduga akan Kiyone yang akan terus menangis ketika nyonya kesayangan jatuh sakit. Apakah ada sesuatu yang baik?

"Dokter sudah selesai memeriksa. Sebaiknya Kurosaki- _sama_ mendengar hasil pemeriksaanya langsung."

Ichigo tidak banyak bertanya.

Tubuhnya bergerak berjalan memimpin jalan. Membiarkan Kiyone mengekor di belakang. Ada perasaan berdebar juga cemas yang bercampur. Setengah hatinya penasaran, dan setengah hatinya penuh rasa antusias.

.

.

 _Sss..._

Tirai bergerak dua kali

 _Sss..._

Lilin kecil di sudut meja bergoyang seperti akan terhembus.

Perlahan Rukia membuka mata. Tidur damainya berakhir. Sudut mata yang seharusnya basah ketika mimpi masa lalu menghampiri tidak mengeluarkan setetes air mata lagi. Tubuhnya bersinggut duduk, pelan turun dari tempat tidur agar tidak membangunkan Kiyone yang tertidur di sudut ruangan, lelah karena menjaga Rukia sepanjang tidak sadarkan diri.

Ada keinginan menghampiri sang pelayan cengeng, sekedar menyelimuti atau membangunkan paksa agar si gadis muda berpindah tempat tidur ke kamar. Sayang apapun tidak begitu menjadi pemikiran Rukia. Wajahnya berpaling memandang langit luar menjingga, sore telah tiba, kegelapan akan datang menyelimuti tanpa pernah memberi kesempatan dirinya untuk siap.

" _Sebaiknya kau mati saja."_

Rukia tersenyum kecil. Sesuatu menyenangkan terlintas, namun cepat pudar karena tawa samar banyak orang yang terdengar dari ruang tamu beberapa ruang dari tempat istirahat Rukia.

" _Tidak perlu menunggu apapun lagi. Kau sudah berusaha, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup."_

Pilu tangan Rukia terangkat, hendak menyentuh sesuatu namun mengurungkan hingga beralih mencengkram tepian tempat tidur. Wajahnya menunduk fokus menatap sesuatu. Pelan berbisik, "Haruskah aku tidak menunggumu juga? Kau tahu—bahkan mungkin sekarang aku tidak pula bahagia."

.

.

"Apa yang kukatakan untuk menjaganya!"

Kesal, marah, bisa jadi frustasi pula. Kurosaki Ichigo mengambil langkah semakin dipercepat menelusuri lorong. Wajah takut para pelayan mengekor pun membuat suasana tak kalah tegang. Setiap pintu yang dilalui disibak panik, tak terlewatkan mata juga terpendar liar ke setiap sudut. Ada ketidakteraturan nafas setiap yang dicari tak terlihat. Meskipun memeriksa seluruh mansion tidaklah seluas mansion milik para tetua, namun stres psikis menekan ketingkat hampir tak tertangani. Ichigo marah—bahkan sangat. Tapi melebihi marah, yang paling besar adalah—rasa takut.

Takut.

Bagaimana, bagaimana bila seandainya yang dicari tidak ditemukan?

 _"Ah, saya pikir Kurosaki-sama mengetahui kondisi nyonya."_

Bagaimana bila dia—lari.

Tidak. Sekali tidak, tetap tidak. Itu mutlak.

" _Meskipun warna kulit nyonya masih sedikit pucat, namun nadinya stabil. Saya yakin nyonya sudah mengkonsumsi obat herbal yang banyak tumbuh di pinggiran kota Karakura, dan herbal itu sangat langka. Kalau bukan Kurosaki-sama yang mencari, saya tidak begitu yakin orang lain bisa mudah mendapatkannya. Karena itulah saya berpikir Kurosaki-sama sudah mengetahui kondisi nyonya."_

Bantingan pintu digeser semakin kuat, bunyinya menyakitkan telinga diabaikan agar pikiran tetap jernih menghalau segala imajinasi buruk yang belum terjadi.

Isi hati gencar bertanya. Kapan penyiksaan ini berakhir? Demi _Kami-sama_ , mati pun tidak akan sebanding dengan apa yang tengah Ichigo alami. Dia hidup, tapi kehilangan oksigen. Dia bisa bergerak, namun sekujur tubuhnya nyeri menyakitkan.

Sial, sial, sial.

Ichigo membenci orang yang membuat situasi ini terjadi, sangat membencinya hingga ke tulang-tulang dan aliran darah. Rasa sakit yang membuatnya mengingatkan diri betapa jahat orang itu dan—membuatnya selalu sadar bahwa orang itu adalah satu-satunya yang dicintainya di dunia. Orang itu—

"Nyonya!"

 _Deg._

Semua mata fokus pada satu suara. Bila mereka air, suara itu adalah pusarannya. Ichigo tak luput memandang, seorang pelayan yang mengekor teracung tangannya ke sisi luar koridor. Sekilas terlihat hanya menunjuk langit kosong, namun bila lebih memusat tampaklah sesosok beryukata sederhana yang hanya dibalut mantel.

Sosok itu bediri di luar, memberi tampilan sisi punggung karena wajahnya menatap sisi berlawanan. Bagai patung tak bergerak meski angin meniup menggerakkan mantelnya bergoyang beberapa kali. Kedua kaki tanpa alas tampak memucat kedinginan, tak perduli kotor menempel karena tersentuh tanah langsung.

" _Nyonya sedang mengandung."_

Akhirnya, setelah sekian menit—Kurosaki Ichigo bisa bernafas.

Mungkin masih ada kemarahan yang tersisa, namun ketegangan telah perlahan memudar hingga tidak menyisakan apapun selain rasa lega bercampur rindu. Perlahan langkahnya mendekat, bersiap menjangkau namun terhenti saat ada orang lain yang mendahului. Pelayan kecil yang sudah amat familiar bagi Ichigo membungkuk membisikan sesuatu pada sosok yang berdiri di tengah halaman, tidak terdengar telinga tapi dapat disimpulkan bahwa pelayan itu memeberitahukan kedatangan sang tuan besar, karena setelahnya orang itu berbalik memberi senyum meski berwajah lelah.

"Hei," suara pertama yang Ichigo dengar pertama kalinya meyakini orang itu nyata.

"Kau—" susah payah menelan air ludah, kerongkongan Ichigo terasa sakit karena pernafasan menghimpit sesak, "—ingin lari?"

"Apakah kau akan melepaskanku?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Ichigo bukan orang yang bisa menyampaikan perasaan dan isi kepala dengan kata, dia tipe bertindak. Karena itu tak lagi merespon tanya dengan kalimat, mengambil langkah besar, maju menjangkau sosok dihadapan hingga direngkuh dalam pelukan. Mengabaikan fakta telah menjatuhkan mantel penghalau dingin yang tersemat di pundak ke tanah, juga tidak perduli banyak mata memandang tak bisa menahan diri terkesiap. Ichigo tidak perduli.

"Kenapa kau menyiksaku seperti ini?" wajah Ichigo terbenam di persimpangan leher istrinya, masih tidak perduli posisi mereka semakin intim menjadi tontonan. Dia hanya terlalu sibuk menghirup aroma lili yang selalu mampu membuatnya mabuk.

Sejenak tidak ada jawaban selain hembusan nafas lemah, Ichigo teringat kondisi istrinya belum terlalu pulih. Perempuan itu hanya semakin merapatkan diri pada kehangatan tubuh Ichigo, menarik nafas kuat barulah merespon, "Aku tidak nyaman."

 _Karena aku mencintaimu?_

"Aku merasa terganggu."

 _Karena aku mencintaimu?_

Tubuh Ichigo berubah menjadi kaku, jantungnya mendadak berhenti berdetak. Hatinya semakin nyeri karena terus-menerus merespon keengganan istrinya. Jauh dilubuk hati ia tahu Rukia memang bisa menolaknya, tapi—masih Ichigo belum siap.

"Aku—membuatmu terganggu?" pahit, namun memang itulah yang harus Ichigo pastikan.

"Bukan."

"Bukan?"

"Aku tahu semua bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu, tapi—"

 _Tapi?_

"—suara para tetua yang sedang berpesta mengganggu istirahatku."

Akhirnya Ichigo mendapatkan pencerahan setelah para tetua disebutkan. Ketakutan berlebihan yang tadi muncul buyar, dalam hati menertawai diri sendiri karena dipermainkan perasaan. Pelan wajahnya terangkat memenuhi iris ungu kelabu, sebelah tangannya mengusap permukaan pipi istrinya dengan lembut.

"Maaf aku tidak memperhitungkan keberadaan mereka akan mengganggu istirahatmu. Aku hanya terlalu sibuk mengurus para tetua karena langsung datang memberi selamat saat berita tentangmu dikabarkan kepada kedua keluarga. Mereka hanya terlalu bahagia."

Istrinya tidak lagi merespon, kini giliran wajahnya yang membenamkan diri pada dada Ichigo. Mungkin dia lelah, tapi sebagian besar isi hati Ichigo meyakini dia menghindari tatapan mata yang dari tadi terjalin diantara mereka. Perempuan itu mencoba menghindar. Tapi—untuk apa?

Dan—kenapa?

Lidah Ichigo masih gatal ingin menanyakan banyak hal. Jelas rasa penasaran setengah mati masih berlayar di kepala, penuh tanya bertumpuk. Dia ingin tahu seperti apa istrinya merasa setelah Ichigo mengungkapkan perasaan, lalu—kenapa perempuan itu tidak memberitahukan tentang kehamilannya disaat beberapa jam lalu bisa saja Ichigo bertindak kasar pada tubuh perempuan itu. Semua pertanyaan—kenapa?

Sayang semua tertahan. Terbungkam oleh bisikkan angin berhembus, tertelah oleh rasa cinta buta yang masih bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ya, cinta memang membutakan. Bahkan orang sekeras Kurosaki Ichigo mengalah dengan ego karena cinta.

.

.

"Rukia?"

Ichigo berebut melilitkan selimut di pinggang, rasa kantuk yang masih tersisa membuat tubuhnya sedikit huyung saat berdiri dari tempat tidur. Acuh tangannya meraih istrinya kedalam dekapan mengambil alih dari Kiyone, tidak terlalu memperdulikan fakta baik dirinya maupun Rukia belum terbungkus busana yang pantas—hanya terbungkus selimut.

Dalam dekapan sebelah tangan Rukia yang tidak memegangi selimut di depan dada menutupi mulut, matanyanya terpejam, wajahnya mengernyit. Ada aliran keringat di pelipis saat nafasnya mencoba dikembalikan teratur.

"Sepertinya nyonya sedang mual berat."

Penjelasan Kiyone seolah membaca kerutan permanen di wajah Ichigo. Mengernyit kepala keluarga Kurosaki itu menatap Kiyone tak nyaman. "Dimana kau berada sebelumnya sampai bisa menghampiri Rukia begitu cepat tengah malam begini?"

"Tuan tidak perlu khawatir, saya terlalu jauh duduk di ujung lorong untuk mendengar apa yang terjadi dengan tuan dan nyonya di dalam kamar. Tapi—" kini giliran Kiyone yang mencuri lihat serta memasang tampang terganggu. "Disaat seperti ini, daripada bertindak seperti kebiasaan tuan, bukankah lebih bijaksana kalau tuan membiarkan nyonya istirahat saja."

Bertindak seperti kebiasaan?

Wajah Ichigo mengerut.

Tunggu!

Siapa yang baru saja menegurnya? Apakah dia yang terlalu sensitif, atau memang benar Kiyone baru saja melontarkan sindiran? Apa pelayan itu bilang, Ichigo bertindak seperti kebiasaan—diperjelas bahwa Kiyone menyindirnya karena selalu menjamah tubuh istrinya meskipun sendag hamil? Dari mana datangnya keberanian perempuan itu? Apakah Kiyone tidak ingat bahwa dia dipekerjakan oleh keluarga Kurosaki? Astaga.

Hampir saja Ichigo melontarkan pembelaan, namun tawa lemah Rukia menyela. Rasa mual yang sempat menghampiri tampaknya sudah membaik, perempuan itu menggeleng singkat menepuk pundak pelayan muda yang begitu menyayanginya hingga berani bertengkar mulut dengan Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Jangan menyalahkan Ichigo, Kiyone. Aku yang merayunya lebih dulu. Lagipula aku sudah membaik." Tawa Rukia memang masih lemah, tapi setidaknya Ichigo sedikit lega karena tak lagi terdengar seperti menahan sakit.

"Nyonya yakin tidak membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Ummm... sebenarnya—"

"Apa itu?" Ichigo menyuarakan lebih menuntut. Tampak semua keinginan Rukia adalah hal wajib kali ini, terlebih lagi ketika sedang mengandung.

Rukia melirik, berkedip beberapa kali. Mulutnya telah terbuka hendak bersuara, namun urung terkatup kembali menggeleng pelan. Kembali tersenyum lemah, tidak mengajukan permintaan apapun. "Aku hanya butuh istirahat saja."

"Katakan apa itu, aku tahu kau sedang berbohong."

Kembali Rukia menggeleng. Tanggannya melambai memberi isyarat pada Kiyone untuk pergi, setelah dipatuhi kedua tangan mungil itu melingkar di leher Ichigo, membenamkan wajah pada dekapan. Dia benar-benar nyata tampak tidak ingin mengatakan apapun.

Mendengus, mengalah Ichigo mengendong tubuh istrinya. Membawanya kembali ke ranjang, memeluk dalam dekapan hangat setelah selimut menutupi. Raut mukanya puas dipatuhi oleh Rukia yang bersedia lebih erat didekap dalam pelukan, wajahnya menunduk mengubur hidung dalam surai hitam kelam, menghirup aroma memabukkan membius mendekati kantuk.

"Jadi kau belum bersedia mengatakannya?" Ichigo meminta terakhir kali sebelum benar-benar jatuh tertidur. Gelengan singkat, dan itu sudah cukup membuat Ichigo menutup mata tak menuntut apapun lagi.

.

.

Wajah Ichigo berkerut serius, tangannya membalik beberapa kali kertas-kertas di tangan, beberapa kali juga meraih pena di atas meja lalu mencoret beberapa bagian pada kertas. Sudah berjam-jam dia berkutat disana, dan tidak ada satupun yang berani mengusik karena takut mendapat amukan. Meski sujujurnya temprament sang Kurosaki muda sudah semakin membaik, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang berani bila laki-laki itu sedang berkerut serius.

"Apa itu?" suara Rukia datang akhirnya berhasil membuat perhatian Ichigo terlalih. Dia hanya menoleh singkat dengan seringai, lalu kembali fokus pada kertasnya.

Rukia tidak melontarkan pertanyaan lagi. Menghela nafas tangannya meletakkan nampan yang di bawa di atas meja, menyeduh teh hangat ke dalam cangkir untuk disuguhkan—memastikan posisinya aman agar tidak ada indikasi tersenggol hingga bisa tumpah membasahi kertas-kertas suaminya.

Kurosaki muda itu tampak serius tenggelam dalam pekerjaan. Jujur—entah mungkin karena hormon kehamilan—Rukia merasa sedikit cemburu karena kertas-kertas itu membuatnya terabaikan. Yah, karena dia sedang mengandung—dia yang biasa mandiri jadi ingin dimanja, diperhatikan meskipun hanya sekedar melemparkan godaan pada sang suami.

Karena itulah Kiyone sering menangkap mereka setelah 'bekerja' di tengah malam. Rukia jujur saat mengatakan dia yang lebih dulu merayu suaminya. Beberapa kali Ichigo bahkan sudah menolak bersikeras bahwa suaminya takut akan menjadi terlalu liar hingga tidak tertangani oleh Rukia, sayang bukanlah Rukia kalau tidak bisa memenangkan permainan. Meski sudah bersikeras, tetap saja Ichigo akan menjadi orang yang mengumpati diri sendiri ketika tahu rayuan Rukia selalu bekerja.

"Hei, hei..." Ichigo tertawa pelan. Kertas-kertas terlupakan. Sebelah tangannya turun menopang badan yang sudah miring kebelakang, sebelah lagi menahani tubuh Rukia yang sudah merangkak naik ke pelukan. Manja istrinya menarik-narik kerah kimono santai Ichigo, menuntut kecupan di bibirnya yang mungil. Menunduk Ichigo menanggapi. Mengecup sekilas bibir merah muda istrinnya.

Satu kecupan, Rukia merengut meminta lagi. Tertawa, Ichigo menyanggupi. Dua kecupan, tiga, empat, dan—tidak ada yang kelima. Kedua tangannya telah menawan Ichigo, menarik mendekat tak ingin mengakhiri ciuman yang kian mendalam. Sebelah tangannya turun, meraih tangan Ichigo yang tidak merengkuh tubuhnya, membawa tanpa dosa tangan suaminya untuk meraih gundukan kecil di depan dadanya—mengajak lebih berpartisipasi. Geraman halus dari tenggorokan Ichigo sebagai respon pertama. Rukia tahu gairah suaminya telah bangkit merasa eksplorasi tangan Ichigo kian antusias.

Terengah Ichigo yang pertama melepas ciuman, nafasnya tersenggal dengan wajah memerah. Berciuman dengan Rukia memang selalu bisa mengaktifkan rasa lapar pada tubuh perempuan itu. Bila seandainya dia tidak segera teringat akan kehamilan istrinya, mungkin sudah sejak tadi dia menggagahi tubuh istrinya di atas tatami. "Sial, Rukia."

Terengah pula, Rukia tertawa kecil. Kedua tangannya tidak lagi mencengkeram kuat, pelan wajahnya bersandar di dada Ichigo. Tersenyum damai mendengar detak jantung berirama. "Kau terlalu sibuk bekerja akhir-akhir ini. Jangan terlalu serius, bersantailah sekali-kali."

"Ah, tidak usah memikirkannya. Ini hanya beberapa laporan yang Genryu- _ji_ pinta untuk kuperiksa. Tidak banyak kok." santai tangan Ichigo mengusap sisi perut Rukia yang sama sekali belum membesar. Matanya kembali pada kertas sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala istrinya, beberapa kali sengaja menghirup banyak-banyak aroma istrinya untuk keuntungan diri sendiri.

Perempuan itu menerimanya, manja dan begitu menempel, tahu betul banyak rasa kasih yang ingin dicurahkan Ichigo. Pahit, tetap saja hanya fakta tentang keberadaanya, bukan penerimaan rasa cinta Ichigo. Perempuan itu masih menutup hati. Tidak ingin mencintai, tidak pula bersedia belajar mencintai.

Harus seperti apa lagi agar perempuan itu mau mencairkan pertahanan?

"Hmm, jadi memang kau yang akan menjadi penerus pasti tetua Kurosaki?"

Ichigo ingin dengan enteng membenarkan. Sayang kenyataan tidak semudah itu. Lidahnya telah berubah pahit, gagasan tentang dirinya yang akan menjadi penerus berikutnya sudah membuat isi perutnya mual sepanjang waktu. Bagaimanapun dia adalah tipe bebas yang tidak ingin terikat, menjadi pemimpin klan berikutnya sungguh jauh di luar rencana. Tapi—kembali diingat, cinta itu membutakan.

"Mari kita tidak usah membahas hal itu," menghela nafas tangan Ichigo terangkat, menyisir helaian nakal yang tidak teratur kusut di dahi istrinya. "Apakah kau tidak ingin mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan tadi malam?"

Keras kepala, Rukia tetap menggeleng. "Itu tidak baik untukmu. Lupakan saja."

"Tapi itu baik untukmu."

"Tidak. Tidak usah."

"Baik, aku perjelas. Bukan saja untukmu, tapi untuk anak kita."

Penegasan kalimat 'anak kita' membuat Rukia terhenti untuk memprotes. Tangannya telah kembali mengcengkeram kerah kimono Ichigo untuk bertahan. Tampaknya Ichigo masih perlu membujuknya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berat. Aku hanya tidak ingin situasi memburuk dan hal yang sama terulang, kita berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa kandunganmu itu lemah. Jadi meskipun kau berpendapat sesuatu akan buruk untukku, setidaknya kau membicarakannya agar ada jalan keluar. Jadi—katakanlah apa itu."

"Kau tahu—" jari telunjuk Rukia bermain di dada Ichigo, membentuk pola tak beraturan mencerminkan isi kepalanya. Setidaknya Ichigo berpedapat demikian. Sayang iris kuning madu itu tidak dapat menangkap tatapan violet istrinya karena wajahnya menunduk. Bila dia melihat, mungkin dia sadar tatapan Rukia sarat penuh makna.

"—saat klan Shiba menolongku, hanya paman Isshin yang mengetahui kehamilanku."

Rukia merasakannya. Tubuh Ichigo berubah tegang saat Shiba Isshin disebutkan. Tapi semua sudah dimulai, Rukia akan terus melanjutkan sementara berpura-bura tidak sadar dengan rasa tak nyaman suaminya.

"Dia yang mengatakan bahwa dalam beberapa hari aku akan rentan keguguran karena kondisiku yang lemah. Yah, aku tidak heran. Keadaanku saat itu seperti Kak Hisana. Fisikku memang lebih kuat, tapi saat itu tidak."

"Tapi kau membuktikan bahwa perkataan—orang itu—tidak benar. Kau masih memiliki anak kita hingga sekarang."

Rukia menggeleng, menyangkal pembelaan Ichigo. "Seharusnya tidak. Paman Isshin yang mengusahakan segala cara saat itu. Turun ke perbukitan tengah malam mengabaikan akan diserang binatang buas di hutan, paman Isshin mencari tumbuhan obat yang hanya tumbuh di perbukitan hutan tertutup." Tawa halus namun sedikit serak, jelas sedang menahan tangis—Rukia menyelami narasi dengan baik. "Dia begitu nekat dan tanpa pikir panjang sepertimu, paman Isshin betul-betul mengingatkanku padamu. Bibi Masaki, Kak Karin dan Yuzu, bahkan mereka menangis saat paman Isshin baru tiba di pagi buta dalam keadaan terluka-luka. Tapi setelah itu mereka tampak senang mengetahui paman Isshin membawa sekeranjang besar tumbuhan yang dicari, mereka mengatakan bahwa setidaknya obatnya akan bertahan setahun—cukup melebihi sembilan bulan aku mengandung. Itu kenangan yang indah. Karena itu, disaat kondisiku melemah aku akan mengingat kebaikan mereka hingga perasaanku membaik."

"Jadi—kesimpulannya obat yang kau butuhkan berada di klan Shiba?"

Umpan sudah dimakan.

.

.

Enggan kaki melangkah, namun—dia sudah terlanjur disini.

Tempo hari ia sudah berani melenggang seperti tuan tanah, masuk dengan angkuh sama sekali tidak melirik sedikitpun pemilik rumah. Tapi—dihari kemuadian kepercayaan dirinya hilang menjadi seperti seorang anak hendak memasuki kuil berhantu. Kedua kakinya tertanam di tanah, sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan melakukan pergerakan. Kemana perginya Kurosaki Ichigo yang tempo hari?

Yah—tempo hari.

Seharusnya Ichigo sudah berada pada tahap bimbang untuk memilih. Sejak lahir harus menerima bahwa dia harus hidup menerima kejamnya dunia tanpa seorang ibu. Berjuang sendiri bagai seonggok sampah tanpa perlindungan. Kini—setelah mengetahui ibunya masih hidup, hati kecil tidak bisa dibohongi bahwa Ichigo sangat merindukannya. Batinnya perih ingin kasih sayang, jiwanya rapuh mencari peganggan.

Bagaimana mungkin secara kejam dirinya telah menukar kasih sayang seorang ibu yang tak terbalas dengan seorang perempuan ular berbisa?

Perempuan yang telah begitu kejam mempermainkannya serta membuat kesabaran hilang. Perempuan itu selalu menjebaknya dalam posisi tak berkutik dan nyeri mengerikan. Seharusnya—Ichigo memilih ibunya, seharusnya—dia melupakan perempuan itu karena hanya rasa sakit yang selalu diberikan. Seharusnya—Ichigo tidak menerima mentah-mentah perasaan sayang perempuan itu ketika menjadi sosok pertama kali yang memeluk memberi perlindungan. Ichigo pasti bisa mengabaikan saat itu, menganggap sebagai angin lalu dan—

Ichigo meringis memijat pelipis. Dia benci menyangkal hati nurani.

Ichigo tahu—dengan sangat jelas—dia tidak bisa mengabaikan kebaikan Rukia. Berulang kali memang Rukia mencoba meyakinkan bahwa dia hanya bertidak sebagai kewajiban, tapi melindungi Ichigo dari cercaan Kurosaki Genryusai, Ichigo tahu itu tidak diperlukan. Istri yang baik adalah tetap diam ketika tetua sedang murka, bukan mengikuti jejak suaminya ikut menentang. Rukia tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu bila tidak sedikitpun memiliki rasa perduli pada Ichigo.

Jadi—salahkah Ichigo lebih memilih perempuan pertama yang memeberikan kasih sayang padanya ketika seisi dunia sedang menghakimi saat itu?

"Ah, ada barangmu yang tertinggal disini, Nak? Atau kau hanya tersesat?"

Ichigo tersentak dari lamunan. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, sedikit linglung menatap sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh di hadapan. Tanpa disadari, kaki Ichigo telah melangkah memasuki halaman rumah besar Shiba Isshin, tertangkap basah oleh tuan rumah sebelum sempat berfikir mundur. Di hadapannya, Shiba Isshin berdiri menyilangkan tangan dibawah dada dengan cengiran aneh.

Wajah Ichigo berkerut, masam mendengus membuang muka. "Aku hanya mencari sesuatu yang dibutuhkan Rukia."

"Aaa, jadi kau sudah sadar menikahi perempuan yang jauh lebih muda darimu berbahaya? Kurasa umurmu sudah tiga puluhan, aku tidak tahu kau malah lebih memilih menikahi gadis belia disaat aku dulu sudah memiliki tiga orang anak diumur yang sama denganmu saat ini. Kau memang berdarah panas."

Kepala Ichigo berubah panas, garang wajahnya melotot pada Isshin tanpa bisa menghapus semburat malu di pipi. "Hei, hei... yang memiliki anak di usia muda itu kau, usiaku sekarang tidak terlalu masalah bila baru memiliki anak!"

"Ya, kau pantas. Tapi Rukia belum. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri atau memang para tetua terlampau mendesakmu untuk memberi keturunan. Astaga... tidak terbayang Rukia harus melayanimu setiap malam."

Merah merambat memberi rona berbeda pada permukaan wajah Ichigo. Tampilan tak biasa yang pastinya tidak akan pernah didapatkan oleh penghuni Kurosaki _Mansion_. Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo yang terkenal tak berperasaan bisa bersikap manusiawi.

"I,i—tu urusan rumah tanggaku, kau tidak berhak mengkritiknya terlebih lagi Rukia lah yang selalu berusaha merayuku!" Ichigo tidak berhenti memprotes,

Di luar perkiraan bahwa harusnya Isshin balas mendebat, Ichigo malah mendengar tawa. Tawa hangat, dan—rasanya menyenangkan. Hati kecil tergelitik. Beginikah rasanya memiliki seorang ayah?

"Kau benar-benar tergila-gila pada seorang perempuan lugu."

"Dia tidak lugu sama sekali."

"Sayang, kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

 _Deg!_

"Kita kedatangan tamu." Mengerling nakal iris coklat kayu Shiba Isshin melirik istrinya, lalu melempar pandang pada pewaris Kurosaki. Ada pancaran bahagia menbuncah tak tertutupi melihat sang istri terdiam masih diselubungi rasa terkejut bercampur haru. Begitupun pemuda bersurai jingga yang membatu kikuk.

"Masuklah, Nak. Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau cari."

.

.

Tersenyum Rukia menatap langit biru perlahan berubah jingga, teringat akan sosok Kurosaki Ichigo yang tengah berada di daerah pinggiran Karakura. Menyatukan keluarga yang telah lama berpisah tampaknya tidaklah sulit. Meski sang tetua akan segera mengetahui dan tidak akan begitu suka, namun setidaknya suaminya bisa perlahan belajar mengujungi kedua orang tuanya.

Yah—Rukia memang merencanakannya.

Kondisi kandungannya memang lemah, tapi sejujurnya suaminya tidak perlu repot-repot mengunjungi daerah perbatasan hingga memasuki keluarga Shiba demi mendapatkan tanaman obat tersebut. Sadarkah Ichigo bahwa daerah perbatasan Karakura luas? Kalau suaminya itu mau lebih berusaha, seharusnya dia tahu bisa mendapat tanaman serupa pada klan tetangga selain klan Shiba.

Ahh—suaminya memang tidak bisa berbohong, dia merindukan kedua orang tuanya meski terlihat begitu membenci.

Kembali tertawa, Rukia mengenyahkan pemikiran tentang suaminya yang sedang jauh berada di klan Shiba. Iris ungu kelabu kembali fokus membuka lipatan surat dengan hati-hati. Kata per kata dibaca dengan seksama, banyak hal yang terjadi selama dia terkurung di mansion, dan satupun tidak boleh ada yang terlewatkan olehnya.

Matanya masih menjelajah lembar per lembar, tampak serius hingga di kalimat penutup menciptakan kerutan di dahi.

 _Yang menculikmu bukanlah para pemberontak, mereka adalah orang bayaran. Jangan lupa segera membakar surat ini setelah membacanya._

Dalam keheningan, bibir mungil tersungging. Meraih dupa pembakaran, menyulutkan kepala merah pada ujung kertas surat. Panas merambat, kertas putih tak lagi sama karena terbakar berubah menjadi abu hitam. Nyanyian burung menyertai bagai melodi penutup sore.

Tampaknya situasi semakin menarik.

.

.

Pintu gerbang utama Kuchiki _Mansion_ terbuka. Dari jendela lebar lantai dua Byakuya memperhatikan, seorang pelayan berjalan tergesa memeluk perut—jelas sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Dahi sang kepala keluarga berkerut. Ini sudah yang kesekian kali dalam beberapa pekan. Bahkan lebih sering daripada waktu-waktu yang lalu. Ada perasaan tak nyaman di balik paras dingin sang kepala keluarga. Isi kepalanya memutar semua kemungkinan serta praduga berlandaskan analisa. Byakuya tidak menyukai perasaan yang bergemuruh dalam batin. Suka atau tidak, kenyataan selalu membuktikan terkaannya. Dan kali ini—situasi telah berubah semakin serius.

Sekali lagi sudut mata Byakuya melirik punggung si pelayan sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu. Dia tahu kemana pergerakannya. Pelayan itu pasti—ah, memangnya apa lagi? Pastilah balasan pesan yang lainnya telah datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

* * *

I'm here.


End file.
